Everyday You Save My Life
by digitalmoo
Summary: Despised, misunderstood, scared, and lonely; her life is hell. But once she becomes a shinobi some things start to change. She finds that not every one hates her, but will they be able to truly except who/what she is? Especially her special someone. KibaO
1. Late!

I sprinted down the hall of the ninja academy thinking to my self as I ran: late, late, late! I'm going to be late! I came to a screeching halt in front of the classroom door. I paused to catch my breath, straighten myself up, and organize my thoughts. Then I slowly opened the classroom door and stepped in. Iruka-sensei was speaking to the class.

"I will now assign you to your…; Oh, there you are Yuri" he said.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I know I'm late, but something came up at home."

"It's all right, I was just getting started. Take a seat by Hinata and Kiba" he said.

I hurried over and sat down between Hinata and Kiba.

"Now as I was saying I will now assign you to your team. Each team is comprised of three people. These people are placed together so they will work well with and support each other."

I zoned out during the formation of the first six teams. I noticed that Hinata was watching Naruto as usual. I'm sure she has a crush on him, for reasons unknown to me at the moment. Considering he barely graduated, he always gets in trouble and we have to pay for it when he gets caught. The rest of the girls were staring at Sasuke, and of course he wasn't paying any attention to them at all as usual. They say he's cool and cute. I say he's cold and aloof. His mind is focused on one thing only, to avenge his clan with the help of his brother. I guess everyone here has his or her own goals and dreams. I'm not the type to go soft over boys, yeah they're nice for the most part, but I think of them more as friends and allies, not as potential boyfriends or something to stare at and sigh over. I guess every girl no matter how serious she is allowed to have a crush on a boy, natural instinct I suppose. I admit I do have a crush but I hide it very well and I don't let it get in the way of more serious matters. Who do I like you ask; I like Kiba Inuzuka. He's cute and strong. He's a bit rough sometimes, but overall he's pretty nice and cool. He likes dogs, which is awesome. His dog, Akamaru, is so cute; I love how he rides on Kiba's head. They make a great combination, especially in battle. Any way I should start paying attention.

"Team 7," Iruka-sensei was saying, "Will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Noaki, and Araya. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Darn.

"Team 9 is already formed and is comprised of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten, and is lead by Maito Gai. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

"Wait Sensei! What about me?" I asked puzzled.

"Ah yes! Since there was an odd of students who graduated, the sensei for team 8 has kindly volunteered to take an extra person, so you are now on Team 8."

Sweet, I'm on the same team as Kiba and my cousin Hinata. I don't know much about Shino though, oh well there's always time to learn.

"Thanks Sensei."

"Sure, Yuri. Everyone, go have lunch with your teammates and get to know each other. You will meet your senseis' this afternoon. Good Luck."

Lunch was rather quiet. We didn't talk much after we'd introduced ourselves. None of us knew were to start. I started thinking about who I really am and who everyone thought I was. I'm part Hyuuga, part Uchiha, though no one knows about the Uchiha part. I'm Neji's half-sister and Sasuke's cousin.(Something like that any way.) My mother, Neji's mom too, had an affair with one of Sasuke's uncles. My father never knew me. Nobody except the Third Hokage, my mother and Neji's father knows the truth. Everyone else thinks I'm fully Hyuuga. The only things that are different from the other Hyuugas are the fact that not only do I have Byakugan, I also have Sharingan. (Nobody knows that either.) I also have the six-tailed Griffin Daemon sealed inside me and I have a dog. Weird, Huh?

Most of the villagers know that I have the daemon inside me and the dog is obvious. I've always been weird, an outsider. If they found out I was half Hyuuga, half Uchiha, that would just make me even weirder, so it a secret I intend to keep for as long as possible.


	2. Introductions

After lunch we split up and went to do various things. At one I headed back to the academy. I was the second one to arrive at our assigned classroom. Shino was ahead of me. One thing I've learned about Shino over the years is that he a little like me, he observes and listens rather then talking. He's quiet and doesn't talk much with people. After a few minutes Kiba and Hinata arrived.

"I, I think we're early" Hinata said nervously.

"No, you're right on time." an unknown voice replied.

A woman with middle length, raven black hair, red eyes, and makeup that drew attention to her eyes walked into the room. She walked to the center of the room and said:

"Take a seat; I'm your jounin sensei. Now, I want you to introduce yourselves one by one and tell us a little about yourselves; likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and goals, that sort of thing. I'll start to give you an example. I am Yuuhi Kurenai, I specialize in genjutsu, and I garden in my limited spare time. Now we'll go in alphabetical order starting with Abumare Shino. You can say as much or as little as you want. Go!

"I am Abumare Shino, of the Abumare Clan. My hobby is collecting bugs. My goal is to master the use of bugs in combat and in everyday life."

"Very good, next is Hyuuga Hinata."

"I, I am Hyuuga Hinata, of the Hyuuga Clan. I, I don't really have a hobby. My goal is to become stronger and braver so I can become an heir the Main Branch that my father can be proud of."

"If you keep working as hard as you have been, then you'll be stronger in no time. As for getting braver, the whole point of being a three, or four, person cell is to build teamwork. You teammates will help you train, encourage you, and more then likely save your life. This goes for all of you, not just Hinata."

I could tell she had a soft spot for Hinata. I can't blame her. It's almost impossible not to like her. Her father, my uncle, can be a real bastard sometimes. Now that I think about it, Konoha's two biggest clans, the Uchihas and the Hyuugas both have issues. One is completely wiped out except for a couple people. The other clan's youngest generation is mistreated, abused and put down. And I'm part of both of these wonderful cans, it make me feel proud....... Not really, it makes me sick. Anyway, my uncle works Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi like dogs, and he says that Hanabi, six years, Hinata's junior shows more promise then her. Don't get me wrong I like Hanabi a lot, she's a good kid, she's strong for her age, and she loves Hinata, but I think Hinata deserves much more respect and credit then she's given. Though it also doesn't help that my beloved uncle compares her to Neji and I. No offense to Hinata, I mean she's good, but you can't compare her to Neji and I. I can't wait till he lets my secret slip and starts telling her things like:

"You're worse then Yuri and she only half Hyuuga,"

That would totally boost her confidence. *derisive snort* But I think this teamwork thing will really help Hinata and I'll be able to coach her myself instead of her father or Neji. Neji's good, but he's not very happy at the Main Branch at the moment, because of something that happened a while ago involving his father. I know the truth because I listen at doors, but Neji doesn't and I haven't gotten around to telling him.....maybe I should. Anyway he tends to take his anger out on Hinata. Anyway back to introductions.

"Next, Hyuuga Yuri."

"I am Hyuuga Yuri of the Hyuuga Clan. My hobbies include reading, training, doing mind puzzles, a little gardening and cooking, and playing with my dog. My goal is to become the strongest shinobi I can be and become the first Hyuuga jounin with a dog."

My dog popped her head out of my jacket and barked. Everyone smiled. I think I even saw the corners of Shino's mouth twitch. Hinata giggled. Kiba was watching my dog and Akamaru barked his approval.

"My dogs name is Akari; she is, as you can see, brown with a little white on her ears. Her hobbies include eating, sleeping, walking, playing, and training. She hasn't decided what her ultimate goal is yet."

"Very nice. Ok, last but not least, Inuzuka Kiba"

"I am Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka clan. My hobbies include training, playing with Akamaru and a little reading. My dogs is Akamaru; he is, as you can see, white with a little brown on his ears. His hobbies include eating, sleeping, walking, playing, and training. He also hasn't decided what his ultimate goal is yet."

"Sounds like you four are very interesting people; that's good. Now if you four will follow me down to Training Ground 8 we'll get started. I want to gauge your abilities with a few exercises."


	3. A Mission and the First and Second Tests

1 Month Later

We've done a lot of D rank missions and a few C rank ones and one B rank mission so far, nothing terribly exciting. There was this one mission were we had to find this super important persons dog. Akamaru and Akari were not helpful. All they did was chase the other dog, get in the way, and cause problems. It was bad. So anyway, here we are, escorting a 15 year old boy back to the Sand Village. He was insanely annoying. He kept looking at Hinata strangely. I didn't like it. He was suspicious looking. We had stopped for the evening in a clearing and had dinner. Everyone was setting up camp and relaxing. I saw the boy ask Hinata to follow him. I saw him lead her into the forest out of sight. I activated Byakugan and he led her behind a tree a short distance away. Suddenly he put a hand over Hinata's mouth and began to touch her. I moved like lightning. I was there in seconds and I put a kunai to his throat.

"Let her go!" I hissed in his ear. He started shouting that I was trying to kill him. He also, conveniently I thought, released Hinata and she sank to the ground shivering. The others came running. Kurenai-sensei pulled me away and took my kunai.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The boy started to blubber, the wuss.

"Hinata was just showing me something and Yuri comes up behind me and says that she's going to kill me! She looked scary, like a monster!"

That did it; I shoved away from Kurenai-sensei and advanced on him.

"What did you just say?" I growled

"I said you looked like a monster."

My eyes turned violet.

"Y, Your eyes just…"

I grabbed him by his shirtfront and slammed him bodily into a tree.

"Keep talking like that and I'll show you what a real monster looks like!" I hissed at him, eyes blazing.

"Yuri, calm down!"

Kiba grabbed me around the waist and Shino grabbed my wrists. They pulled me away and as they did me eyes returned to normal. Shino let go of my wrists, but Kiba kept his arms around me, probably to make sure I didn't go for the boys' throat again, not that I minded. When he deemed I was calm enough Kiba released me. I ignored the boy, who was now practically hysterical. I walked over to Hinata and knelt down by her.

"Are you ok?"

"Y, Yes, I, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded and I looked her over. She looked ok, but I knew the damage would be more mental then physical. I stood up, everyone was watching me. I glared at the boy, who was still semi-hysterical.

"Pathetic!" I spat and walked away.

Three Months Later

When we arrived at the training grounds Kurenai-sensei was waiting with some papers in her hand.

"I just entered you four in the Chunin Exams. They start in a week."

"Sweet, do you really think we're ready?"

"Yes, I do, but even so it'll still be hard. You have a week to keep training. Work hard."

One Week Later

After a week of frantic training it was finally time to do the first test. Once we walked into a classroom, a jounin named Ibiki Morino explained the rules. The first test was literally a test. It wasn't that hard for me but I could tell that some people were struggling. The tenth question tested your nerves.

"Ok, the tenth question is worth the whole test combined. It is a question so hard that most people don't get it right. If you or one of your teammates doesn't get it right you all will fail and will be genin forever! But if you give up now you can take the test again but your teammates will have to give up too. So does anyone want to leave?" Ibiki said.

A lot of people left, I don't blame them considering their whole career was on the line. Teams 7-10 plus a few others stayed. We passed. After we passed the first test we were herded over to a chain link fence with danger signs all over. Beyond the fence lay a forest. Anko, the jounin instructor for the second test, was having fun freaking us out. We also discovered she likes blood. Weird. She explained that we were supposed to find at least one heaven and one earth scroll, then we had to proceed to the tower in the middle of the forest.

"There will be jounin standing by to reduce casualties."

Oh great, reduce casualties. I can tell some people were intimidated. I was only slightly concerned and I knew I should be more so. I didn't really want to fight any of the other genin, except for the ones from hidden sound village. I know I could probably beat Neji unless I was already injured, and if I could beat Neji then Lee and Ten-Ten wouldn't be too hard. Ino and Sakura, no offense, but they would be a piece of cake. Choji would be fairly easy, but I'm not going to underestimate him. Shikamaru, though he doesn't look like much, he would be a challenge. Naruto and Sasuke, weird though they are, are dangerous.

Later- After The Second Test

Well, we survived, most of us any way. Some grass, sound, and rain nin met a nasty end or were badly hurt. I learned that the sand three are no laughing matter. We had a couple of close shaves, but overall it wasn't bad. We were the second ones to the tower. The third test is one on one combat, fighting till the opponent is unable to fight or is dead.


	4. The Long Hidden Truth

After Kiba's Fight

Turns out, this is just the preliminaries, something to weed us out, to cut down the competition. I won my match with little trouble. My combination of Hyuuga style with Akari made short work of the sound nin. Shikamaru won his match. Sasuke won his match. Temari beat Ten-Ten. Kankurou beat a sound nin. Sakura and Ino knocked themselves out. Shino won his match. Kiba lost his to Naruto, sob. After Kiba's match Hinata and I caught up with him as he was being taken away on a stretcher. Hinata gave him some ointment. He gave Hinata some advice.

"Hinata, you're the only one from our team who hasn't fought yet. There aren't many people left. If you get Neji or the sand guy, forfeit." He said.

"B, But!" Hinata protested.

"Hinata" I said quickly, "If you get the sand guy forfeit, definitely, but as for Neji…."

"Next match Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji."

"Damn!" Kiba swore. "Hinata, forfeit! He'll kill you."

"Wait, Hinata! Don't forfeit!"

Kiba opened his mouth to protest.

"Kiba you have a good point, but Hinata, if you want to get braver you have to face him. He expects you to back down. If you fight, no matter what the outcome, you will gain respect."

Hinata nodded and ran off.

"He'll kill her!" Kiba cried.

"Don't worry, I know both their limits. I won't let Hinata die and neither will the ref."

Kiba sighed.

"All right, just be careful."

"Don't worry."

The match started and Neji and Hinata talked for a bit. Lee was explaining about the Hyuugas to Naruto, Sakura, Noaki, and Araya. I wandered over there and contributed an insider's view on the matter. The battle wasn't going to well. Hinata was doing well, considering who she was up against, but Neji was hitting hard. She looked like she was almost finished a couple times, but Naruto egged her on, and she seemed to regain her resolve each time. I'm not sure why she cares what he thinks, but to each their own thing I guess. He's dumb but kind, better then Sasuke any way. Hinata and Neji both charged at each other. Neji dodged and hit Hinata hard and Hinata went down.

"Your strikes were ineffective from the beginning." Neji said.

"Since it appears that Hinata is…" The ref said

"NO! Don't stop this match!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto! What on earth are you thinking! Hinata's had it. Can't you see she's unconscious!" Sakura cried, turning back to face the arena.

I smiled and spoke loudly so Hinata could hear.

"No, Sakura, Hinata's strong, stronger then you or anyone thinks. She's changed; she won't give up. That's her nindo."

Naruto and I smiled. Everyone stared. Hinata staggered to her feet.

"I'm far from finished." She said, wobbling towards Neji.

"Give up the tough guy act. I can tell your barely standing. You've been carrying a very heavy burden, having been born to the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. And you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. But look, people can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just except defeat and you won't have to suffer any more!" Neji said

"No, your wrong cousin, you've got it backwards. You see, I can tell. That you're the one, your suffering much more than I"

"I what..."

"You're the one who's all torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga Clan."

He glared at her and charged.

"Neji, no! The match is over!

I moved fast; so did the jounin.

"Neji, get a hold of your self. You promised me this whole thing with the main and side branches wouldn't get you riled up!!" Gai said.

"Why are you and the other jounin butting in?" Neji asked "The head family gets special treatment, huh?

"Neji stop! You don't need to kill her! If you try, I'll fight you. She's right people can change!" I said standing in front of Hinata.

"Yuri! I thought you of all people would understand, but I see now I was wrong. You choose to side with that pathetic excuse for an heir the Main Branch!"

"No Neji. It's not her fault, what happened. It's time to learn the truth!"

Behind me Hinata keeled over and began to go into cardiac arrest.

"If you've killed her, I'll kill you!"

"Well aren't you just the Main Branches lapdog."

No, that's not it. Duty has nothing to do with it. She is my friend, teammate, and cousin first, and heir last! This is what she should mean to you as well!

I grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, its time you learned the truth about what happened!"

I dragged him to the door and turned back to the jounin.

"Help her, please."

Then Naruto swore vengeance for Hinata and I dragged Neji out the door.

"Neji, its time you know the truth!"

"You keep saying that, what truth?"

As I was about to answer, the door opened and in walked our uncle, leader of the Hyuuga Clan. Neji and I bowed

"This truth." My uncle said "Something I should have told you years ago" He handed Neji a scroll. Then he looked at me "I have no idea how you know, or if you even actually know the truth."

I smiled guiltily and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, about that…"

As Neji read, the look on his face changed.

"I see" he said when he had finished. "Is it true?"

"Yup, every word of it." I said

My uncle glared at me and sat down next to Neji. I left them to it and returned to the preliminaries. It turned out that they had paused the matches to clean up. After a few minutes Neji returned.

"Thank you, … for stopping me. But how did you know?"

"They would never suspect an innocent little girl playing with some toys in relatively close proximity to the door, especially one with Byakugan. They make doors so thin and keyholes so big these days, don't they?" I said grinning mischievously. Neji smiled and chuckled. The next match was Lee vs. Gaara. Lee did well and I could tell that despite the fact he always treated Lee with contempt, he truly respected him. In the end though, despite the fact that Lee fought extremely well he still lost and would've died if Gai hadn't stepped in and stopped the match. Choji had to be bribed to fight and still lost.


	5. Amongst Sorrow, there is Joy

One Month Later

Finals were exciting. Naruto actually beat Neji. I think Naruto actually beat some more sense into him, incredible. I beat my opponent, the last sound nin, Dosu with only a little trouble. My Hyuuga style interchanged with Akari was more then enough. Shikamaru did well, but forfeited in the end. Kankurou forfeited his match to Shino, yay! The last match, Gaara vs. Sasuke was cool. Gaara was creepy. He likes blood too. They were fairly evenly matched. But then it all fell apart. The walls surrounding the village exploded. Giant snakes entered the village. The sand trio escaped. Sasuke followed them. Naruto and Sakura followed him. Sand and Sound nin attacked the village. Orochimaru disguised as the Fourth Kazekage kidnapped the Third Hokage. They got in a fight. Anbu was unable to help him thanks to a barrier set up by some sound nin. Every one else was asleep. After I was awakened I started fighting and waking more people up. In the end Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, but was gravely injured himself.

One Week Later

After the Third Hokage's funeral Naruto and his teacher, Jiraiya went to find the person they elected to be the Fifth Hokage. They brought her back a few weeks later. Then Sasuke and Noaki left the village and Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Mariah went off to bring him back. Shikamaru and I were the only one's to become Chunin. When the team returned Neji and Choji were critically injured. Kiba and Naruto were badly hurt, but they would live. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Lee sustained minor injuries. Kankurou and Temari were unscathed. Why the sand trio plus Lee you ask? So did I. Apparently Lee escaped his hospital room after his surgery to help Naruto. The surgery healed the extensive damage he received from the prelims. The sand trio showed up and saved Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee's lives. I couldn't visit Neji or Choji. Shikamaru was outside Choji's room with Temari, poor guy; it's hard on the moral. Naruto was asleep. Gaara, Kankurou, and Lee were who knows where, so I went to visit Kiba. He and Akamaru were covered in bandages. I brought some food and Akari carried a bouquet of flowers, courtesy of Ino. I put the food on the bedside table and took the flowers from Akari and put them in the vase on the table. Kiba was awake and watching what I was doing. Akamaru was curled up, asleep on Kiba's pillow next to his head. Akari hopped up on the bed, licked Kiba's face, and then snuggled up next Akamaru.

"How do you feel?" I asked sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Not bad, considering, Akamaru is worse off." He tried to sit up. "Ugh, would you help me?"

"Sure." I helped prop him up. "Are you sure you should be sitting up?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt.

"That's good."

"How are the others?"

"The other genin that didn't go with you are fine, maybe some minor injures. As for the ones who went with you… All things considered you came out pretty well. Choji and Neji are in critical condition, they could go either way; though with Lady Tsunade I bet they'll be fine, their surgeries should be over soon. Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara received minor injures. Temari's fine. Sasuke got away. Naruto's alive, but he's badly banged up. Sasuke knocked him out."

"Wow, I missed a lot."

"Yeah, Kiba, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.

We lost a lot of shinobi in this and it made me realize just how fast things happen."

Kiba was watching me carefully. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today. Inuzuka Kiba, I, I've been watching you for a long time and I really like you a lot. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

I blushed and looked at the two dogs lying side-by-side.

Kiba's POV

When Yuri told me she liked me I was very surprised. When she was at the academy she was calm, cool, and a bit distant. I realize now that Hinata, Neji, and I were the people she made an effort to talk to. She spoke occasionally with the people who now make up teams 7-10. Some kids even seemed to hate her for no apparent reason. Yet she was also kind. You noticed it in small ways. She smiled at people occasionally, especially me, Neji, and Hinata. She defended the people who were teased. Not always in the best manor …but… it's the thought that counts, I guess… Then I thought about how I felt about her. I certainly noticed more and more about her. I just hadn't thought about her in this light yet. I just never had time and I was as oblivious as most boys are. Yes, I realize this fact and admit it. Akamaru liked her…and Akari, definitely. Those two always hung out with each other nearby when Yuri or I didn't need them. I thought some more. Yes I like her; I like her a lot, really a lot. And I want to know more about her and her personality. I looked at her; she was watching the two dogs lying together. Her cheeks were pink and she seemed nervous. She fidgeted occasionally. I guess she was a girl in some respects.

"Yuri?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me and I realized that her face was cute. In a few years she would be beautiful. No more weird thoughts.

"Yuri, I, I like you too. I really like you a lot. I would be glad to go out with you." I blushed as well.

"Really?"

Her whole face lit up and for an instant she was beautiful. I nodded.

"Thank you!"

She leaned over and hugged me gently. I was surprised, but I awkwardly hugged her back. It was nice, pleasant. Then we both turned scarlet and she released me and said

"You should rest; I'll go check on the others."

Then, still red, she slipped out of the room, pausing at the door to turn and smile at me, ^_^, and then vanished around the corner, Akari trialing after her.


	6. Secrets Long Kept

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Six months later-One year after the formation of Team 8

Shino is now a Chunin too. Kiba and I are still going out. The village is still working hard to rebuild. We go on lots of missions. Naruto left about six months ago with his teacher, the pervy sage/hermit Jiraiya, on a training journey. The village is a lot quieter now. It's kinda nice. Hinata's been a little sad, but she's been training really hard. We all have. None of us want to be left behind as Naruto gets stronger. I've been over to Kiba's house a few times. He's only been to my house once before. He had to come in through the window. It's annoying, but if uncle found out I have a boyfriend, he would flip, it wouldn't be pretty, and there would probably be a funeral soon after. Kiba's coming in a few minutes…through the window. T_T Oh well, I'm just glad to see him! ^_^

"Kiba, I have something I need to tell you" I said fidgeting nervously. We were sitting side by side against the wall, holding hands.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I, I'm not exactly who, or what, you think I am."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He scooted closer to me and squeezed my hand. I looked him in the eyes.

"I've never told anyone this before. Kiba, I'm not fully Hyuuga. I'm only half Hyuuga. I'm also half Uchiha. I have Byakugan and Sharingan."

Kiba just stared at me. O_O. I looked away. A few seconds later the door burst open and in tumbled Hinata and Neji, both of them looking shocked and scared. I jumped up in surprise.

"How long have you been there?"

"Hinata and I saw you and Kiba in here. You know outsiders aren't allowed in."

I rolled my eyes "Like I care."

"Anyway, is what you said true?" Neji asked, coming closer.

I nodded.

"How?"

"Our Mother, meaning Neji's and mine, had an affair with Sasuke's uncle. You three are the first to know other then Mother, Father, and Uncle, the Hokage and me, of course."

"Do you really have Byakugan and Sharingan?"

"Yep, Mother died when I was born, but she left a letter explaining everything. Even so I was still shocked when I awakened Sharingan. Uncle doesn't know how much of the Uchihas power I have. I'm one of the few survivors of the attack, even though I'm not fully Uchiha. It's probably thanks to the fact that no one knows who I am. Itachi and I are the only Uchiha in the village at the moment, though he doesn't know, yet. Since I awaken Sharingan I've discovered my eyes have four stages: Byakugan, normal Hyuuga eye, normal eye with pupil, the color varies, and Sharingan."

"Wow. O_O. May I see Sharingan? Neji asked.

"Sure."

I activated Sharingan. And said "It depends which one it is. Usually its just two commas, though three commas are becoming more and frequent lately.

Now throw a kunai at my face as fast as fast as you can."

He hesitated.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine. Remember, as fast as possible."

He pulled out a kunai and backed up to the door as I backed up to the opposite wall. Neji threw the kunai faster then the others could see, but to me it was like it was moving in slow motion. I sidestepped and caught it easily. They all stared at me. O_O.

"Amazing" breathed Hinata.

I disengaged Sharingan and engaged the normal eyes with pupils. Then I engaged Byakugan.

Instead of looking at them I looked through the walls, floor, and ceiling. Then I disengaged Byakugan and returned to my normal Hyuuga eyes. They were all staring at me in awe.

"I never though it could be possible" said Neji.

"While I'm telling my life story, there's one other thing I guess you should know."

"What, you're related to Shino?" Kiba teased, though I could tell he was shaken.

"No, I'm not related to Shino. I have the spirit of the six-tailed Griffin sealed inside me."

I think Hinata almost fainted.

"What! You're kidding!" cried Kiba O_O

"Kiba, would I joke about this?"

"Well no, but… I think I liked it better when you were related to Shino."

~_~

"I've never been related to Shino and I'm not kidding. Hinata, seal all my chakra points."

"W, What?!"

"Hinata, pretend I'm one of the logs at the training grounds you practice on."

"I, I couldn't do that to a teammate!"

I sighed with some impatience.

"Fine then, Neji you do it. Don't worry about hurting, just do it. Make sure you seal all of my points. Pretend I'm Naruto and this is the Chunin Exam if it makes you feel better. Ok?"

Neji hesitated then said

"Fine, just don't regret this. Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!"

After he had sealed, I closed my eyes, places my hands in the tiger seal, and concentrated.

_Oy Griffin, let me borrow a little of your power to prove your existence to them._

A sphere of violet chakra surrounded me. I let it remain for a minute before breaking my concentration and opening my eyes. They were all still staring at me. O_O T_T

"If you could keep this between the four of us I'd be much obliged. I'll probably tell Kurenai-sensei and Shino at some point, but for now it's a secret."

I walked over to the window and looked out. I could feel them drilling holes with their eyes. I turned around and walked over to Hinata and Neji.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Kiba, alone."

Hinata at least understood.

"Right, come on Neji-kun."

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. I turned and looked at Kiba and said

"If you want to stop going out with me I understand, I won't hold it against you."


	7. I Have No Say or Choice in Anything

Kiba had a strange expression on his face, it was hard to read what he was thinking or feeling. I looked away and stared out the window.

"Why would I want to stop going out with you?"

"Because, to put it bluntly, I'm a freak, you don't want to go out with a freak. Plus, the whole village hates me for what I am."

"You're not a freak, your cool. And not everyone hates you; I don't, Teams 7-10 don't, Neji and Hinata don't, and the Hokage doesn't. Plus, you've always watched over me, why shouldn't I do the same thing for you? I just realized; the girl who always watched and was always there when I needed help was you. When Akamaru cut his paw on a rock on a walk, you appeared from somewhere and put ointment and a bandage on it. When I was just learning to swim I was swimming alone in the river and the current caught me. I was drowning, but you came out from some were, swam out to me and pulled me ashore. You even did CPR on me. You've done more then that, you've always been there for me, like my guardian angel. Now I can be there for you. I'll still go out with you if you want me to."

He took my hand. I turned to him and smiled. Then he surprised me by pulling me close and kissing me on the lips. It was my first kiss, besides the mouth to mouth resuscitation I did on him when he was drowning, and that doesn't count, even though it was nice anyway. Hinata entered my room ten seconds later. We broke apart quickly, both of us turning red. She too was a bit pink.

"I, I'm sorry to intrude, but Neji-kun said to tell you that father is coming and Kiba needs to get out of here"

I hurried over to the window and looked out. Two servants were talking.

"No good, but I think my closet is big enough though."

I grabbed Akamaru and shoved him and Kiba into my closet and closed the door.

"Hinata, unless you can think of a good excuse for being here, you should get out of here."

She nodded and hurried out. I turned around and said to my closet:

"No matter what happens stay in there till I say so or we both leave, and keep quiet."

Just then Akari barked. Shoot, I forgot to hide her! Right as I was about to dive for her and shove her under the bed, the door opened and my uncle walked in.

"You still have that dog I see."

"Yes Uncle."

"Very well, its time I did something about it. I want it gone by evening."

o_o "Uncle, I won't do that."

"Why not, it just takes up space and time. You will get rid of it. A Hyuuga doesn't need a dog and don't say you aren't a Hyuuga."

"I need Akari for my jutsus."

"You have Juuken, you don't need jutsus. Get rid of it. Anyway I don't have time to argue, I'm leaving to meet with the heads of several other clans."

"Why?"

"So I can arrange a marriage contract for you."

I stared at him in shock. O_O O_o

"What?! Marriage?! Me?! I'm too young! Plus, nobody would want me."

"You would be surprised. Remember, which ever clan gets you, also gets the power of the Hyuugas, the Uchihas, and the six-tailed monster."

"You didn't tell them, did you?!" O_o O_O

"Just the heads of a few clans."

"Which clans?"

"The Abumare Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Nara Clan, and the Akimichi Clan."

"You would be willing to wed me to an outsider?!" O_o

"Since you aren't worth much to me, then yes. I think this will be good. I can finally get you out of here."

~_~ "If you insist. But if I might state my preference?"

"Very well, for what it's worth."

~_~ "I would choose the Abumare Clan or the Inuzuka Clan."

"It appears we are in agreement in one respect. I was thinking the same thing. If I chose the Inuzuka Clan your skills with that mutt might prove useful. Very well, I'm going. I'll be back tonight."

And with that he left. I waited a minute before letting Kiba and Akamaru out of the close. I could tell he was angry.

"How dare he treat you like that, and Akari too!"

"That went surprisingly well."

"What?! He treated you like nothing!"

"Yup, that's what I am, an inanimate object with no feelings or opinions that exists solely to take up space."

"How can you stand to live here?"

"I don't have a choice, I'm a Hyuuga, and I have to live here."

"Do you really like Shino?"

"Not the way I like you. But he would be my second choice, not that I have one. I knew that if I told him just your clan he might be suspicious."

"Oh, I see."

I could tell he actually didn't really see, but I figured he would get it eventually.

"If you hurry you can make it back to your house before he gets there. Explain the situation, and do what you can to get ready to impress him. Here's an incentive: You can repay me even more then you already have by saving me from hell."

"I, I like you a lot, but marriage?!"

I smiled.

"I understand. I feel the same way. It would be awhile before we actually got married. We'd be at least sixteen, if not eighteen, or twenty-one."

"Oh, ok, that's a relief. I guess I should go. See ya."

He hugged me tightly, and then he and Akamaru hopped out the window. I leaned out after him.

"Thank you!" I called.

Later That Evening

I met my uncle when he returned.

"How did it go?" I asked casually.

He glared at me.

"Well, I will consider my options carefully over the next few weeks and decide."

"Goodnight Uncle."

I hurried back to my room. It wasn't the answer I had hoped for, but it made sense.


	8. Team 8 Finds Out

One Week Later

"Your mission is to catch a band of criminals. It's a B rank mission. Dismissed!"

That's how we ended up near the border of the Fire and Wind Countries, in the middle of a fight. We each took on a criminal a piece. I of course being the smart person I was took on the leader. It wasn't going well. He had me backed up against the edge of a cliff. Juuken wasn't quite enough. All of a sudden he drove his foot into my stomach. I went sailing… over the edge of the cliff. O_O ~_~ As I plummeted straight down I heard Hinata scream and that guy's laughter. I thought; Crap! I'm going to die! But then I remembered that Griffins have wings. I have six-tailed Griffin inside me, I wonder if it would work… What the heck. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I closed my eye and concentrated.

_Oy Griffin, I die, you die, give me some wings._

_Ugh fine, you stupid twerp._

Suddenly I stopped falling. I opened my eyes, I was floating in midair. Actually I was flapping violet chakra wings. I marveled at them for a bit before remembering about the fight. I soared into the air. When I exploded into view from straight down I could see the shock on everyone's faces. The boss had the sense to attack me, but I dodged. Then Hinata shrieked. I looked that way and got distracted. The Griffin saw an opportunity and took it. Soon my eyes turned violet and I was encased in a Griffin shaped suit of violet chakra. I dive-bombed Hinata's attacker and ripped his throat out. The boss had the sense to attack me again, but it rebounded back at him. The other to criminals tried to run, but I was to fast for them. I rose into the air, searching for my next victim. My violet eyes settled on Hinata. I dived straight at her. But something made the Griffin hesitate and I retook partial control. My eyes returned to normal and I saw pure terror on Hinata's face. What the hell was I doing! It was too late to pull up, I'd land on her head! I managed to veer to the side a little. I crashed full-force head-on into the ground. I felt my left wrist give, before I flipped through the air, landed again, and rolled a little ways before stopping.

Kiba's POV

After Yuri reappeared she finished all the criminals. Then she rose into the air and dived at Hinata! Then I think she realized what she was doing because she veered to the left a little. Then she hit the ground and I heard a crack, the she flipped through the air, and rolled into some trees. I ran over to her. Kurenai-sensei tried to stop me, but I dodged.

"Wait Kiba, it might be dangerous!"

Like I cared. When I found her she was lying on her side; the faint outline of the Griffin flickering around her. Her wrist was bent at a strange angle, which explains the crack I heard. I shook her gently and she opened her eyes.

Yuri's POV

I opened my eyes when Kiba shook me. My wrist was throbbing, but other than that I was fine. I had rolled onto all fours and sat up, when his voice started.

_Impressive child, but you won't be so lucky again, your still under my control._

I clapped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

_Just shut up and leave me alone._

We argued back and forth, all the while Kiba kept shaking me and talking to me. After a while my will flickered and the Griffin sized complete control again. I opened my eyes and they were violet. The form of the Griffin grew solid again. I raised my head and stared at Kiba hungrily. I raised my hand which now had claws. I was about to kill him, when he kissed me hard and deeply. The Griffin just about had a heart attack, if it had a heart. Either way it beat a hasty retreat. Me eyes turned back to their normal color and closed, and my hand dropped to my side. I was able to stay conscious for a few seconds to savor the feeling of Kiba's lips on mine. Then I sank sideways, unconscious.

Kiba's POV

As Yuri sank sideways I caught her and lowered her to the ground her head in my lap. Everyone, even Hinata, was looking very surprised. I blushed and looked away. Finally Kurenai-sensei said

"I can't wait to her the explanation for this, though I do think I know what happened."

I decided Yuri couldn't complain if I told the rest of team we were going out.

"Yuri and I are going out and have been doing so for about six months. I think the only person who really knows what happened is Yuri. I know what that chakra was, but beyond that I don't know. Unless, Hinata, did she tell you anything more?"

"N, No, she just told Neji-kun and I what she and Father talked about after we left."

"Ok, any way we should probably splint her wrist. Then take care of any other injuries, and start heading back to the village. Yuri will tell us when she wants to." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Kurenai-sensei said.

"I'll carry Yuri." I said.

Yuri's POV

When I came to I was riding piggyback on Kiba. When I asked what happened, Kurenai-sensei called for a rest and Kiba set me down and everyone sat down.

"Do you really not remember?" asked Kurenai-sensei

"I remember up until I fell off the cliff and asked the Griffin for help. Then I remember almost killing Hinata…Hinata! Are you ok!"

"Y, Yes, I was just scared."

"That's a relief; anyway, I remember hitting the ground. I remember Kiba and then the Griffin and I started arguing. And the next thing I knew Kiba was…um…holding me, then I passed out and then I woke up on Kiba's back."

"Was that chakra what I thought it was?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"If you mean was it the Daemon Griffin's chakra, then yes. Shino, I guess you're the only one the team who doesn't know, I have the six-tailed Griffin Daemon sealed inside me."

"I see" said Shino.

"Kurenai-sensei, did you know about me when you took me onto Team Eight?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was this active."

"Why did you take me, knowing that? Did you feel sorry for me? Did you pity me?"

"No, I took you because I had seen you at the academy and I saw that you had talent. No matter what other people think of you are a splendid shinobi. All of you are."

We sat around and relaxed for a while. Then the leader of the criminals showed up. I guess I didn't kill him after all. He was pissed at me.

"I'll make you pay you snot-nosed brat!"

I stood up. I was still mad that he had kicked me off the cliff.

"I'll take care of him. I hate leaving unfinished business. Plus, I have something I've been meaning to try out. Sharingan!"

Everyone stared at me.

"W, What! Impossible! Those eyes were supposed to have been almost wiped out!"

I looked him in the eyes and used a fairly low level genjutsu. He sank to his knees with a look of horror on his face. I pulled out a kunai, reversed it, and knocked him out completely. I kept Sharingan activated and turned around. Yes, they were staring at me. I sighed. I guess it was time to tell all.

"How do you have those eyes? Only Uchihas have those eyes."

Kurenai-sensei asked.

So I told my story and a little more.

"Every morning I leave the Hyuuga Complex at six and head to a secret spot to practice Sharingan and fire jutsus, then at nine I head to the training grounds, where I meet you and train Hyuuga style and work with Akari. The whole time I watch Kiba out of the corner of my eye to see how to train Akari; he also helps me himself of course. And yes, it was Kiba and his family that inspired me to get a dog, much to my family's displeasure. There you have it, my life story. I would like it if it stayed a Team Eight secret and the fact that Kiba and I are going out should be kept a secret as well."

And with that I passed out in Kiba's lap.


	9. Engagement Arranged

When I came to again, I was lying in a bed in what I assumed to be, after a careful scrutiny of the room, the hospital. When I looked to the left I saw Kiba dozing in a chair next to me. When I sat up, he woke up and said,

"Good Morning Yuri, how do you feel?"

"Fine, why am I here?"

"Well, the Fifth said you could go home, but I decided you should stay here were I can see you. Oh, and your uncle didn't stop by." "I'm not surprised, I don't care. Thanks Kiba."

He smiled and held my hand.

"Hinata watched you a little when I went home for a bit."

"Still, anyway Kiba, I'm sorry."

He frowned.

"What for?"

"For not telling you about me, who I really am I mean, sooner. I just never told anyone before and I didn't want you to dislike me."

He smiled.

"It's ok; I don't blame you for being worried, considering. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

He sighed.

"I guess now that you're up you should go home."

He helped me to my feet.

"Come on, I'll walk you most of the way home. That was an impressive speech you gave on the mission, by the way. Everyone was in awe. That's three times you've given impressive speeches. Naruto told me about the speech you gave at the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. Then there was the one were you told Neji, Hinata, and I about your past. And the one you just gave on the mission. You're good at making impressive speeches. It'll probably save our lives one day."

"That was quiet a speech yourself."

I chuckled and squeezed his hand as we left the hospital.

Two Weeks Later-Hyuuga Complex

It was evening. I was lying on my bed reading a book when my uncle came in. I put my book down and bowed.

"Uncle?"  
"I have put careful thought into this and I have decided which clan you will marry into. They have already been informed and have accepted my decision. There will be no changes."

I waited with growing impatience and apprehension, but I didn't say any thing unless I gave anything away.

"You will be married into the Inuzuka Clan. You will wed the boy Kiba Inuzuka when you are both sixteen. Do you understand?"

On the inside I smiled and cheered. On the outside I said:

"Yes Uncle, I understand. But why do we have to marry at

sixteen, shouldn't we wait?"

"The Inuzukas protested as well. Why wait? The sooner you're no longer was wasting my time, space, and food the better."

"If we waited till we were say, twenty-one, we would be more prepared, more mature, and I could serve the village more."

He glared at me. It was a glare that would have made flowers wilt and people who weren't used to being glared at like that or were faint of heart, run screaming out the door or faint or both. I stood firm.

"Very well, you will be wed when you are twenty-one, but until then I will no longer provide you with food or allowance. However, I will be generous and you will be able to keep half of the money you make off of missions. This way you can continue to serve the village in your small way."

"Thank you Uncle." I said, bowing.

He nodded and left. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was in another part of the complex, then I slipped put of the house. I started running toward the Inuzukas house. As I rounded a corner I ran into Kiba, literally. As I staggered back he caught me, apologized, realized who I was, then pulled me down an alley. I guess he and I had the same idea.

"Sorry, I was on my way to your place." He said.

"It's okay, I was on the way to you place."

"I guess you heard to huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sixteen" he said. "I like you a lot, but to marry you in three years!"

I smiled.

"I understand, but good news!"

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I convinced him to wait till we're twenty-one."

"Really?! That's great!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I smiled.

"I knew your ability to give impressive speeches would come in handy."

"I just gave him some reasons to wait and sacrificed some privileges. There were no impressive speeches involved"

"Did he tell you why he wanted us to get married so soon?"

"Yup, something to the effect of, so I can stop wasting his time, space, and food."

"He told you that to your face?!"

"Where else would he have told it to, my dog?"

"I hate him."

"Join the club."

"So, what privileges did you lose?"

"Well, He's not going to feed me any more and he isn't going to give me an allowance anymore, but at least I get to keep the money I make on missions."

"You never got to keep the money you made on missions? Any of it?!"

"Nope, but I never needed it."

"Half the money you make on missions isn't enough to buy three meals a day! Plus food for Akari!"

I shrugged.

"I'll make it work."

"You can live at my house!"

I smiled.

"I can't do that, Uncle would flip. Just because he isn't going to feed me any more doesn't mean I don't have to obey him any more. Speaking of which, I should go before he realizes that I'm gone."

He sighed.

"I should go too. Try not to starve."

The he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he slowly pulled away and walked away. Then I hurried home, lips tingling.


	10. Dinner at the Inuzuka's

Two Mornings Later

Before I left for the day my uncle stopped me.

"We will be having dinner at the Inuzukas. It's time you were introduced to the boy. Make sure you are presentable by six."

I got to the training grounds and waited. Kiba arrived early to. He was carrying a bag of something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Food for you. When I told my mom and my sister, Hana, they gave me this to give to you. It's breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you and Akari."

I smiled.

"Tell them thanks for me. Speaking of dinner, I guess my uncle and I are coming over for dinner at your place, so act like we don't know each other very well."

He sighed.

"All right, I just wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret."

"I know, I don't like it either, but I don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"Ask Neji about it."

I squeezed his hand.

"Anyway, after tonight this whole thing will go to the back of my uncle's mind for a few years. Oh yeah, tonight make sure to wear something nice."

"What, isn't what I'm wearing nice?" He said in an injured voice.

"No, its nice. I like it, I just meant something more formal."

"I know, I'm just teasing you." He said, hugging me.

That night when my uncle and I arrived at the Inuzukas house I was wearing a blue kimono with silver stars that my uncle deemed "acceptable".

Once we had sat down, Kiba's mother, Tsume, said:

"So this is the other girl on Kiba's team."

"You never told me you were on the same team as this boy." My uncle said.

"I assumed Hinata would've told you."

"Ah yes, she did mention it. Two worthless ninja on one team. I hope you two aren't dragging your team down." ~_~

"I try not and Hinata is very strong."

He sniffed. For the rest of dinner the others talked while I kept silent. Finally my uncle turned to me and said:

"Why aren't you saying anything? I suppose it's because your conversation skills are as useless as the rest of you. And you were never very friendly, always sullen. Oh never mind, I suppose we shouldn't bother these people anymore."

He got up and said to the Inuzukas:

"Thank you for accepting such a burden, but perhaps she will be of some use to you." ~_~

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me to my feet saying:

"Come on; get up, stop wasting time and space."

"Uncle, might I stay and talk to Kiba about our mission the day after tomorrow?"

He sighed.

"Very well, don't get in the way."

To the others he said:

"If she is, don't hesitate to throw her out."

To me he said:

"Don't come back late, or there will be consequences."

And with that he left. After making sure he had left I looked up and said:

"That went well. I'm sorry, he isn't the nicest person."

"If you call that well, I hate to see what you call badly." Tsume said

"Well, he didn't yell or hit. I say that's good."

"He hits you?!" They exclaimed O_O

"He hits us a lot. He doesn't usually hit Neji though, because Neji sort of hits back."

"How do you stand it?" Hana asked.

"Easy, I don't have a choice. Oh yeah!"

I stood and bowed

"Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. I've never eaten at anyone else's house before and this is only the third time I've ever even visited someone else's house."

They stared. O_O

"Surely you've been over to a friend's house, other then ours."

"I never had any friends, for obvious reasons. I was barely let out of the house and when I was, I followed Kiba around, though he never noticed me."

"Oh, I see." Tsume said looking at Kiba with a playful glint in her eyes. "And what kind of a shinobi are you, being unable to notice that your being stalked by a girl all the time?" she said teasingly.

Kiba blushed and reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Mom, we'll be upstairs."

And pulled me out of the room. When we got to his room he pulled me in and shut the door, still holding my hand. O_o Then he tugged me over to the bed and sat us down.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, your uncle said some really bad things and I thought you might be hurt or something."

"I don't care. Even if I was upset, no one would care. Nobody ever has."

"I care" said Kiba, looking at me. "Why do you say you don't have a choice?"

"I'm a Hyuuga; I have no choice in anything. My uncle decides everything for us. Ask Neji for details." I looked at Kiba "Its nice to have some one who cares what happens to me other than Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji."

"Kurenai-sensei and Shino care about you. Is marriage the only way to get out of that place?"

"Yup, or unless I'm killed, which works for me."

"Don't die! I'm glad I'm marrying you."

I am to, I'm very grateful to you for agreeing to this, but I, I kinda wish that you had another reason to go through with this, though I guess it's a lot to ask. No one's ever really loved me…"

I was blushing and mumbling.

"Yuri." Kiba was blushing to, but looking at me intently.

"There is another reason. Yuri, I like you a lot, more than a lot. I, I love you."

He blushed even redder.

"No ones ever told me that before, but then again I've ever felt like this before. K, Kiba, I love you to." I said blushing.

"I, I'm glad we're in agreement."

"I, I should go, Uncle will be mad if I get home to late."

"Yuri, wait!"

Kiba grabbed my wrist and I half-turned. He put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I really do love you." He murmured in my ear. Then his lips found mine and we kissed. For a minute time stopped. Then we broke apart and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you Kiba, thank you for everything."

I slowly and reluctantly pulled away. I smiled at him.

"You look cute and handsome, nice."

He blushed and smiled.

"You look great too. Beautiful. The kimono suits you."

"Thanks, I'll see you the day after tomorrow at the main gate. Bye."

I smiled and slipped out. Then I went back downstairs and bowed, thanking Kiba's family for the wonderful meal. Then I left and hurried home. When I got there Neji and Hinata were waiting for me. They asked me things like; are you ok, and how did it go?

Then Hinata gave me a ring.

"It's an engagement ring; Father says you have to wear it. Neji-kun has one for Kiba-kun as well."

I sighed. Oh well. I told them what had happened up to the point when uncle left. The rest I would keep to myself and remember for the rest of my life. Then I went to bed.


	11. Things Turn Ugly

The Next Day- Kiba's POV

In the morning after I had a quick breakfast I headed out. I was going to find Neji and ask him about Yuri. I decided to try training ground nine first. On the way there I found him.

"Hey Neji, you free?"

"Yes, I was about to find you. I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, here. Yuri has one as well. You have to wear it."

"Oh, uh, right, thanks.'

Blushing slightly I slipped the ring on my finger.

"Anyway I wanted to know something and Yuri said I should ask you rather then her."

"I see, what is your question?"

"Well, when I ask Yuri why she stays at the Hyuuga Complex and says she has no choice in any thing. What does she mean and why can't she answer my questions? Should I not be asking?"

Neji sighed.

"No, considering your position and relationship with her you have a right to know. But, I ask that you keep this between you, her and your family. She and I are cursed. We have a curse seal. We must serve and obey the Main Branch. The curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the Side Branch by the Main Branch. With a simple secret hand seal the Side Branch member's mind can easily be destroyed. We live in fear. Death is just as easy of course. And this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the ability of Byakugan along with it. The Hyuuga Clan is a house that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable. So with this jutsu, the Side Branch is allowed to live only to protect the Main Branch. No disobedience is allowed by the Main Branch. It's an effective, created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan blood of the Hyuuga. I hated the Main Branch because of this and what happened to my Father. Do you know what happened to my father, Yuri's stepfather? One night nine years ago Hinata-sama was taken by someone. Our uncle, Hiashi-sama took care of it and killed him. It was dark and the kidnapper was wearing a mask. It turned out that the kidnaper was none other than the Cloud Countries leader, who had had just finished signing an alliance treaty with the leaf. It became clear that he was after the secrets of the Byakugan from the beginning, but the Cloud Country, with one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. The Leaf and Cloud argued back and forth. It almost came to war, but the Leaf wished to avoid war. So they made a backdoor agreement with the Cloud. The Cloud wanted the Hyuugas Main Branch's advanced blood and the Byakugan. They demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama and the Leaf agreed to their demands and war was safely avoided. Thanks to my father and Yuri's step father, who was killed by the Main Branch to replace Hyuuga Hiashi's corpse. To escape this horrible curse, there is no method but death. I always thought my father had been forced to die for the Main Branch, but that day after my bout with Hinata I learned the truth. My father chose to give up his life for his brother, not for the Main Branch. He defied destiny and chose to die and be free. Uncle treats Yuri worse then Hinata and me because she is different and because my father hated her. He hated her because she was not his child, she was possessed by the Griffin and my mother died giving birth to her. If she had lived, perhaps my father would have loved her. As for why Yuri couldn't tell you this, I don't think she could've, because she was afraid of what you would think, how you would react, and she probably thought I could tell it better and it would be easier for me to tell you."

I stared at him. O_O He took off his head band. There on his forehead was the curse seal.

"Wow."

I was surprised, to say the least. This made me realize just how little I knew about the Hyuuga Clan.

I think I'll be going to the library after this to see if I can find out anymore. Neji put his headband back on.

"Come on, I believe Yuri is at the complex at the moment. Since it's our day off and if I'm with you, you can see her without sneaking in."

"Thanks."

So much for the library. Oh well, I'll just go another day. When we arrived at the complex we heard raised voices.

"We should go see." Neji said.

I nodded

Yuri's POV

I was reading a book in my room when I heard raised voices coming from the training ground.

"Get up you stupid girl! Why can't you get it right?!"

"I, I'm trying Father."

"No, your not!"

I ran out there. Hinata was crouching on the ground, panting.

"Uncle, what are you doing? It's our day off!"

"For you maybe, you lazy slug. But Hinata is getting some real training with me."

"It's Hinata's day off to! She and I are going out!"

"You can go; I don't care what happens to you. But not Hinata, she stays!"

"I'm not leaving her with you!"

"Then you can wait in the corner!"

"No! She and I are leaving!"

He slapped me, hard."

"Get out!"

"No!"

"Uncle, what's going on?"

Neji was standing at the door. My uncle backed off. He knows not to mess with Neji.

"Ch, fine, all of you get out! I'm tired of arguing!"

Neji ran over and helped Hinata up and put an arm around her. Then he grabbed me by the wrist and hurried out. Kiba met us outside the gate.

"Yuri, Hinata! Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said "Hinata are you ok?"

"I, I'm fine" she said still panting.

"You're not fine! Neither of you are!" The boys exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" I said again "I'm used to it. I get hit a lot. I'm more concerned about Hinata."

"Everyday?" Neji asked.

"Yup, you wouldn't know Neji. He's smart. He waits till you're not around. The bruises heal by morning thanks to the Griffin."

They were both shocked, but Kiba offered to let us come to his house.

"Sis may be a vet, but she can still heal humans."

When Kiba's sister and mother heard they were shocked too. Tsume offered to speak to the Hokage, but I explained that it would just make things worse. We stayed there most of the day and then headed home.


	12. The Griffin on the Loose

The Next Day- Kiba's POV

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Kurenai-sensei was getting impatient. "Kiba, did you see Yuri or Hinata yesterday?"

I told them about what had happened yesterday. Kurenai-sensei looked worried.

"Since we need them to do the mission, let's stop by the Hyuuga Complex. When we got there we stopped by the gate and we heard voices.

"Uncle," Yuri was saying "Hinata and I have to go. We're already twenty minutes late."

"Then you should get going. Though if your team had any sense they would have left without you two useless shinobi. Anyway, sense you wouldn't let me have her yesterday, she's going to train with me today, mission or no. Now come on girl get up."

We peered around the corner. There was Hinata and her father fighting Juuken style with Yuri watching. Then Hinata's father sent her skidding back and charged another attack. Then Yuri leapt between them shouting:

"No Uncle, stop! That attack is to strong!"

"Get out of the way, stupid girl!"

The attack hit Yuri full on. She flipped through the air and slammed into the opposite wall with a thud. Hinata started to go over to her, but her father grabbed her.

"Father, what have you done?! That attack was to strong! You might've killed her!"

"Hinata, whether she lives or dies is of no consequence of me. Now come on. We're in the middle of training."

"No, let me go! I have to see if she's alright!"

Her fathers face darkened. He raised a hand to hit her, but Kurenai-sensei finally intervened.

"Hiashi-sama! Stop, this isn't necessary!"

Shino pulled Hinata away from her father. I ran over to Yuri. She was still breathing, which I took to be a good sign. Hiashi sighed.

"So you haven't left yet. Very well, take that piece of trash over there with and get out. Hinata stays.

Yuri's POV

I snapped. My eyes went violet.

"Uncle, you bastard."

I went griffin. My uncle was shocked.

"What did you call me?!"

I rose into the air.

"Leave Hinata alone."

I dived. Kurenai-sensei stepped between us.

"Get back!"

Kiba's POV

I leapt up and grabbed Yuri around her waist.

"Yuri, calm down!"

"I'm not Yuri, you fool. She gave into me. Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"I won't till I fulfill that stupid girls request to kill that human. Release me, you pathetic fool!"

The Griffin/Yuri slashed me deeply across my cheek. I released her and staggered back, shocked. Yuri hurt me! Then I remembered that it was the Griffin in control now, not Yuri. The Griffin charged, Kurenai-sensei or no."

"Stop!"

That was Yuri, but how?

"Speak up pathetic human, I can't hear you."

"I said: stop. I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Friends? Don't make me laugh girl. They hate you."

"I don't care. I value them as friends no matter what they think of me!"

The Griffin sighed.

"Very well I suppose I have no choice. You were warned."

There was silence, and then Yuri screamed.

"There, now just sit back, relax, and watch."

"Kiba." Kurenai-sensei "Calm her like you did last time."

I nodded and came round to her front.

"Ha, I never fall for the same trick twice. I'm not that stu…"

I kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened and returned to normal. I pulled away slowly.

"Kiba." She murmured before passing out.

Yuri's POV

When I woke up I was in the hospital. Kiba was sitting on a chair next to me.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

I sat up.

"Is Hinata ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good, what happened to your cheek?"

I reached over and gently touched the bandage.

"It's nothing. A cat got me."

"Oh, ok."

Several Hours Later- Kiba's POV

Hinata and I were talking around the corner from Yuri's room.

"What happened to the mission?" I asked.

"It got reassigned to Team 10. How's the wound Yuri gave you? It looked deep."

"It wasn't Yuri, it was the Griffin. It isn't bad but it's not healing very much. I'll have the Fifth look at it later."

I heard a noise behind us and I turned around to see Yuri standing there with a look of horror on her face.

"Yuri."

I took a step toward her. She backed away, shaking her head.

"What have I done, what have I done?!"

Then she turned and ran.

"Yuri!"

I ran after her.

"Yuri, wait!"

Yuri's POV

I was running, fast. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get away. Away from anyone else. Away from him. I was so stupid. I had hurt the one person who truly cared about me and loved me; in a different way then the rest of the teams did. I could here him behind me, calling, but I couldn't face him. I kept running till suddenly I couldn't run anymore. I had run to my old private training ground and I was standing at the edge of a small cliff with about a ten foot drop.

"Yuri!"

I turned around. Kiba had finally caught up to me.

"Yuri, finally, I caught you. Why did you run?"

"I'm sorry Kiba, I'm so sorry"

"You mean about my cheek? You don't have to apologize. It was an accident. It wasn't even you, it was the Griffin."

"If it's nothing why did you hide it?"

He sighed.

"Because Kurenai-sensei warned me you might react like this."

"Then you aren't mad? You won't hit me?

His eyes widened.

"Of course I won't hit you and I'm not mad."

He raised his arms. I closed my eyes and looked away, ready for punishment. Instead he pulled me close, kissed me on the forehead, and held me.

"I told you silly, I'm not angry and I won't hurt you. I love you."

"Thank you Kiba. I…"

Before I could finish, the edge of the cliff we were standing on broke away from the main part of the cliff and crumbled. I tried to make sure I was under Kiba.

_Oy Griffin! A little help here?!_

_He He. It won't kill you, plus I'm still mad at you about be fore. So, no, I won't help you._

Then we both hit the ground.


	13. Of Hospitals and Sneaking Out

About Ten Minutes Later- Kiba's POV

When I came to I was face down on Yuri's chest. I blushed and rolled off. I lay on the ground checking for injuries. Once I determined that I was reasonably ok, with no broken bones, I sat up and leaned over Yuri. She was breathing, which was good but I couldn't tell the extent of her injuries and I didn't want to move her. I noticed Akamaru and Akari were gone. They didn't fall so I hoped that they had gone for help. I tried to make her comfortable. Then I sat back to wait.

Yuri's POV

When I awoke I was in the hospital. I seem to be waking up there a lot lately. Kiba was sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up. I winced. He pushed me back down.

"We fell off a cliff and you cushioned my fall."

"Oh right, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you. How do you feel?"

"Not bad. How bad is it?"

"Wow I figured you'd say you were fine. Let's see, bruised spine, jarred neck, and four broken ribs, probably courtesy of me. What were you thinking?! I could've squashed you!"

"I'm not that small, plus its my fault we were there in the first place, and its repayment for hurting you."

He sighed.

"You didn't owe me anything. You scared me, you were just lying there, and there was nothing I could do."

"I'm sorry."

"Its all right now, just try not to do it again."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Not sure, preferably as long as possible. The longer you're here, the more time I get to spend with you.

I smiled.

"So what were you going to say before we fell?"

"I think you already know what I was going to say."

"Yeah I know, but I like to hear it."

I smiled again.

"Very well, I love you."

He smiled.

"I know. I love you too."

We both blushed. Then he leaned over and kissed me. We stayed like that till we heard a cough from the doorway. We broke apart and looked around. There in the doorway stood the Fifth Hokage! To Kiba she said:

"I thought I told you to keep her quiet and not excite her."

I blushed and looked down. He blushed and stammered:

"Uh, I, well, Yuri! I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit, ok?"

I nodded and he beat a hasty retreat.

"I take you to are going out?"

Yeah."

"Good for you. For what it's worth, I approve. Though I hear you've had trouble with your uncle."

"Nothing out of the ordinary"

She snorted.

"Whatever. I suppose I should get to work on you, considering that's what I came to do."

Several days later I was back to training. That evening I was lying on my bed reading a book. Small rocks began hitting the window. Akari trotted over to the window and woofed. I set my book down and walked over to the window. I figured an attacker wouldn't be stupid enough to alert me to their presence. I opened the window and stuck my head out. Kiba was there.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner, if at all possible."

I thought about it for a bit.

"What the heck. Why not? I'll leave a shadow clone just in case. Hang on"

I went to the center of my room.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"I left the shadow clone and hopped out the window.

"Let's go."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. It was dark so we didn't have to be sneaky. When we got to Kiba's house, as soon as Kiba's mom saw me she almost dropped the plates she was holding.

"What happened?!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Kiba looked at me closely for the fist time this evening.

"What happened to your face?!" he exclaimed.

I guess in the light my face did look a mess. It was covered in cuts and bruises, as was the rest of me, but I didn't tell them that part.

"You mean this?" I asked, pointing to your face.

"Yes, that."

"Did you get in a fight?" Tsume asked.

"Sort of."

"Sit down and tell us what happened. Hana! Get some ointment and bandages."

Hana hurried out with some ointment and bandages. I was hurriedly sat down and treated, with Kiba hovering anxiously in the background.

"Talk" he said. "What happened? Who did this to you? When I find them…"

His meaning was perfectly clear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't stand a chance. My uncle isn't head of the Hyuugas for nothing."

"Your uncle did this to you?!"

"Of course. He's the only who can."  
"You let him do this to you?"

"I don't have a choice. I never do." I said bitterly.

"That's it; I'm going to the Hokage." Kiba said heading towards the door.

"No! You can't!"

"This has to stop!"

"The Hokage can't do much about this. Going to her would just make it worse. I'm a Hyuuga I don't have a choice."

"Your also an Uchiha, that's got to count for something!"

"Uchiha" I spat. "The fact that I'm Uchiha is half the reason uncle hates me!"

I sighed.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry.

He sighed. "Ok, come on, let's sit down.

We all sat down. Tsume passed out food.

"Just one more question." Tsume asked "Why did your uncle do this to you?"

"Oh, well he was mad because I had run up to many hospital bills. He was also mad because I was even there in the first place. So as punishment he's going to stop paying for hospital treatment, not that I need it any way. The Griffin takes care of me."

"If loss of hospital treatment funding is punishment, then whats that for?" Hana asked indicating my face.

"Oh, this is just him being angry and annunciating."

The rest of dinner was quiet, but good. I stayed to long and got home later than I should've. When I slipped in to my room through the window, the lights were on and there was my uncle standing in the middle of my room. My shadow clone was no were to be seen.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

My uncle was mad.


	14. Punishment

The Next Day- Kiba's POV

"Hinata, did you see Yuri this morning?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"N, No I didn't see her."

"Kiba, do you know anything?"  
I told them about what had happened last night.

"I'll go check the complex." Kurenai-sensei said, looking worried.

"I'm right here. Sorry I'm late, something came up at home."

Yuri walked in. Her face, instead of being healed, was, if at all possible, more battered. I now noticed that her hands were also in the same condition.

"W, what happened Yuri-kun?"

"I thought you were supposed to be healed." I said moving toward her.

"The Griffin works best if I'm asleep."

"Why wouldn't you get any sleep?"

She moved over and sat down against a tree with a grateful sigh. Then she looked at me sadly.

"Uncle found out that I slipped out last night. He got mad and wouldn't let sleep. But the good news is he never found out where I went or who I went with."

"That's it; I'm going to the Hokage. You won't stop me this time."

"No need, I'm already here."

And so she was. Yuri's jaw clenched.

"The four of you will stay at other houses for a while.'

"Which four?" asked Shino.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Yuri.

"Yuri can stay at my place. Mom won't mind."

"Neji-kun will want to stay with Ten-Ten-kun." Hinata giggled

"Hinata and her sister may stay with my family. We have room." Shino offered.

"As long as you don't mind staying with the opposite gender, then I don't mind. I'll talk to Neji, Ten-Ten, the Inuzukas, the Abumares, and Hiashi.

"And you," She said pointing at Yuri. "are coming with me. You're going to the hospital for a bit."

"No! I'm fine, plus I don't have the money. Uncle decided to only let me keep half the money I make on missions, I can barely feed Akari!"

She frowned.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Last night at Kiba's."

"What about breakfast?"

"Of course not. I didn't have time, neither did Akari. I haven't been able to afford breakfast for me in quiet a while."

"You're coming with me. You're going to the Hospital for a while and then you and Akari are going to eat. Your uncle will pay.

"He won't waste money on me. I'm worthless."

"I'm the Hokage, he'll pay. Now let's go.

She sighed.

"Fine, if it makes you happy I'll go. Don't know why you bother though."

"I'm Hokage, it's my job. And your human, it's time you were treated like one."

She laughed bitterly.

"I wonder what it's like to be human, to be normal. To be treated like your worth something. Being with Team 8 makes me feel like I have worth, that I'm semi-human. The only time people don't look at me with hate in their eyes. Teams 7-10, they are the people I wish to call friends if they will let me.

"Then at the academy, is that why you were almost always alone?"

"Yeah, the other students hated me. Some of them tried to be nice, they really did. To this day I don't know if their kindness was sincere or forced."

And with that she wandered away. Tsunade followed looking troubled.

"I believe that is the only time she has ever let her mask slip." Shino said. "She must really trust us."

That Evening- Yuri's POV

Kiba smiled at me when he came in and saw me lying on the couch with a book.

"I see you're taking it easy and recovering."

"Kiba, I told them I was fine, but they won't let me help. I want to do something." I complained. _

"All this rest and relaxation is for your own good." Tsume said sticking her head out of the kitchen. "Kiba, get ready for dinner."

"That's what my uncle said when he sent me to the academy."

"What? Get ready for dinner?"

"No, it's for your own good." He told me it would help me to become a great shinobi, but I could tell he was lying through his teeth. He just wanted me to become one of the genin killed in their first year."

"Lovely man your uncle." Tsume said dryly setting plates on the table.

"It was the only time I saw him smile. I think he thought he had seen the last of me."

About half-way through dinner I dared to ask:

"Kiba what happened to your father?"

He stared at his plate.

"He left."

"Oh…, I see, sorry."

"Yuri, what about your parents?" Tsume asked.

"I never knew my father, I learned about my true heritage to late to try and find him. My mother died when I was born. My step-father hated and despised me. I only knew him well enough to know that. His sole wish for me was that I go die in a ditch. That's what he told me anyway. He died about nine years ago. And my uncle hates me for various reasons as well."

"I see." Tsume said.

Then the doorbell rang and Hana went to answer it.

"Oh! Good evening Mr. Hyuuga, what a pleasant surprise."

I went cold. Hana led my uncle into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He said nodding to Tsume.

"I was wondering if I might speak to my niece, alone."

Kiba opened his mouth to protest, but Hana nudged him. Tsume pointed to a door on the right.

"Come on girl."

He grabbed me by my arm tightly, yanked me to my feet, dragged me to the door, opened it, shoved me inside, followed me in, and closed the door. He slapped me hard across both cheeks, grabbed me by my throat, and slammed me into the wall.

"You told the Hokage didn't you, you stinking coward?!" He shouted.

"No, I didn't Uncle! She already knew!"

I didn't even try to break the strangle hold he had on me in. I'm no weakling, but he's way to strong.

"Don't lie to me! And I had to pay your hospital and food bill again!"

He slammed me into the wall again.

"And because of Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji are gone too!"

He threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall and slid down. He came over and punctuated every word with a kick.

"If I didn't want you out of the house and to never see you again, I would have broken your engagement with that stupid boy long ago! Curse Seal Activation Jutsu!"

I screamed as my head exploded with pain. I sank to the floor.

"Uncle stop! Please!"

I kept screaming, by now I was also sobbing. My headband slipped off and clattered to the ground.

"Know your place."

He released the jutsu, then picked me up and threw me at the door. I slid to the floor. He walked over to me.

"Out of the way, filth."

His kick sent me skidding across the room.

"And I never want to see that mutt again!"

And with that he opened the door and walked out. I heard a yelp and a thud, which I assumed to be Akari. Then I heard the outside door slam.


	15. Ominous Words and Running Away

I was barely conscious, but I saw Kiba run in. It hurt to breath, my back ached, my cheeks throbbed, my throat ached, my ribs hurt terribly, and my head and brain felt like I had been stepped on repeatedly by a horse., but other than that I was fine. I felt Kiba gently pick me up and carry me to the couch.

"I'm going to get the Hokage." He said.

I was too weak to protest and he squeezed my hand and ran out the door. I looked at Hana who was examining Akari.

"How is she?"

"In better shape then you are, a bit bruised."

She set Akari down next to me. I stroked her gently. Kiba returned ten minutes later with the Hokage, and Sakura?

"Sakura is here to help." Tsunade explained.

"I told him not to come near you." She muttered darkly.

Then she and Sakura got to work. After a bit Tsunade exclaimed:

"He used the Curse Seal Activation Jutsu!? On you?! That's going to far, he could have killed you! Has he used this before?"

I chuckled weakly.

"I don't think he would've cared if he had killed me. He would've been happy. The one sign that uncle is really angry is when he uses that jutsu, so yes he has used it before."

Tsunade muttered and cursed, but returned to work. As they worked I felt a sharp pain in my head. The Griffin wanted a word.

_Hey girl, I'm getting annoyed with you. You're hurting my pride and reputation. If you don't start fighting back I will._

_No!_

_Oh, afraid I'll slit the rest of your little family's throats?_

_Leave them alone!_

_Now I see, scared about your so called friends? Especially that stupid boy you like so much. I'll tell you something else. I need blood. I've survived for twelve years, because I knew you were too stupid to kill anyone. I've fed off the blood you've drawn so far as a shinobi, but it's not enough. The blood from those bandits was good, but I need more. If you don't get it for me, I'll be forced to get it myself. What a pity that would be. I'd start with your little boyfriend you love so much. I would inflict a wound that would make him die slowly and painfully. Then I would release you and let you watch as he died in front of you, your hands stained with his blood. Then I would take over again and finish his family and yours. Then I would destroy your little friends. Then the Hokage and the rest of the village. And at the end only you would be left, your hands dyed in the blood of your love, your family, your so called friends, and your village. One human girl slaughters whole village. Maybe we can even entice the other daemons out to play. Sounds fun. Makes you feel powerful doesn't it._

_I won't let you do that and I don't need your power._

_That's what they all say before they get a taste of it. Remember, without me you are nothing!_

_I'm already nothing thanks to you. I'm better off dead._

_He, He, I'll go for now, but remember, I need blood. If you don't get it to me make sure your little friends sleep with their eyes open. Oh, that's right, your little friends just heard every word we've said. Nighty night, sleep tight. Don't let the monsters bite. He, He._

He pulled back and I fell asleep.

We were all staring at Yuri. Even Tsunade.

"What was that?" Sakura asked looking scared.

Mom and sis looked freaked out too.

"The six-tailed Griffin." said Tsunade. "Kiba she'll be fine. You and Sakura take her to bed. Sakura, put her in her sleep clothes. Tsume, I'm afraid I'm going to have to post an ANBU guard in her.

"What?! Why?! She isn't dangerous!"

"She is."

"But I can stop her!"

"You might not be around to stop her, or it might not work, or she might be too far along. She the six-tailed daemon we've only seen one of them."

"Where's the guard going to be? Her room?"

"If the guard is female then she will be posted in the room, if male then he will be posted outside the room."

"Get a girl, I don't trust a guy."

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, I'll get a female. Now will you two do what I told you to do?"

After Sakura had tucked Yuri in I sat with her for a while stroking her hair. Then I kissed her on the mark on her forehead and headed back to the main room.

Two Days Later- Kiba's POV

The skies were grey and stormy as I hurried toward the Hokage's room. I had been walking Akamaru when an ANBU member appeared and told me that the Hokage needed to see me. When I got there I found all the other teams and their senseis. Iruka, Itachi, and the ANBU who was supposed to guarding Yuri. The Hokage, my mom, my sister, and Hiashi Hyuuga. The Hokage turned away from the window as I joined my team.

"Ah, there you are. You must have been one of the last one's to be notified. Now that everyone's here we can begin."

"W, what about Yuri-kun?" Hinata asked.

The Hokage ignored her and continued.

"The reason for this emergency meeting as…"

"What about Yuri?" I asked loudly.

The others nodded. The Hokage glared at me. Kurenai-sensei put a hand over my mouth.

"The reason this emergency meeting was called is because Hyuuga Yuri has left the village for reasons unknown at the present. You will all split up and look for her. Your job is to find her and bring her back."

"Why? The village is better off without her. She was a threat." Hiashi said.

I glared at him, and then asked:

"How did she escape? Wasn't she being guarded?"

"She drugged the ANBU"

"What?!"

"She offered me a glass of juice. She had poured me a glass I of course refused at first, but then she poured a glass for herself and drank it." The Anbu explained, looking sheepish.

"Then shouldn't Yuri have been drugged?"

"No" said Neji "ever since uncle slipped poison into her food on several occasions she built up a resistance. The Griffin probably helped."

"Who's the Griffin?" Choji asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yuri is the container for the six-tailed Griffin daemon's spirit. Now take your radios and meet Shizune at the main gate. She'll tell you were to go. Kiba, stay back for a bit. Dismissed!"


	16. Leaving Them Behind

I hung back as every one else left. My mom and sister did to. Tsunade gave me an envelope.

"This is the only the only thing she left. I hate to rush you, but I need to read this and see if she left any clues on were she's going."

I nodded and opened the envelope. I pulled the letter out of the envelope, and then turned the envelope upside down over my right hand. Out fell something. As I stared, the envelope fluttered to the ground. In my hand, sparkling gently lay the ring. It was a slim silver band inlayed with opals of different colors. I stared at it until Tsunade gently said:

"Kiba, the letter."

I closed my hand around the ring and started to read the letter held in my left hand.

_Dear Kiba,_

_By the time you read this it'll probably be evening. I didn't want to leave anything behind that might be traceable, but I couldn't leave without saying some sort of goodbye and I figure I owe you some sort of an explanation. I left for the good of the village. Yesterday I thought over what the Griffin had said and last night I knew what I had to do. I'm forever grateful to your family for what they've done. They showed me what it's like to have a normal family who cares what happens to you. Ever since Team 8 was formed I've felt human. I had fun. Tell everyone good by for me will you? I'm sorry to have to do this. I'd rather stay, but I can't. I'm giving you the ring to keep. I want you give it to the girl you chose to spend the rest of your life with. I'm glad you went along with that crazy plan, but I shouldn't have done that to you. I know you love me and it makes me very happy, and I love you too, but it still felt like I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to do just because you to nice to say anything and you want to help me. Akari says goodbye to you and especially Akamaru._

_Love,_

_ Yuri & _

_PS. Tell the ANBU I'm sorry. I knew she would stop me other wise._

_PPS. Don't even think of coming after me. I won't come back. No matter what you do._

_PPPS. Akari and I love you two a lot. We'll miss you._

I reread the letter, stunned.

"Kiba? Are you ok?" My mom asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kiba? Any clues?" The Fifth asked.

I knelt down next to Akamaru. My voice was shaking slightly.

"Look Akamaru, Akari says good-bye."

He touched the paw print with his nose and threw back his head and howled. My chest felt tight. I knew I had to get out of there. I stood up and gave the letter to the Fifth. Then I bent over and Akamaru, my hands trembling, then left. Once in the hall I walked a little ways down it. Then I leaned against the wall and slide to the floor. I put my head and Akamaru curled up in my lap and we wept.

Once I had pulled my self together I went home to track Yuri from there. I had managed to track her extremely faint scent, with Akamaru's help, for about ten kilometers when I heard voices.

"Come on, Yuri! You have to come back!"

"No, I won't! I won't come back! It's for your own good! Why can't you see that? Leave me alone!"

"Yuri!"

Then I heard footsteps. I figured that was Yuri escaping. I had to stop her! I had to! Wham! I keeled over backwards. When I raised my head I saw someone lying on me. It was dark so I couldn't tell who it was. Akamaru stuck his head out of my jacket and sniffed. The person raised their head. It was Yuri! I grabbed her arms so she couldn't escape.

"Yuri?"

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"What!? Why?! I told you not to!"

"I came after you for two reasons. The first being that I love you, that letter broke my heart, and I would've come after you no matter what you say. The second is because the Hokage told me to. It's a mission requirement. Half the village is looking for you."

Akari poked her head out of Yuri's jacket and touched her nose to Akamaru's. We heard voices. Yuri broke out of my grip and pulled away. Akari whined looking from Yuri to Akamaru.

"It's alright Akari, I understand. Even if I can't then you at least you deserve to be with the one you want to be with. Don't worry about me; my new life isn't cut out for you."

And then, smiling sadly, she took Akari out of her jacket and set her on my chest next Akamaru.

"Don't worry; He'll take good care of you."

She leaned over my face, looked me in the eyes, hesitated briefly, and then stood up. She started to walk away, but she froze.

Yuri's POV

I was surrounded; by all the teams and their senseis, plus some others. The co-leader of Team 7 Mariah Namikaze came forward. I knew Mariah had the three-tailed Dragon. I backed away in case the Griffin tried to do something to the Dragon.

"You are hear by ordered to return to the village by order of the Fifth Hokage" She said.

I figured since I was leaving the village, whether I really wanted to or not, I might as well make sure they hated me so much they wouldn't follow me. I sort of snapped. I vented. I ranted. I raved. You don't want to know what I said. And to top it all off I took my headband off, threw it on the ground, stepped on it and said:

"That's what I think of your stupid village!"

And walked away. I didn't say anything to Kiba and Akamaru. I couldn't bear it. I started moving faster and faster, never once looking back.


	17. The Griffin Takes Control

Kiba's POV

Akari's whine broke the shocked silence after Yuri stormed off. Then Hinata and Neji stepped forward.

"She didn't mean it." Neji said "She didn't mean a word she just said."

"How do you know? She sounded sincere enough to me." Shikamaru said.

"Y, Yuri-kun didn't mean it." Hinata repeated. "She was in the shadows so you couldn't stay her, but Neji-kun and I did with Byakugan. She was crying the whole time."

"So the girl is under the impression that leaving the village is for the best. I wonder who told her that. Her uncle didn't seem very pleasant, but still." Mariah said.

"Actually, he probably would, but that's not it. It was what the Griffin said that made her do it." I said standing up.

"I see." Mariah said.

And the sky opened up and it started pouring rain. We all retreated beneath some trees.

"I need one person with good tracking skills to follow her Someone who knows her well. I was thinking Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, or Kurenai."

"I, I think it should be Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"I do as well." Said Neji. "He knows her well us, if not better in some respects, and he is an excellent tracker."

Shino and Kurenai- sensei seconded them. I nodded gratefully at them.

"Very well, if that's what you think, then go ahead, and good luck. The rest of us will camp here as back up."

I strengthened my nose with a jutsu; I knew her sent was fading fast. I touched the ring in my pocket, and then took off on her trail with Akamaru and Akari on either side. I tracked her for about four more kilometers, when another sent joined her, I then tracked her for another one kilometer before I reached a clearing. It was still pouring rain when I walked into the clearing. I saw Yuri sitting against a tree and a man standing a little way a way. They were talking.

"You sure you want to join? You'd be the only girl. You also seem a bit young and I can't guarantee your safety from the other members, if you know what I mean." The man was saying.

"I can defend myself." Yuri said.

Just then the man turned and saw me.

"Who do we have here? A spy? I don't like spies."

Yuri scowled at me and stood up.

"Don't bother. He's just an idiot from my old village. He thinks he can convince me to come back."

"Oh really? Then I'll just play with him a bit."

He moved insanely fast and was about to finish me when Yuri blocked his strike.

"I said, leave him alone! He's just leaving."

"Hm, so you don't want me to kill him. Very well, as an entrance test to my group, you can kill him.'

I swallowed. She hesitated.

"If you want to join, you kill the boy."

She sighed and said:

"There will be blood either way, may as well be yours."

She closed her eyes and after a bit the tell-tale shield of purple chakra encased her.

"Finally, took her long enough."

The Griffin stretched and yawned.

"I haven't eaten in ages."

"W, what are you?" The man said backing up to a tree. The Griffin smiled evilly.

"Just your friendly neighborhood daemon."

The Griffin charged and dealt with the man in seconds, then sat back to clean up the blood.

"Ah! Much better!" It said turning towards me.

"Don't look so scared boy, I'm not going to kill you, yet. That idiotic girl wouldn't let me. So run along back to your friends."

I grabbed the Griffin.

"I'm not leaving without Yuri! Give her back!"

"Let go you stupid boy! She's gone!"

"No!"

"Then girl or no girl, you leave me no choice!"

I skidded back, blood spattering the ground, a hand to the wound in my side.

"Now go! I'm getting out of here before the Dragon comes. Its presence is different then I remember."

The Griffin turned to go.

"Stop right there!"

The Griffin was surrounded by everyone. Kurenai-sensei hurried over to make sure I was alive. Mariah stepped forward.

"Release her so she can come back to the village."

"So, the Fifth sent you of all people to bring her back. Was she hoping we'd sit down and have tea, Dragon?"

"Release her."

"Now I see, you've tamed the Dragon. It takes a large amount of chakra and it helps to have a very strong bond with someone. It also helps if there is some one with those eyes nearby too. Who helped you?"

Itachi stepped forward.

"Ah, those eyes. Now I see." The Griffin said. Then it said quietly, as if talking to it's self.

"I thought she was the last one."

Then it resumed in its normal tone.

"Do you know how many Uchihas are left?"

"Two or three; why?"

The Griffin laughed

"How pathetic, you don't even know how many clan mates you left alive? Anyway, run along home now. We're not coming back with you or anyone else. You can tell the Hokage her little plan failed. Now get lost."

"We aren't leaving without her. Give up."

The Griffin sighed heavily, almost regretfully.

"I guess I'll have to show you how serious I am. Pity you tamed the Dragon, you might've been able to stop me."

The Griffin charged Sakura. I saw Mariah, Itachi and the other jounin start to move.


	18. Return to the Hospital

"Stop! Don't hurt her!"

It wasn't Mariah, Itachi, or anyone else's voice. It was Yuri's.

"Now what you stupid girl, I'm trying to get us out of this mess!"

"Not by killing them you aren't! We had a bargain!"

"You should know by now that I never keep my bargains. Anyway, I just said in while we were in the village, I never said anything about outside. Now let me go!"

"No! I won't! Sakura, get out of the way!"

Sakura got out of the way, looking shaken. Can't say I blame her. The Griffins paw, which had been frozen centimeters from Sakura's face, slammed down on the spot where she had just been.

"Now the rest of you leave! I'll hold the Griffin till you're gone!"

"Yuri, you're coming with us."

"No, I'm not! It's better this way!"

"Let me go, you fool!"

The Griffin managed to turn around and swung at Mariah.

"No, Don't!"

Mariah blocked and the Griffin backed away. Then it crouched on the ground with its paws over it's ears.

"Release me! I'll let your little friends go."

"No! I won't let you go! I don't believe a word you say. You just said yourself that you never keep your bargains."

"Believe it! You obviously believed me two nights ago. If you hadn't we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I don't know what to believe anymore!"

And that was when Mariah came up behind the Griffin, did some complicated hands, said something, and the chakra around Yuri vanished and she sank sideways. I staggered up and hurried over to her.

"Don't worry," Mariah said "she's just unconscious."

Later- Yuri's POV

Surprise, Surprise! I woke up in the hospital with no idea how I got there. I looked to the left and saw Kiba watching me.

"What happened?"

"You went Griffin, attacked and injured me, almost, killed Sakura, and attacked Mariah."

"How badly did I hit you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It looked worse then it was."

"Thank goodness. I'm so sorry."

I looked away. He squeezed my hand.

"It's ok. You didn't do it, it was the Griffin. He warned me."

"Still…"

Just then the door opened and in walked Mariah and Itachi.

"We're sorry, are we interrupting anything?

"No." I said as Kiba let go of my hand.

"We just wanted to ask a few questions, Yuri. Kiba, could you leave for a bit?" Mariah said.

He got up.

"Sure. Yuri, I'll be outside."

"No, Kiba stays. I think I know what you want to ask. He already knows everything. If he goes I won't talk."

Mariah sighed.

"Ok, fine."

"Do you remember what happens when the Griffin?" Itachi asked.

"No, but I can remember what it says, usually."

"What did the Griffin mean when he said: "I thought she was the last one?" And "You don't even know how many clan mates you left alive?"

I sighed. This was going to be troublesome, but it was going to happen sometime anyway, and Itachi at least had the right to now.

"I know everything about what happened that night. How? I listen at doors. No one suspects a little girl. What the Griffin meant is that I'm half Uchiha."

They stared. I swallowed.

"Your half Uchiha?!" O_O O_o

"Yup."

"How?!" O_O O_o

I told them the story and activated Sharingan.

"Keep it a secret, will you?"

"Thank you for telling us. Feel free to stop by for tea any time. Oh, by the way. We tamed the Griffin while you were out of it. It shouldn't be very active now at all now. Bye."

"That was exciting." I said.

"So, will you stay at the village now?"

I sighed.

"Yeah, considering if I try to leave again I'll be dragged back. Plus I think I can be contained now."

"Is that your only reason?" He asked casually.

I smiled. I knew what he was asking.

"Well, there is one other reason."

I said, playing with him.

"Oh really, what's that?"

"I get to be with Akamaru and Akari!" ^_^

"Oh, that's a good reason. I suppose."

He said, sounding disappointed.

"I kid, I kid!" ^_^ I get to be with you. And everyone else.

He smiled.

"I thought so. Does that mean you'll be wanting this back?"

He held up my ring. I smiled.

"I'll take it if you want me to."

"I do. And as for you forcing me to do this, you aren't. My mother is."

"…" O_O, O_o, T_T, t_t, -_-, _, ~_~

"Just kidding. I'm doing this out of my own free will. Especially now. I'm doing what you told me to. I'm giving the ring to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life. I may be young, but I know that now."

He hugged me tightly.

"I'll take you back so long as you promise to never write a letter like that again. It was awful."

"Well excuse me! It took me five hours to write that!"

He laughed.

"You know what I meant, you goof."

I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry I had to write it. I should've ignored the Griffin and listened to you instead."

"Yes, you should have." He said.

He leaned over, tilted my head up, and kissed me. We stayed like that till Teams Seven through Ten came to visit me. Luckily they had the common sense knock to first.


	19. First Mission

About Two Years Later

Kiba and Hinata are Chunin now. So is everyone else. Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari are jounin. Gaara is Kazekage now. Everyone has gotten much stronger. Kiba and I are still going out, of course. Akamaru and Akari have grown huge. The Griffin hasn't been much trouble. I still live with Kiba. Kurenai and Assuma- senseis got married. Shocker right? I totally saw it coming. I guess Naruto's back, though not many people have seen him yet. The moment he got back he left again to go save Gaara. Teams Seven and Nine went with him. I think they got back yesterday. Anyway I should go. The Fifth said she needed to talk to me.

"There you are Yuri. There are some things I need to discuss with you.'

I was standing in the Hokage's office.

"The first thing is your living arrangements. I know you're happy at the Inuzuka's house and they love having you, but I can't keep you four away from your uncle forever. So after you mission your mission you and Hinata will live there again. Neji and Hanabi are already back. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is that you've been promoted to jounin."

"What!? Really?!"

"Yup, you're now officially a jounin now. Shino might be one in a few months. Don't tell him though. Well anyway, you should go. Don't want to be late for your mission."

I headed off in a bit of a daze. I hadn't been expecting to be promoted, but then again, thinking back I think she's been dropping hints. I met Hinata on the way to the meeting place. When we were almost there Akari barked excitedly.

"Looks like we're the last ones here except for Kurenai-sensei." I said.

Akari barked again as we began to round the corner.

"What's this? Akari says Naruto's here to. I hope he's not thinking of tagging along."

"Ehhh?!"

Hinata squealed and vanished back around the corner.

"You can't avoid him forever you know."

"I, I know, but still… I'm not ready! What do I do?! What do I say?! It's been so long!"

"Just be yourself. He likes you for who you are. And don't faint."

"What's up Hinata, Yuri?"

Naruto said, popping around the corner. Oh boy. This is bad.

"Why are you hiding, Hinata?

Hinata's eyes closed and she keeled over. As she did, I caught her. Naruto was surprised.

"Huh? Hinata? Wha-?! Hinata? Hey! Hey, Hinata!"

Kiba came running.

"Why do you always pass out when you see Naruto?!" He exclaimed.

I sat Hinata against the tree and greeted Naruto. It seemed he was looking for teammates.

"You've got bad timing. We just got assigned a mission and were waiting here for Kurenai-sensei." Kiba said.

"But you've got Akamaru here and everything! I'd just need to barrow one of you as a member! Come on, Kiba!"

"Quit asking for the impossible! I can't use my combination attacks with out Akamaru."

While all this was going on Hinata began to come around.

"Oh yeah." Naruto was saying. "Uh… How about…? Ah, Shino how about…"

"You recognized Hinata and Yuri immediately as well, Naruto."

I think Naruto made Shino mad.

"Fine! Some friends you turned out to be!"

He hurried over to Hinata who had just reawakened.

"All right, Hinata, shut up and come with me!"

"Eh?! This is all so sudden… What should I do…?"

She panicked and passed out again. Naruto, you baka. After that Naruto asked me, but I turned him down. Then he left, muttering and grumbling. Meanwhile Kiba and I were trying to bring Hinata around.

"Hey, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei will be here soon. Wake up! Hey, Shino, do any water? We could use some here! Kiba was saying. Shino was sort of zoned out.

"The sky is so blue." He said.

Once we finally managed to bring Hinata around we stood around and waited for Kurenai-sensei.

Man, it's been a while since we saw Naruto!" Kiba said.

"He's kind of changed a bit." Hinata said.

"Yeah? Well, he is taller now."

"It's been two and a half years after all. Even I've grown a bit taller. I wonder if I'm a little more grown up now?" Hinata said.

"Nope, you haven't changed a bit. You still fidget like you used to." Kiba said.

"No way…" Hinata said, disappointed.

"You've grown physically and mentally, Hinata. We all have." I said.

"Well, take a look at me! I'm wilder then I used to be!" Kiba said.

I smiled.

"So you are. But I think we all have habits from before, no matter how much we've changed."

"I don't think you've really changed Kiba-kun-"

"Oh yeah, Hinata! You still always pass out when you see Naruto!"

"I, I just wasn't ready to-" she protested.

"Hey Naruto!"

Hinata turned bright red, panicked, and turned around. Of course, Naruto wasn't there.

"Just kidding!"

"Really, Kiba-kun!"

"Sorry, sorry!"  
"It's about time you noticed I'm here you three." Shino said.

I think he was feeling neglected, especially after what Naruto did to him.

"After all, we're all on Team Kurenai." He continued.

"Shino-Kun!"

"He's sulking again." Kiba said.

I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Shino, we notice you."

"Hey, you four!"

It was Kurenai- Sensei. She didn't look dressed for a mission. I had a funny feeling I knew what was coming.

"Yuri, have you spoken to the Fifth yet, and heard the news yet? Both Bits?"

"Yeah?" I replied warily.

"Great! Then I leave Team 8 in your capable hands. Here!"

She tossed me a scroll.

"Those are the mission details. Good luck and be careful!"

And with that she poofed away. We all stared at the spot were she had just been. O_O

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked.

They were now all staring at me. O_O

"I guess I'm the team leader for the mission." I said as I opened the scroll. It read:

"Dear Yuri,

Congratulations on becoming a jounin. This will be your fist mission as a jounin. It isn't a very hard mission, just a B rank. I'm sure you'll do fine. What you have to do is, you have to free a village from a band of bandits. I know it doesn't sound hard, but don't underestimate them. We've received reports about them before and have reason to believe that there may be two missing nins in their company. Once you deal with the bandits, stick around and see if the villagers need help. Then head home. Once you report to the Hokage come find me. I'll probably be at home. Then we can go celebrate. Maybe ramen and karaoke? Good luck and have fun!

-Kurenai-sensei"

"Well, you heard the sensei. Let's go."

They were all still staring at me. O_O

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, putting the scroll in my backpack.

"You're a jounin?! And you didn't tell us!"

Kiba was annoyed. I sighed.

"Guys, I just found out today before I came here. I was going to tell you. Plus it's no big deal. Now let's go."

"Hmph."


	20. Tsukuyomi

It took us three hours to get to the village. It was on the border of the Lightning Country. We snuck into the village and were immediately taken to the leader of the village. It seems that the group of bandits is comprised of ten people, two of which are missing nin. Their hideout, as far as the villagers could tell, is only about one kilometer away. Apparently once a week two of the bandits come and terrorize the village. As luck would have, that day is today. So we left the leaders house and began to wander the village. After about half an hour we found them. We snuck up behind them and finished them off. We then began to plan our strategy. We finally decided to infiltrate the hideout and take them out one by one. If we can't do that we'll take them by storm. Which is fine by me except that I don't know any thing about the missing nin. Kiba seems very confident that they'll be a piece of cake. I hope so. So we managed to infiltrate the hideout and take out two of them one by one. Then something happened. Hinata vanished.

"Crap! Where is she?" Kiba asked checking the room.

"They've taken her, probably to get information. Kiba, use Akamaru and Akari to track her sent. Shino use your bugs."

I used Byakugan to look. I finally found her. She was in the other side of the hide out. The two missing nin were guarding her. It seems she was under the influence of genjutsu. If there were the to missing nin bandits guarding Hinata, then where were the other two? I heard to soft thuds behind me. I whirled. There were the other two.

"Guys, we have company!"

Shino and Kiba turned.

"So there's another Hyuuga here?"

So they thought I was a Hyuuga did they? Well I am, but… yeah. I finished them in a most un-Hyuuga like manor.

"Fire style, Great Fireball jutsu! Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

They were toast, literally.

"Nice one." Kiba said

"Indeed," said Shino

"She's due west guys."

Once we found Hinata, we made no effort to conceal ourselves. One of the nins was working genjutsu on Hinata. The other nin approached us.

"Well, well, well. I congratulate you on getting this far, but you won't be getting out of here alive."

"Kiba, Shino, you take him. I'll take the other one."

I charged the other nin. The one Shino and Kiba were taking care of tried to stop me, but Shino's bugs distracted him. The other nin was ready when I came at him. I activated Byakugan and attacked. After a while I heard Kiba gasp and Shino say:

"Kiba! Are you ok?!"

I looked around and the nin seized his chance. He blasted me into the opposite wall with a jutsu, then put a knife to Hinata's throat. She was still spaced out due to genjutsu.

"Nobody move or the girl dies." O_o

I staggered to my feet as Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Akari froze. Then the nin that Shino and Kiba had been taking care of tied up their hands and Akamaru and Akari's paws. Then he approached me.

"Well, aren't we the lucky ones, to get two Hyuugas in one day, and both females. I'm sure your family would pay a kings ransom to get you back."

"Not me actually, I'm worthless." I said, stalling for time. So he thinks I'm just a Hyuuga to. I don't have any ninjutsu that would be fast enough or hit both at the same time. Taijutsu isn't fast enough either. I'll just use genjutsu.

"Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Akari! Close your eyes and look away. No matter what happens, don't open your eyes! That's an order!"

As they did that, I activated Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi!" _

I entered the two nin's minds.

_In Tsukuyomi I control everything. I will continue to cut you for the next 72 hours._

It was over in a few seconds. They screamed and crumpled/ I slid to the floor eyes closed, exhausted.

"Its okay now, open your eyes."

They opened their eyes and Kiba hurried over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shino, bring Hinata around."

Once Shino had done that I said:

"Ok, Shino, first, help bandage Kiba up after I do some medical jutsu."

I used what little was left of my chakra to help Kiba as best I could. The wound wasn't as deep as I thought at first. Then Shino helped Kiba bandage it.

"Now, Shino help Hinata. Kiba, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to carry me. I don't think I can move very much. OK, let's blow this popsicle joint and head back to the village."

I sort of passed out/fell asleep on the way back to the village. When I awoke it was morning. I was lying in an unfamiliar bed. At least it wasn't the hospital. ~_~ I looked to the left and there was Hinata, asleep. Akari was asleep on my feet. I couldn't really move still. When I tried to get out of bed I sort of keeled over. So I waited till Hinata awoke.

"Good morning, Hinata. How do you feel?"

"Oh, good morning Yuri-kun. I feel fine. What about you?"

"Well, I still can't move really, but I figure after breakfast we'll head out."

"Ok, I'll get you some breakfast, but how can we leave if you can't move?"

"I'll just ride Akari."

Akari pricked her ears up.

"Ok, I guess that would work. I'll be back in a bit."

Ten minutes later Hinata, Shino, and Kiba trooped in carrying plates of food. Akamaru trotted after them.

"Good morning Yuri, we decided to keep you company." Kiba said giving me a tray and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Good Morning Yuri."

Shino said as he and Hinata sat down. Akamaru climbed up next to Akari. The bed groaned ominously.

"How do you feel Kiba?"

"I'm fine. I'm pretty much healed already."

"Good. Shino, what about you?"

"I am fine also."

"Good. So did you guys help out around the village while I was out?"

"Yeah, we did a lot."

"I'm sorry. I abandoned you." ­_

"Don't worry about it. You saved our lives. That was a high level jutsu wasn't it? Plus you used up the rest of your chakra on me. We understand."

"I'm sorry."

We talked as we ate. They asked me about Sharingan and Tsukuyomi. Once we had finished we got ready to go.

"Are you sure you want ride Akari? We can carry you." Kiba asked.

"No, Akari's fine. I don't mind. You carried me yesterday."

He sighed.

"Ok, whatever. Just tell us if Akari is tired."


	21. Celebration

I don't own any of the songs.

* * *

In the end it took us five hours to get back to the Leaf Village, mainly due to the fact that we weren't in a hurry. When we got back we reported to the Fifth Tsunade, and then went in search of Kurenai-sensei. She wasn't at her house like she said she would be, but we were able to pick up her and Asuma-sensei's sent. ~_~ So we followed it for about three hours till we found them sipping tea at the park. By the time we found them I could basically walk.

"There you are sensei! We've been tracking you for ages. You weren't at your house, like you said you would be." Kiba said.

"Oh, opps. I forgot you were going to find me. Anyway, how did the mission go?"

"Fine, we succeeded."

"Tell us about it."

So we each took turns telling the story. I didn't tell them about Tsukuyomi. I just called it "a jutsu". The others called it "interesting" and "cool".

"And what was this "interesting" and "cool" jutsu. Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Let's see, what was it called? Tuskinomi?" Kiba pondered.

Kurenai and Asuma-senseis had just taken a sip of tea.

"It was Tsukuyomi, not Tuskinomi." I said.

Kurenai and Asuma- senseis spewed tea everywhere.

"What!? Tsukuyomi?! How do you know that?!"

"Well, Mariah and Itachi have been helping me work with the Griffin, Sharingan, fire jutsus, and shuriken jutsus."

"Oh, I see. Be careful."

"I am."

We hung out there for a while, but then Asuma-sensei had to leave. Once he left we headed to Ichiraku Ramen. I was still tired from the jutsu, so I had about twenty bowls of ramen. Did I mention I like ramen? They all stared at me as I inhaled all twenty bowls. O_O They all had about ten bowls max. That was Kiba.

"I now know how Asuma feel after he takes his team out to eat. Remind me to never take you guys out to eat at a ramen shop again, or at least never take Yuri." Kurenai-sensei said, slack jawed as I devoured my seventeenth bowl in eight seconds flat.

"Yeah, talk about it. I took her on a date and we went to a ramen shop and it was scary. It was also one of the most awe inspiring things I've ever seen. Luckily she paid for most of her ramen."

"Kiba-kun! You're not supposed to make a girl pay on a date! Shame on you!" Hinata said indignantly.

"It's okay. I didn't mind paying. Kurenai-sensei, I'll pay for my ramen."

"No, its okay. It's your celebration. Just work extra hard on missions from now on."

Kurenai-sensei said, pulling out her wallet and pouring it contents on the counter. She started to make sure she had enough money to pay.

"Oh yeah, uh guys." She said.

"What? Do you not have enough money?

"No, I have enough money. Barely. It's something else. You know Asuma and I are married right?"

We nodded. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Well, I'm pregnant."

~_~ I knew it. Every one started pestering her with questions. It took awhile to answer them all. After that we went to a karaoke place. Kurenai-sensei, Shino, and Hinata all found excuses not to sing, so that left me and Kiba. ~_~

Kiba went first. He didn't specifically dedicate it to me, but I had I feeling he was singing to me more than any one else.

Guardian Angel:

When I see your smile  
and tears run down my face, I can't replace  
and now that I'm stronger I've figured out, how this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

it's okay, it's okay, it's okay-ay-ay-a-ayyy  
seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us,  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

cause your my, your my, myymymyy, my true love, my whole heart  
please don't throw that away, cause I'm here, for you,  
please don't walk away  
please tell me you'll stay woahhh, stay woahhh

use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill,  
and I know I'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you send me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you send me to heaven

I was touched. But then it was my turn. As we passed, Kiba squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. I also didn't specifically dedicate my song to Kiba, but I think he understood.

On the Way Down:

Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you

I never thought of myself as a singer, but I guess they liked my singing, so they made me do an encore. Evil People!

* * *

Don't for get to R&R! I don't own Naruto or the songs.


	22. Partycrasher

One in a Million

How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I Didn't think twice  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured its just to good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million

All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Your makin me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
Your one in a million...(yeah yeah)  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah,yeah yeah)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it(o woah)  
Your one in a million.(yeah)..one in a million...  
(yeah)

Your one in a million

Kiba was smiling at me and the others were clapping. Then they made me do another encore. Even more Evil People!

Outside Looking In

You don't know my name

You don't know anything about me

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

The things that you say

You may think I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

If you could read my mind

You might see more of me

Than meets the eye

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

The others were just watching me. I was about to put the microphone down and get off the stage when the doors slammed open and there stood my uncle. He looked ticked off. O_O Hinata turned pale, so did I.

"What is going on here? Hinata, what do you think your doing here?"

"I, its something for Team 8. Yuri-kun became a jounin. You should be proud."

"Proud?!!!!!! Why should I be proud that that piece of trash is a jounin?! The only time I'll ever be proud of her is the day she succeeds in getting herself killed or she drops dead! Come on Hinata, we're leaving."

"OY!"

That was Kiba and, surprisingly, Shino. He's been getting more and more protective of her lately.

"Hiashi, sir. They're here with me. They're quiet safe. I was the one who suggested coming here." Kurenai-sensei said.

"What kind of a squad leader are you! Pampering them like this, especially the most useless of them all! And coming here of all places!"

He made as if to hit her with Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist. I was off the stage and in front of her in seconds. I skidded back into Kurenai-sensei, blood trickling out the side of my mouth.

"Yuri! Why did you interfere you stupid girl?!"

"Uncle, that's the first time you've called me by my name in at least three years, if not more. But that aside, don't blame Kurenai- sensei, blame me, I was the one who wanted to come here."

"Yuri-kun, don't!"

"I should have known, no proper squad leader would come here. So you were the one who brought your cousin to this place. You filth!"

His blow hit me in the heart. I heard Hinata scream as I flew back and slammed into the base of the stage. My heart constricted and its beating slowed. I began to cough up blood. I still managed to roll to my knees and stagger to my feet as Kiba, Hinata, and Shino hurried toward me. My uncle followed. I was still coughing up blood.

"Well, well. Looks like you're finally going to kill me. Took you long enough. What was it now? Three assassination attempts. Twenty-one poisoned meals. Six times you tried to finish me with the curse seal jutsu. And who knows how many times you've tried to kill me during training. Will you finally kill me or will you turn tail and run like the coward you are. You call me monster, yet I believe the true monster is you. Believe it!"

I could see steam billowing out his ears. If I was a flower I would have wilted, died, and turned to ash.

"Silence! Learn your place, scum! Curse Seal Activation Jutsu!"

I screamed as my head exploded with pain. I didn't even try to stop him, I knew he wouldn't. I sank to the floor holding my head. My headband slipped off and clattered to the floor. I vaguely saw Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru, and Akari try to stop him. I kept screaming.

"Hiashi Hyuuga! Stop this at once!"

I vaguely saw Lady Tsunade and Shizune run toward us. Then the pain suddenly faded and I sank it blissful all enveloping darkness.


	23. Lost Memories

Kiba's POV

When Yuri started screaming I charged Hiashi. So did the others. Suddenly the Fifth Hokage and Shizune showed up. The Fifth stopped Hiashi punching him. That cheered me up. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Hiashi's case, she didn't use any were near her full strength. Shizune came over and rolled a now unconscious Yuri on to her back. She then began to use medical jutsu. Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru, Akari and I knelt down next Yuri. The Fifth was screaming at Hiashi. It was music to my ears.

"How dare you do that to her?! You attacked to jounin without provocation. That's it! I've had enough of you. Especially after if what Yuri said is true. I was going to send Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Hinata, and Yuri back to live at the complex again, but I've changed my mind. They will stay were they are and you will be going to prison! You are here by charged with child abuse and attempted murder."

"How dare you do this to me?! I am the head of the Hyuuga Clan! My business is my own, especially when it involves members of the Side Branch. Plus, her very existence is provocation enough!"

"I don't give a damn who you are anymore. Take him away."

Four ANBU appeared and dragged him off.

"It's not permanent, but it'll work for a while." The Fifth said coming towards us. "Shizune how is she?"

"She's alive, barely. I managed to stop her from going into cardiac arrest."

"What of her mind?"

"It's taken extensive damage. I'm not sure if she'll ever recover."

I stared at Shizune, then Yuri. She still wore a grimace of pain.

"No way! Can't you do anything?!"

Suddenly her eyes opened, they were violet. Everyone but me backed away.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. I don't have enough strength left to anyway. As to your question boy, the healer couldn't see through my shield. She saw that the girls mind had been extensively damaged. I don't know why, but I protected her mind with my power. The damage shouldn't be anywhere near as extensive. However some areas had less protection then others so I can't guarantee anything. But I did my best." The Griffin said.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"Ch, don't get all soppy on me. I don't know why I bothered to help that foolish girl. Remember, next time we meet the circumstances may be different. Oh yeah, you owe me one."

Then the Griffin pulled back and Yuri's eyes closed again.

Yuri's POV

I awoke in the hospital. T_T Oh well. When I looked around I saw Kiba to left, and Tsunade, Shizune, and the rest of team eight.

"How do you feel?" Kiba asked

"Fine. Why?"

"Do you remember anything that's happened recently?" Tsunade asked

"I remember every thing up until Uncle used that jutsu, why?"

"Everything?" she pressed.

"Yes, why?" I was getting annoyed.

"We feared you might have memory loss or something like that as a side effect of the jutsu. But you seem to be fine."

As the others turned to go Kiba asked me hopefully:

"So does that mean you'd be able to go on a date with me in a couple days?"

"Why would I go on a date with you? We're just teammates."

Everyone in the room froze.

"What? What's wrong? I'm sorry, but we're just teammates. I don't have any special feelings for you."

Kiba stared at me.

"You said remembered everything." Tsunade said.

"I do. Am I missing something?"

"Y, you don't remember about Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Is there something special I should remember about him?" I was getting confused. How was I supposed to remember if I had forgotten to remember something I had forgotten? Kiba reached over and turned my face towards his. He looked like he was in pain.

"You really don't remember about us? About this?"

And then he kissed me on the lips. O_O The nerve of the creep! Slap!

"Just what do you think your doing?!"

I wiped my lips. Something about the kiss seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. Akari and Akamaru whined.

"Just because you're my teammate doesn't give you the right to do that to me out of the blue! Weirdo!"

He looked really hurt now. What else was I supposed to? Sure I felt a little bad, but still what else did he except? I mean he's just my teammate, not my boyfriend. Nobody would ever want to be my boyfriend. Then for some strange reason I passed out.

Kiba's POV

I was in shock to say the least. Yuri really had slapped me! Does that mean she was lying all along? Did she never really like me all along? Then she passed out.

"Boy, the girl hasn't been lying to you all this time. An attack of that magnitude, leaving no scars? Impossible. That healer saw what the damage should've been. Yes, the girl has forgotten almost everything about you. Only the interactions on the teammate/professional level or when you are with other people remain."

I stared at the Griffin. O_O

"Don't look at me like that boy. The healer will testify that if it weren't for me that girl would be much worse shape, maybe even dead. I didn't have time to pick and choose what I shielded the most. I didn't notice you trying very hard to stop that man. Yet you say you love her and treasure her? If you truly did then you would try harder to protect her. If you truly love her you would've attacked that man with out hesitation or thought for the consequences. Yet you hesitated and because of that made her suffer more. The same goes for her so called friends as well. But that aside, her memories aren't buried that deeply. My advice is to take her to places that the two of you've been. Start slow and don't startle her. It'll take time, but there's hope. Then again, she won't forget what you just did in a hurry. You'll have to work hard to be able to come in close contact again. Personally I hope she slaps you some more, but what does my opinion matter? Good luck kid."

Yuri's eyes closed. But we all heard the brief conversation between her and the Griffin.

_Did I really feel that way about him?_

_Yup. Give him a chance._

_What? To pull another stunt like that? I think not._

_Heh, time was you would have been glad if he did that._

_Really?_

_Yup, but now look at you, you've gone and broken his fragile human heart._

_Well it's his fault for doing that. How else do you expect I would react? Does he have brain damage?_

_No, you're the one with brain damage. Why?_

_Oh, I was just figured that somebody would have to have brain damage to willingly want to go out with me, because of you._

_Thanks a lot kid. Whatever, I'm tired of talking to you stupid humans. Just give him a chance will ya? I guarantee you'll thank me later._

I got up and walked out of the room. Hinata started to follow me.

"Kiba-kun…"

But Shino stopped her.

"No Hinata, he needs to be alone."

I was confused; I didn't know what to think. Yuri had forgotten everything the two of us have ever done. The times she followed me around when she was little and the two and a half years we went out. It hurt. If what the Griffin had said was true, then I might be able to get her memories back, but now she didn't trust me. I don't know what to do. I knew the Griffin had done the best it could and I was grateful to it, but for some reason I was still mad at it.


	24. Remembering

Five days later- Yuri's POV

Its been five days since I left the hospital. I'm living at Kiba's house, but it's been awkward. He's been trying to restore my memories I think. Everyone has. Everyday a lot of people talk to me about him and the Hokage even used medical jutsu on me to try and remember. It's starting to get annoying. I don't think I'm missing any of my memories. Luckily, Kiba hasn't tried to kiss me again, but he did try to hold my hand once. I let him do it for a bit, just to make him happy, but then it got annoying. There was something vaguely familiar about that too, but once again I couldn't place it. I was sitting on the edge of a fountain with Akari, reading a book, when Kiba came up and sat down next to me.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked.

Akamaru trotted over to Akari and snuggled up with her.

"War and Peace, why? What do you want? I don't really like being disturbed from my reading."

"You never minded me bothering you before."

"Whatever. So what do you want?"

"I saw you sitting here so I just thought I would come say hi."

"Oh, well that's nice, but we see each other at training and at your house."

"Are you even trying to remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You know what I mean. About us."

"What's to remember? I already know everything."

"You regained your memory?"

"I never lost it. I don't know why you and everyone else seem to think that there was something between us, but there wasn't. It's not possible."

I put a bookmark in the book and set it on the ground.

"Why? Why do you think it's not possible?"

"Because it isn't. No one could or would ever feel that way about me. I'm not normal, I'm nothing."

Kiba's POV

I stood up and looked at her.

"I like you because you're not normal. You're special, especially to me"

I don't know why I did it, but I bent over her, tilted her face up and kissed her gently on the lips. Once I realized what I was doing I was about to pull away when I realized she hadn't slapped me or punched me. I pulled away and looked at her. She was staring straight ahead and shaking slightly.

"Yuri? You ok?"

She didn't answer. I turned to go get the Hokage when she grabbed me by the back of my jacket.

"Kiba… I remember. I remember everything. Everything about you. About us. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could forget about you, about us, about the biggest part of my life."

I turned. She was holding her head in one hand and her other hand was on my jacket. I took the hand that was holding her head in mine.

"You ok?"

I asked as I guided her back to the fountain and sat her down on the edge again. I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, my head just feels a little wierd."

I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm glad your back. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Just try not to forget me again, ok?"

She smiled shakily.

"I won't. I promise."

Then she surprised me by kissing me on the lips. It was great, but the moment was spoiled when we both keeled over backwards into the fountain. We came up spluttering. Akamaru and Akari wore expressions that told us that we were idiots. We could practically here them talking.

_God, our owners can be idiots sometimes. Way to ruin the mood._

_Yeah, let's go. We can tell Tsume what happened, so she can have towels, dry clothes, and something hot to drink ready when they come so they won't catch cold._

_Ok, leave the idiots! Serves them right. Them sitting there was an accident waiting to happen._

_And it did._

_Yup._

A few minutes later- Tsume's POV

Kuromaru just told me that Akamaru and Akari just told him that Kiba and Yuri fell into a fountain. How they could be so careless I have no idea. Anyway, I got some towels ready and I'm making them some hot tea. When they staggered in they were soaking wet, but other then that they seemed fine and happy. As I handed them the towels I noticed they were holding hands.

Yuri's POV

Kiba and I staggered into his house soaking wet and happy. Tsume handed us towels.

"I hear you fell in a fountain. Just what were you two doing there?"

We blushed.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

Kiba said as he shook himself like a dog. I giggled and Tsume backed away.

"Be careful! Anyway, Yuri I take it you got all your memory back?"

"Yup. I remember everything."

"That's wonderful. Why don't the two of you change into something dry and I'll cook something special for dinner."

"Thanks mom."

Kiba said, hugging her. I looked away. I never felt comfortable when they displayed affection. It reminded me that I don't truly belong here and that I have no one at home who would do that to me.

"Stop Kiba! You're getting me all wet!

"Sorry, sorry."

I tried to copy what Kiba did and shake myself like a dog, but it didn't work very well. Kiba burst out laughing when he saw what I tried to do. Then I remembered something.

"Ack! My book! Kiba distracted me and I forgot all about it after that!"

"Distracted?"

Tsume raised an eyebrow. Kiba blushed.

"It was nothing. Anyway, I'll go back and get it in a bit."

Akari pawed my leg. I looked down. In her mouth was my book.

"Never mind, Akari's got it."

After that we went and changed. Then we had a delicious dinner. Then Kiba and I snuggled on the porch for a while. Akari and Akamaru did too.


	25. Akatsuki Makes Their Move

Two Months Later-Yuri's POV

It's been two months since I lost and regained my memory. I guess Naruto's created this awesome and powerful jutsu. But things have been a little rough for Team 8, but I guess Team 10 has it worse. Asuma-sensei was killed in a fight with Akatsuki. Luckily everyone else escaped. His funeral was about a month ago. We haven't seen much of Kurenai-sensei sense then. I think she's at home. After we heard Kiba didn't let me put of his sight for a month, except when I went to sleep and showered of course. Team 10 headed out to get revenge for him. Kakashi lead them. Team 7, under the command of Yamato, went out to back them up. They won; both members of Akatsuki were killed. Team 8 has sort of been off duty for a while. We've done a few D rank missions, but nothing special. Oh yeah, Mariah became Hokage a little while ago to. The Hokages are sort of in a transition stage now.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba and I were walking down the hall near the Hokage's office when we heard the faint sound of voices coming from the Hokage's office. I used Byakugan to see through the wall.

"Yuri!" Kiba protested.

"Yuri-kun!" protested Hinata.

"What?"

"You can't do that, it's private! Plus it won't do any good unless you have ears that can hear through walls." Kiba complained.

"I could care less if it's private, how else do think I know things most people don't?" Anyway, I have the means to spy and I intend to use them. Plus, I can read lips. Now hush!"

In the room there was the Fifth Hokage, Shizune, and Jiraiya.

"So, what did you find out?" The Fifth Hokage was saying.

"I discovered nothing terribly interesting other then something that concerns the girl, Hyuuga Yuri." Jiraiya answered.

"What did you discover about her?" asked the Fifth Hokage.

"It appears the Akatsuki member Zetsu is then one assigned to hunt her down. He may make a move soon. Unfortunately I was unable to discover much about him. Apparently he is formerly of the Hidden Grass Village. He also has great mobility; he can appear where he wishes. I'm not sure how he does it. There are also reports that he eats bodies and that he is bi-polar. Whether this is true or not is unknown. Not much is seen of him." Jiraiya reported.

"This is troubling. What should we do?" The Fifth Hokage said.

"Keep her in the village. Don't assign her any missions." Shizune suggested.

The Fifth Hokage sighed.

"It's an idea, but it won't work. She's too smart. She'll figure out something's not right, soon enough. Especially if I send the rest of the team out and don't send her. If we take Kurenai out of action then Yuri would take over as team leader, since she's a jounin."

"Since she's a jounin now, you can do what ever you want with her. Shino's a Chunin now, he can take the team. You said you're self that you were going to make him a jounin soon anyway. She's allowed to act on her own now! The team doesn't really matter now! Even if it did, we could just take the whole team off active duty! We were going to take Kurenai off really soon anyway!" Shizune said.

"Assuming we found a reasonable excuse to keep her in the village, what about Shino, Kiba, and Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"We can send them on D or C rank missions." Shizune responded.

"Here's what I think." Jiraiya said. "Take Kurenai off active duty when you think the time is right. Probably the sooner the better, considering what she's going through and that she hasn't been on a real mission in a bit anyway. Keep Yuri in the village as much as possible, maybe sending her on the occasional D rank mission, and let the rest of Team 8 act on its own. They'll be fine. I even have an idea for what to do with Yuri. You two can teach her medical jutsu and make her stronger. She can also train with Mariah and Itachi some more, and she can keep an eye on Kurenai. I, on the other hand, can continue to gather information. Problem solved! Am I great or what?!"

The Fifth sighed.

"Very well. Don't let too many people know. Yuri'll probably figure it on her own anyway. She has a knack for that. I don't think we have to worry too much about her. She's strong."

I disengaged Byakugan and slid to the floor.

"Yuri? What's wrong? Are you ok? What were they talking about?" Kiba asked in concern.

"Yuri-kun?" Hinata knelt down next to me.

I shook my head. Obviously no one was supposed to hear that. Plus, Kiba would probably overreact and worry about me. So would everyone else. I looked up and smiled brightly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I was just surprised by the stupidity of the conversation. Come on, we should go."

Shino was watching me. I think he knew I wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't press me. I was glad. We continued our stroll down the hall.

Two Months Later

It's been a two months since I overheard the conversation that I wasn't supposed to overhear. I was called into the Hokage's office about a week after I overheard. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were there.

"Yuri?" She said looking at me.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I answered.

I had a feeling what was coming.

"As of today you are temporarily taken off of Team 8 and active duty. The only missions you will do are several basic D rank missions. Do you understand?" She said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." I said, bowing.

"You aren't asking me why I'm doing this, why?"

She looked a bit suspicious.

I raised my eyes to hers.

"Because I already know."

And with that I poofed away.

I've been on a two D rank missions since then. Kurenai-sensei was taken off active duty a little before me. Team 8 has been struggling a bit, what with two of the team gone, but they're doing fine in my opinion. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were annoyed when they learned I had been taken off active duty. I didn't tell them why, I just said that the Hokage did it. I think they went and pestered the Hokage after that, but it didn't change anything. In the mean time I've still been training with them though. I've also been training with the Hokage, Mariah, and Itachi. I've never been bored and I've learned a lot. Team 8 just got assigned a B rank mission. I get to go with them! We just have to go out side the village about eight miles to collect some various medicinal items, not very exciting. But at least I get to leave the village! We had just finished gathering said medicinal items when our luck ran out, or mine did anyway. Zetsu appeared in front of us. Oh crap. I'm screwed. And most likely so is my team.

"Who are you?" Shino asked

"I'm Zetsu, of Akatsuki. I'm here for the girl Yuri. More to the point I'm here for the six-tailed Griffin. Now hand them over." He said.

"**I'm here for the six-tailed brat. Now hand her over before I kill the rest of you. Of course, I'll probably end up killing the rest of you anyway." The other half of him said.**

Yes Jiraiya, Zetsu is bi-polar.

"That's not how you ask for something. You have to be polite." Zetsu 1 told **Zetsu 2**.

"Would you mind handing yourself over?" He asked me.

"Guys, get out of here. Get back to the village." I said stepping forward.

I wasn't going to give my self up with out a fight, but I also didn't want the rest of my squad slaughtered.

"What! We aren't leaving you!"

I sighed. I figured this would be a problem. I just had to trick them into thinking I would be ok so they would go back to the village.

"Yuri-kun."

Even Hinata wasn't going to go, great.

"Guys, you have to get back to the village to report the success of our mission. You can also get back up, if you want. I'll be fine."

"Yuri, we aren't leaving you. You can't lie. You just want us to get out of here alive." Shino said.

What's wrong with that? If you stay you will die. If you go you will live. You also would have a chance to save my life."

"Yuri, what's wrong with you? We can take this guy." Kiba said, as confident as ever.

"Kiba, remember what you promised after your fight with Sakon and Ukon? How you promised you wouldn't make Akamaru suffer like that again? If you stay Akamaru will suffer and die. Hinata, you're my friend, my cousin, and my teammate. Your also heir to the Main Branch, no matter what uncle thinks. It's my duty to protect you and die for you if necessary. Shino, you're just as important as the others. Shino, you're in charge from here on out, after you get back to the village. We can't take this guy. All it took was one Akatsuki member to kill Asuma-sensei. Another one almost took out two Chunin with ease. On the other hand Sakura and an extremely experienced jounin took out another one, barely. We don't stand a chance. I know any one of you would die for any of the others, but I'm not worth dieing for. Get out of here! Go back to the village! Get reinforcements! That's an order! Akari, get them out of here! I'll by you time! GO!"

I had a lot more stuff I could've said, but some of it was personal.

"That's one order we have to disobey, leader."

They took a step toward me.

"Akari, take them and go!"

Akari hesitated, but then turned to go. The others refused, but after Akari began to drag them out of there, they started to go willingly, if not reluctantly. I turned to Zetsu.

"As for you, you bi-polar, body eating, aloe Vera, I'm not going down without a fight."

"I figured you would say that, girl." Zetsu 1 said.

"**It's a pity we can't kill you. That would've been fun. Oh well, I suppose just playing with you will have to do." Zetsu 2 said.**


	26. The Last Resort And Racing The Clock

I knew the minute the fight started I was screwed. I was glad the other got out of here; this wasn't going to be pretty or end well for me. Juuken wasn't working; he had long range attacks that wouldn't let me near him. Kunai and shuriken weren't working either. Fire style jutsus were working really well, but I was getting low on chakra and I was getting hit badly. I had just enough chakra left, so I used Tsukuyomi. Unfortunately, it turned out he had experience in avoiding genjutsu.

"Impressive, you almost got me. But I've been around Itachi, before he left of course. I know how to avoid such things."

"**Try again, you little punk."**

Even if the jutsu didn't work, I still got hit by the after effects. That combined with the fact that I had already lost a lot of blood, made me keel over. It was all over, I had known that from the beginning. Backup wouldn't make it in time. What little medical jutsu I knew would do no good. I didn't have enough chakra left anyway. I also knew what they would do to me if he took me back to Akatsuki's headquarters. I had heard what they had done to Gaara, what they had wanted him for, and I knew they would do the same thing to me. I couldn't use the Griffin. I somehow staggered to my feet. I had one option left. It wouldn't help me, but it would do good in the long run. As I pulled a kunai out I got satisfaction from the fact that Zetsu was badly hurt. Just not badly enough. I stabbed myself in the kidney.

_Sorry Griffin._

As I collapsed the world slowly went dark.

Kiba's POV

After we made it back to the village we headed straight for the Hokage's office. Once we got there we burst into the room, panting hard. Tsunade, Mariah, Itachi, Shizune, and Jiraiya were there.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Yuri?"

"We completed the mission, Hokage-sama. It was completed without a hitch." Shino said.

"Excellent. But that doesn't explain why you look like you came back from there as fast as you possibly could, or where Yuri is."

"Well, you see…"

"Damn it Shino! Hurry up! Get on with it already! We're wasting time!"

Shino's a great guy, but sometimes he can be so aggravating!

"Kiba, your interruptions will do no good."

Shino was being as calm and unconcerned as ever.

"Kiba-kun, I understand, I feel the same way, but please, let Shino-kun speak."

Arg!!!!

"Kiba, do us a favor and shut up. Let Shino report."

Arg!!!! Even the Hokages!

"As I was saying, the mission went with out a hitch. We gathered the medicinal items you required, which I have with me here."

He gave the bag of things to Shizune.

"It sounds like the mission went according to plan. Where's Yuri?"

"Just as we were about to leave the place we were at and return to the village, a strange man appeared in front of us."

"Strange man?"

Tsunade, Mariah, Itachi, Shizune, and Jiraiya exchanged looks.

"What did he look like?"

"He had green hair. His face and torso were black and white. Right half black, left half white. He had strange fly-trap-like extensions which cover his upper body. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. He may have been from the organization I have heard mentioned, Akatsuki. I'm not sure."

"It seems I was correct after all." Jiraiya said.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Where is Yuri?!"

Tsunade was getting impatient.

"Yuri-kun ordered us to complete the mission. She ordered us to leave her and go back to the village, and perhaps bring reinforcements. We didn't want to go, but we had no choice."

"She said, after we got back to the village I was in charge of the squad." Shino said.

"Well?! What are we standing around here waiting for?! We have to bring reinforcements to Yuri!"

"Calm down Kiba! Shino, was he alone?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Shizune!"

"Yes mam?!"

"I want to you to go call Team 10 here, and Sakura if possible. Then I want you, Team 10, the rest of Team 8, Itachi, and Sakura, led by Mariah, to go out and find Yuri. If they've taken her, I want you to call for reinforcements and then continue after her. If she's fighting, help her out. If…, if she's dead, then bring the body back. I want her back, preferably alive. GO!"

"Yes mam!"

"What do you mean "if they've taken her" and "if she's dead?" Of course she's alive and fighting, which is why we have to hurry and help her out."

I was getting really annoyed. They were taking so long. But they just ignored my question.

"How much do you think she knows?" Jiraiya was saying.

"I'm not sure. When I took her off active duty she didn't protest. I asked her why she didn't question my decision and she looked at me and said: "Because I already know." So she knew she was in danger, but I don't know how much she knows about Akatsuki. Knowing her and her uncanny knack for knowing things she shouldn't, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew more. Plus, she probably talked to Neji, if not the others who went to rescue Gaara." Tsunade said.

"I see, so we can assume she knows what would happen if they capture her? Then why did she send her team off, knowing that if she did, she would stand now chance?" Jiraiya asked.

"She probably didn't want to be responsible for their deaths. Plus, she probably hoped backup will make it in time." Tsunade answered.

"There is another possible reason."

Mariah had been silent till now.

"What?"

"She sent them back to the village in hopes of reinforcements, true. But she also possibly sent them back for another reason. Especially if she knew what would happen if she was captured."

"Do you really think she would do it?"

Tsunade didn't look happy.

"As a last resort, probably." Mariah said grimly.

"What would Yuri do as a last resort?"

I was getting a little freaked out. Just then the door burst open and Shizune appeared.

"Lady Tsunade, I gathered everyone you asked, Team 9 and Sakura. I also found Hiashi-sama along the way and he said he wished to come. I don't know why, but I said he could. They're all gathered at the main gate. All that's left is the rest of Team 8, me, and Lord Hokage."

"Good. Mariah, take Shizune and the rest of Team 8 down to the main gate. Then move out. GO!"

We hurried to the main gate and moved out.

* * *

Merry Christmas one and all! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to RXR


	27. On The Edge

Twenty Minutes Later

We finally got back to near the clearing, where we left Yuri. We slowed down when we heard voices.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." It sounded like Zetsu 1.

"**God damn it, the girls dead! What are we going to do?!"**

"She must have known what was going to happen if caught her and got her back to HQ."

"**That doesn't answer my question! What are we going to do?! I can't believe we screwed up this bad! The boss is going to kill us!"**

"Are you sure she's dead?"

"**No one could survive that! The wounds alone could've killed her. Then she goes and stabs herself!"**

"I see your point. Let's dispose of her body and run away to Mexico, the boss'll never find us there."

"**Mexico? Where's that? Plus, no matter where we run, he'll find us. Let's just eat the body, may as well get something out of this mess, then we can report to the boss."**

"You're not going anywhere!"

We finally appeared on the scene. Yuri was lying face down in a pool of blood. The ground was spattered with more blood; her blood.

"**Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up. I guess Leaf ninja aren't known for punctuality. She's dead and we're in trouble. But because you showed up, we might be ok. Just because we don't bring the Griffin doesn't mean we can't bring another Jinchuuriki."**

"Hey Itachi-san! The girl tried to use one of your moves. Did you teach her?"

"**Shut up! There's no time for pleasantries. The Jinchuuriki, remember?"**

We spread out and surrounded them as Zetsu took a step towards Mariah.

"Wait, we can't! We're surrounded! We should just go! We can't fight them all!"

"**Ch, fine. We'll be going then. Have fun!"**

Sakura and Shizune hurried forward as Zetsu vanished.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji!"

I snapped out of my daze. Mariah was looking at us.

"Can you track him at all?"

I started sniffing. Hinata and Neji activated Byakugan. Shino called on his bugs. But I didn't smell anything, no matter how hard I tried. It looked like Hinata, Neji, and Shino were having no better luck then I was.

"No, my bugs can't track him."

"Nope, my nose can't either. The scent ends here."

"I can't see him any where."

"Neither can I."

"I see." Mariah said

I hurried over to Yuri and knelt down by her feet. She looked awful. She was covered in blood.

"Well?" I asked Shizune and Sakura.

They were bent over Yuri using medical jutsu.

"It looks like she put up a fight." Shizune said, unhelpfully.

"We should take her back to the village." Sakura said, equally unhelpfully.

"Is she gong to live or not?!"

I was getting annoyed.

"Kiba, shut up."

Sakura glared at me.

"It's a good thing if she's dead."

Of course, this was Hiashi. He looked thrilled that Yuri was lying in a pool of blood. He looked like Christmas and his birthday had come early. I glared at him.

"its better this way, the world is better off without her. She was just a waste of space. She was useless. She was a monster."

I leapt to my feet. I was about sic Akari and Akamaru on him and punch him myself when Shino grabbed me.

"Damn it Shino, let me go!"

"No, Kiba! This will do no good."

"Kiba, calm down!"

Mariah stepped between us and turned to Hiashi.

"As for you, your own niece is probably dead and you can't find it in you to be the least bit concerned! As for the monster thing, I'd watch your mouth! You never know who you might insult, like me for example!"

Mariah's punch sent him flying. I was thrilled. Itachi came up behind her to restrain her.

"Calm down Rai, you're Hokage now. A Hokage doesn't go around punching people just because they're annoying. Though I do think he deserved it."

"Spoil sport."

"We should head back to the village now." Sakura

"Itachi, Gai could you each get an end?"

Shizune had pulled a stretcher from who-knows-where and loaded Yuri on it.

"Will she live?"

This time it wasn't me asking, but Neji.

"I can see she's out of chakra and the she is severely injured, but beyond that…"

"We're not sure. It's strange I know, but it's hard to tell for some reason."

I didn't get it. I just wanted a straight-forward answer, but it looks like I wasn't going to get one any time soon.

Twenty-five Minutes Later

We finally made back to the village.

"Neji, Kiba, go report to the Hokage and bring her down to the hospital."

Shizune was giving the orders now.

"Sakura and I will go to the hospital now. Gai and Itachi will carry Yuri there. Everyone else can do what they want. Let's go!"

Neji and I took off for the Hokage's office. When we got there Tsunade and Jiraiya were still there. They looked at us expectantly as we entered.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"We found Yuri, but the Akatsuki member got away." Neji reported.

"What's Yuri's condition?"

"We don't know. Sakura and Shizune didn't give much information." Neji continued. "All I know is that she was out of chakra and badly injured. I have reason to believe she committed suicide, or at least tried to."

"What?!"

That was me.

"I see."

Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't seem remotely as surprised as I felt.

"Shizune, told us to report to you and then take you to the hospital."

"Let's go then."

As we hurried to the hospital I peppered Tsunade with questions.

"Who was that guy? Why did he want Yuri? Did she know he was after her? If so, why didn't she tell anyone? Why did she commit suicide? Is she going to be ok?"

The last question was stupid, I knew, but I couldn't help it.

"One at a time boy. That man was Zetsu, a member of Akatsuki, a criminal organization. He, or they, were after Yuri because she is the container for the six-tailed daemon. Yes, we believe she knew that he was after her. How, I'm not sure. She didn't tell any anyone because she probably didn't want anyone to worry about her. Luckily she understood how much she was in danger, so she obeyed all my seemingly strange orders. Like taking her off active duty. I see now that it wasn't enough. She probably committed suicide because she understood what would happen if Zetsu captured her and the disastrous consequences that would result. By doing what she did she thwarted their plans, I think. Ask Neji for details about what happens when Akatsuki gets their hands on a Jinchuuriki. Trust me, suicide is the preferable death. As for if she'll be okay, I'm not sure. I doubt it. She did commit suicide after all."

By this time we had reached Yuri's room in the hospital. She was in a bed with all these machines, wires, and tubes attached to her. There were medics surrounding the bed with Sakura and Shizune among them. Everyone who went on the mission was against the wall, except for Hiashi. Shino had an arm around Hinata. Lee had an arm around Ten-Ten. Neji slipped past me and went to join Araya. Itachi had an arm around Mariah. Gai was by his team. Surprisingly, or not, Kurenai-sensei was standing by Shino and Hinata. I went over to join them.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked striding into the room.

"Lady Tsunade! We're not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!"

"It's like she's dead, but she not. All I know is that from the extent of her injuries she should be dead."

"Could the Griffin have something to do with this?" Tsunade asked Mariah.

"I'm not sure. Each Bijuu is different and has different properties. It's possible."

Just then Yuri's eyes slowly opened.


	28. Waiting

"Yuri?" I edged closer.

"No, you stupid boy! When will you learn?! Ugh, never mind. So, it appears we're alive after all."

"Was that you distracting and confusing the healers?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if that guy had captured us yet or not."

"Are you ok?"

"What does it look like, boy? No, I'm not ok and neither is the girl. I can't blame for what she did, it was necessary. At least we helped the other Jinchuuriki, I guess. I suppose I should report on what it was like to fight that guy, at least from I could see. He's bi-polar and he eats bodies. He has long and short ranged attacks, she couldn't get close enough to use Juuken. Though she tried. Normal weapons didn't work. Sharingan didn't work, courtesy of Itachi. Fire jutsus were doing well, but we ran out of chakra. We never got to try anything with Akari, but that's probably a good thing. I saw what the boy tried to do to that Hyuuga guy; it would've been nice if your friend had let you finish what you started. But, at least he got it anyway. It was the Dragon who did it wasn't it? That's good. Hokage's should punch people more often. It was one of the better things I'll remember. That and Yuri hitting. That never gets old. Pity she won't be able to do anymore, oh well."

"Wait, you sound like you're going to die."

"I am you stupid boy. You should be grateful she's still alive now to…"

The Griffin broke off as it spazed, then began to cough. It was a wheezing, racking cough. I was horrified to notice that it was coughing up blood. Finally the Griffin, with the help of some medical jutsu, managed to stop coughing. It lay there for a bit, then began to speak again.

"As I was saying, you should be grateful she's still alive now to say goodbye."

"Isn't there anything you or the medical nins can do?"

The Griffin looked at each one of the people in the room in turn.

"You can certainly try. I won't stop you; I can even try to help you. You're the first people to place value on her life, as a human and not as a tool. Go head, try and save her. I wish you well. Just don't do anything that will cause permanent damage to anyone; that's the girl's request by the way, not mine. Just don't expect anything. It'll take a miracle to save us."

Then the Griffin's eyes slowly closed.

"Yuri?!"

"Don't worry; she's still alive, for now." Tsunade said. "I want everyone out. I mean everyone, except for the healers of course."

So we all filed out and sat down on the benches outside.

"Team 10, why don't we go get food for everyone? We can't have anyone here starving." Gai said.

"Right."

"Sure.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

Team 10 trooped off to go in search of food. The rest of us settled down to wait. It was almost half an hour till we saw Tsunade again. Team 10 hadn't returned from their quest for food yet.

"Well?"

We all watched Tsunade. She sighed.

"Well, she's still alive. We finished our examination. She's still in critical condition. She's lost about half her blood. I think the Griffin and its healing powers is the only thing keeping her alive. She has several broken and fractured bones. She also has a lot of wounds. The Griffin is working the smaller ones and some of the bigger ones. There's a fifty percent chance she won't make it through the night, but we'll do every thing we can. All you can do is hope and pray."

With that she turned around headed back into the emergency room. We were all just sort of gazing off into the distance in a daze when Team 10 came back ten minutes later. They looked like they had brought a restaurant with them. They all carried copious amounts of ramen. I smiled slightly; Yuri would've been thrilled.

"Well, here you go. Enough ramen to drown somebody in. I hope it's enough. We got as much as we could carry with out dropping it. We made it into a youthful contest. Dig in!"

They distributed the ramen among us while keeping some for themselves. Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten came and sat down next to us.

"Any news?" Neji asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade said that Yuri was still alive, but in critical condition. The Griffin may be the only thing keeping her alive. She has several broken and fractured bones. She also has a lot of wounds. The Griffin is working the smaller ones and some of the bigger ones. But there's a fifty percent chance she won't make it through the night." Hinata explained through a mouthful of ramen.

"I see."

"She told us to hope and to pray." Hinata continued.

"Does uncle know how bad it is?"

"I don't know. I don't think he cares. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But I still keep hoping he'll change. Then again, I doubt he ever will."

"Yeah, I wish he would too, but that's not going to happen."

We waited for hours. It was about eight o'clock when Mariah finally said "Ok, you all should go home to bed and come back tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving." I said

"I'm not either." Hinata said.

"Nor I." Shino added.

"We aren't either." Ten-Ten said

"I'm staying with my team." Kurenai-sensei said.

"I too will stay with my team. I can consider it as training!" Gai-sensei said.

"Whatever, do what you want." She said.

The she, Itachi, Akamaru, and Akari vanished. I leapt to my feet.

"What the..?!"

"Chill, Kiba. They'll be back." Kurenai-sensei assured me. "They probably need them for something."

"What… How did they… How do you know?"

"I just do. Now sit down and finish your ramen."

Twenty minutes later they reappeared. They were all laden with sleeping bags and pads. Even Akari and Akamaru were.

"We also took the liberty of informing your parents or guardians of the situation and where you all are."

They started throwing sleeping bags and pads at us. I caught one of each and laid them out on the floor. Mariah turned to Kurenai-sensei.

"Please tell me you are not really to stay the night here."

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't?"

"I think that is obvious. Please go home and rest. We'll keep you posted."

"Yes sensei, we'll tell immediately if something changes. Please, Yuri wouldn't want you to force yourself to do this." Hinata said.

Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Very well, I'll go home. Just keep me posted."

She turned to go when Kuromaru came loping down the hall with a basket in his mouth.

"Kuromaru what are you doing here?" I asked, taking the basket from him.

"Your mother made me come. Apparently she doesn't trust Akari and Akamaru. That's breakfast by the way." He said as I peered into the basket.

"So, I'm supposed to report any changes to her. So, I get to sleep her with you lot. Joy."

"Kuromaru?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep me posted too?"

He sighed.

"Why don't I keep the whole village posted while I'm at it? Fine, I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks."

Then Kurenai-sensei and Mariah vanished. Five minutes later Mariah was back. Then we all settled down to sleep. Since it was a little early we all told stories till about eleven. Then we finally all fell asleep.


	29. Visiting Hours

The Next Morning

We all sort of woke up around eight in morning. I noticed Sakura had joined us on the floor, but she was still asleep. After we all sort of sat up and got moving, sort of. I peered into the basket that Kuromaru had brought. It contained onigiri, bread, butter, jam, and some other things. Since there was enough for every one I started distributing it. After we had eaten Sakura woke up and sat up. Luckily I had saved some food for her.

"Eh, what am I doing here? Did I fall asleep?!"

"Yeah, you must have."

"Oh no, I can't believe I did that!"

She got to her feet.

"Wait, have something to eat. When did you fall asleep? Has anything changed with Yuri?"

She took the food I offered her.

"I don't know what time I fell asleep, but I'm pretty sure Yuri was ok when I did."

She finished her food and went over to the door.

"Lady Tsunade, its Sakura. I'm rested now. May I come back in?"

There was silence for a bit, then the door slide open to reveal the Fifth Hokage. She looked exhausted.

"No Sakura, its ok. Get some rest; you've done more then enough. Yuri's still alive by the way, before you start asking. Don't ask anything else. I think it's safe to say that she will live."

"Lady Tsunade!"

We heard Shizune shout from inside the room.

"Something's happening! I don't know what it is, but I don't think its good!"

"Then again." Tsunade said as she disappeared back into the room. Sakura managed to slip in after her before the door closed. After two hours of waiting, during which Kurenai-sensei appeared, the door slide open again and Sakura came sailing out, followed by Tsunade voice.

"Out, Sakura. Get some rest!"

We heard another voice too.

"I told you to try and heal her, not poison me! You stupid humans, don't you dare try that again!"

It sounded like the Griffin. The door slide shut again.

"Sakura-kun, what happened? Is Yuri ok?"

"Yeah, I guess some of the medicine we gave Yuri reacted badly with the Griffin. We almost lost her, but suddenly everything balanced out again. Then it seems despite the fact that the Griffin didn't like the medicine, she began to heal at an accelerated rate. It didn't last very long though. But, I think she'll be ok now."

"That's a relief."

We waited another six hours. O_O Scary, I know. Finally the Healers trooped out. They had been coming and going all day. Then Shizune and Tsunade wobbled out and sank down on a bench with a sigh. They both looked exhausted. We all looked at them expectantly. Shizune rubbed her eyes and yawned. Tsunade did the same thing, and then spoke.

"She's alive. She'll recover. She'll live to fight another day. Though she won't be going on missions for a while, and light training at first. The only thing is she can't really eat right now, so solid foods. We have our ways of making sure we have enough nutrients though, so don't worry about that. I'm just warning you not to feed her anything. "

We all sighed in relief.

"When will she be released?

"A week at most, though knowing her and her speedy recoveries, you never know."

"Can we see her?"

"She should be sleeping now, so go home for a bit then come back in two hours or so."

"Ok."

So we all headed home to take a shower, change clothes, and get a bit to eat. And, of course, to spread the good news. My mom was thrilled of course and so was Hana. If I hadn't told my mom Yuri couldn't eat I'm sure she would've me take a five course meal to her, or something like that. Two hours later I headed back to the hospital. On the way I stopped by the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ino was there.

"Hey Kiba! I heard what happened to Yuri. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine in a couple days. I was wondering if I could by some flowers."

"Yeah, sure. What kind?"

"Lilies I think."

"Sure, here ya go."

She handed me a bouquet of lilies.

"Say hi to Yuri for me! Tell her I'll come by later after my shift is done. Ok? The flowers are on me today, by the way."

I blushed slightly.

"Thanks, but how do you know I'm going to visit Yuri, these could be for my mom."

"Yuri's probably the only person you'd ever by flowers for, much less lilies. Her name means lily you know."

"I know. Whatever, thanks Ino."

"Anytime."

From there I headed to the hospital. I wasn't the first there. Neji, Shino, and Hinata were there. I wasn't the only one to bring flowers.

"I don't think Lee, Ten-Ten, or Gai-sensei will be back. They told me to tell her that they give their regards. They didn't want to get it the way." Neji said.

"Shino-kun and I stopped by the Hyuuga Complex to tell father, that Yuri is ok. He didn't seem happy. He said phooey and darn."

"Figures."

"The Bastard."

Sakura poked her head out of the room as Kurenai-sensei arrived. She to had flowers.

"She's awake."

Then she vanished around the corner.

"Yuri, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei are here to see you."

We stuck our heads around the corner. Yuri was indeed awake and propped up in bed with some pillows. She smiled when she saw us. She was still covered in bandages.

"Get in here you lot! Visiting hours doesn't last for ever."

That was Sakura. We all crowded around the bed after we had deposited our flowers in the vase. Neji and I were on the left, Kurenai-sensei at the foot, and Shino and Hinata on the right.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

She sounded a little weak.

"Fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

Arg!

"You're not fine! You almost died!"

"So? Your point?"

Arg! She's doing this on purpose isn't she?!

"Yuri-kun, you had us all really worried."

"Why did you order us back to the village? We could've helped."

"The reasons can be simplified down to one thing. I was following the rules. Mission success above all else, achieved. Taking care of comrades, achieved. It's as simple as that. You know the rules."

"Ok, supposing your argument works, what about us? We didn't do the second thing. We abandoned you."

"No, you didn't. I ordered you back to the village; the second thing doesn't apply to you. The Griffin tells me that you tried to punch my uncle. Good for you, but not a good idea. Tell Mariah that I approve of what she did, and I'm in agreement with the Griffin."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Ino says hi by the way. She said she'll stop by later."

"Gai-sensei, Lee, and Ten-Ten give their regards."

We talked for another hour. During that time Ino stopped by for a bit. After a bit the others surreptitiously snuck out, leaving me and Yuri alone. Before Sakura went she left with this message.

"The Hokage said to tell you not to excite her, like you did last time. If you do you will never be allowed to visit her in the hospital again. You have been warned. That's all."

And with that she followed the other out. I flushed, then sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel, honestly?"

"Fine."

"Yuri!"

"What, I'm fine."

"No, your not fine! You almost died! You scared me. You scared all of us, except maybe your uncle, but he doesn't count. I just wish you would put some thought into keeping yourself safe for once!"

"Why would I do that? That would be selfish, plus, my safety doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! It matter just as much as the safety of the rest of us! You wouldn't be selfish! Its natural instinct! Why can't you see it that way?! Why can't you see yourself the way the rest of us do?!"

"I do."

"Let me rephrase that, why can't you see yourself the way the rest of us do now?! Not before or the way your uncle see you, but the way the rest of us, the people I though mattered to you, see you!"

"I was just following the rules."

"Hang the rules!"

"I can't."

"Arg!"

She smiled.

"Accept it. This is the way I am."

"I refuse to except that you have no thought for your own personal safety!"

"Calm down, Kiba."

"I will not calm down until you except the fact that you are important! Stop being so stubborn!"

"You stop!"

"No! Look at it this way: if you weren't important, would Sakura, Shizune, the Fifth Hokage, and the rest of the medic's have tried so hard to save you? Would we all have spent the night on the floor outside your room?"

"You slept on the floor?"

"Yes, even the Sixth Hokage."

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh by the way I have bad news for you."

"What?"

"You can't eat ramen for a while. You can't eat anything for a while for that matter."

O_O She stared at me. I started laughing when I saw her expression. She reached over and grabbed a kunai from my pouch.

"This is no laughing matter! This is a catastrophe! Kill me now."

*Sob!*

"… !!!!!!!!" O_O

I grabbed the kunai from her and put it away. Then I gently pinned her hands to her side.

"Don't over react, for heavens sake! You would think the world was ending! When you can eat again, we'll borrow money from the Hokage and I'll take you on a date and we can get ramen, an incentive to get better soon. And here's another one."

I still had her arms pinned to her side. I bent over her and pressed my lips to hers. This time no one interrupted. It was nice.


	30. Birthday Celebrations

A Week And A Half Later- Yuri's POV

Today is Kiba's birthday! We'll spend most of the day together and I'm taking him out to lunch. Then in the afternoon we're going out for ramen and karaoke as a team. It's also a bit of a celebration for me apparently, for getting out of the hospital I guess. Then we'll have dessert at home. I got out of the hospital two days ago and today is the day Tsunade said I could eat again! I'm meeting Kiba at the lake in a few minutes. I'd better get going.

"Hey Yuri! There you are!"

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You aren't late, I'm just a bit early."

After that we wandered around the lake and on it. Two hours later we went and sat down in the shade of a tree.

"Happy Birthday Kiba." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Yuri." He responded, slipping an arm around me.

I pulled a box out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"A birthday present, silly."

"But I don't need one. You alone are enough of a birthday present for me."

I smiled.

"Just open it."

"Ok. If you insist."

"I do."

He took the lid off the box and took the object out. It was a wooden figurine of Kiba and I sitting together on a bench, Akari and Akamaru snuggled together in front of us, and the fountain in the background. There were also several pictures of us in the bottom of the box.

"Holy cow, were did you get this? It's incredible."

"I made it."

"You what?!"

"I made it. I'm sorry it's not very good. I was going to put some finishing touches on it, but I wound up in the hospital."

"Seriously? I didn't know you could carve, much less that you were this good. It's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where did you learn to do this?"

"I taught myself."

"How? When?"

"It's not hard. Especially when you spend ten hours a day locked in your room every day for several years. That's not counting the time I'm asleep. The rest of the time I trained.''

"Interesting. The pictures are great too. Where did you get them?"

"Kuromaru took them."

"I didn't see him."

"He has his methods, as do I."

"Ok, whatever. Thank you so much."

He tugged me onto his lap and put his arms around me. Then he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. The last time we went karaoke, that last song you sang? Is that really how you felt?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect song for a Jinchuuriki. The first two songs were for you, how I feel about you and how I felt before I met you."

"I figured. The song I sang was for you, though you probably already figured that out."

"Yeah. Thank you."

He rotated me in his lap so we were facing each other.

"Thank you Yuri. I love you."

"I love you too, Kiba."

"Can I have another birthday present?"

I looked at him questioningly.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I want this."

He pulled me closer and put a hand on the back of my neck. When we finally broke apart I said:

"You can have as many of those as you want."

He smiled.

"Cool. Thank you."

We stayed there like that for a little while longer, then moved on to a dumpling shop. It was the first solid food I had had in at least a week and a half and it was tasty. From there we proceeded to the park, where we stayed for another three hours. Then we went to Ichiraku ramen and met up with the rest of the team. It was so awesome. ^_^ The Hokage lent a lot of money, so we all gorged. It was awesome beyond belief, I downed about forty bowls. ^_^ Believe it! ^_^ Everyone else downed much more modest portions.

"I am so glad I don't have to pay for all that." Kurenai-sensei said as I downed my thirty-third bowl.

"I can't help it; I haven't eaten anything but some tasty dumplings in the past week and a half. Cut me some slack." _

We had races to see who could down a bowl of ramen the fastest. I won of course. After we had finished downing ramen we headed to the karaoke place. The others once again wiggled out of having to sing. So once again Kiba and I were the only ones singing. He went first. Once again, he didn't specifically dedicate it to me but it was obvious.

If You're Not The One

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
Well make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away, but I cant take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I cant take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
cause I love you, whether its wrong or right  
And though I cant be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I cant take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I

* * *

As always, I don't own the songs or Naruto. Please RxR! :)


	31. Celebrations Continued

Since it was his birthday we made him do an encore. Once again, even though he didn't say anything, I knew it was for me.

When You look Me In The Eyes

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

I was touched. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand as we passed. I didn't dedicate it to him, but he knew.

Savin' Me

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin'

They made me do an encore too. How evil. He knew that this one was for him too.

Every Day

You could have bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way  
The messes that i made  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me

How every day  
every day  
every day  
You save my life

I come around all broken down and crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know  
I don't know

How every day  
every day  
every day  
You save my life

Sometimes I swear I don't know if I am coming or going  
But you always say something without even knowing  
That I am hanging onto your words with all my might  
And it's alright  
Yeah I am alright  
For one more night  
Every day

Every day  
Every day  
Every Every Every day  
You save me  
You save me oh oh oh oh  
Na na na na na na-ah  
Every day  
Every day

Every day  
You save my life

"Thank you." He murmured in my ear when I came off the stage.

"Thank you too." I responded.

We hung out for a little while longer and the others gave there gifts to Kiba. Then we went our separate ways and Kiba and I went home. There waiting for us was Tsume and Hana with a cake and more presents. We stayed up late having fun. It was great. Before I went to bed Kiba claimed several more of his extra birthday gifts from me, but I didn't mind. ^_^

* * *

I don't own Naruto or the songs. Please RxR. Happy New Year! ^_^


	32. Discovered

Two Years Later

The village has completely recovered from the sand and sound invasion. Almost everyone is a jounin. Naruto is finally a chunin. Hinata is still a chunin, but I think her promotion is coming soon. Kiba and I are still going out, of course. Shino and Hinata are getting closer. She's almost fully realized Naruto may think she's cool, but he will never reciprocate her feelings. Naruto asked Sakura out on a date and she finally accepted. Orochimaru is dead. Araya brought Naoki and Sasuke back. They've been going out since before they left, which I already knew. Mariah and Itachi got married, finally. Kurenai-sensei had her baby! She's back to most of her normal duties, but she brings her kid with her, or she gets Shikamaru and Team 10 to with the kid. The bad news is that Jiraiya was KIA fighting an Akatsuki member. After we heard Kiba, once again, didn't let me put of his sight for a month, except when I went to sleep and showered of course. About a year ago I went back to living at the Hyuuga Complex and so have Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji. Life there has been the same as it was before, and definitely different from life at Kiba's house. Kiba was outraged when he found out I had to return to the Hyuuga Complex, but there was nothing he could do. We've all gotten a lot stronger. Akatsuki hasn't been after me, probably because they still think I'm dead, but they have gone after Mariah, Noaki, and Naruto a couple times. The Griffin has been good. Akari and I just got back from a two week long mission. We haven't had a chance to see anyone yet. We got in late and we just had time to report to the Hokage. We hope to see them tomorrow.

The Next Day

I got up at my usual time and went over to the training grounds. Nobody was there. I started training by myself Uchiha style. After about half an hour some one came up behind me and slipped their arms around me. ^_^

"Hey, I thought I smelled you. How was the mission?" Kiba said.

"Good, it was just long." ^_^

"Good, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nothing major. It's all healed thanks to the Griffin. What about you?"

"I'm fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too. And Akari missed Akamaru." ^_^

We looked at the two dogs. They were pressed up against each other with their noses touching and tails entwined. ^_^

"I can tell."

He turned me around to face him and lowered his head slightly, but then he froze, our noses brushing.

"Darn," He murmured. "The others are coming."

He let me go reluctantly and I moved to the other side of the training grounds. Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, and her child came into view.

"Yuri-kun!" Hinata rushed forward and hugged me.

"How was your mission?" asked Kurenai-sensei.

"Fine." I said carefully wiggling out of Hinata's arms.

"Shino-kun said yesterday that he might be a little late today."

"Oh really? And what exactly were you doing with Shino yesterday?" ^_^

Hinata blushed.

"Really Yuri-kun! It was just training!"

"Hinata, we didn't have training yesterday, remember?" ^_^

Kiba was grinning mischievously.

"Kiba-kun!"

She was turning even redder by the second.

"All right guys, stop teasing her. Honestly."

Kurenai-sensei patted Hinata on the back.

"And you, don't get so worked up, they're just teasing. Plus, if you didn't do anything then you have nothing to be embarrassed about." ^_^

"Kurenai-sensei!"

"She's right, calm down. We're just teasing. Sorry, sorry."

Then I whispered in her ear:

"But you know, you'll have to come to terms with your feelings for him sooner or later. I have a feeling that his feelings for you are more then just teammate to teammate or friend to friend. Don't tell him I said that though. Discover it for yourself. You should be more open minded about this sort of thing. Just some cousinly advice." ^_^

"Yuri-kun!"

I winked at her and wandered away. ;)

Later That Day.

We had just finished training and Kiba was walking me almost home. We were taking our own sweet time about it. ^_^ It was nice. We sat down on a semi-secluded bench to relax after a side trip to the dumpling shop. He had an arm around me and I was leaning against him.

"What were you telling Hinata earlier, or is it a top secret girl thing?"

"I was just telling her to be open minded and come to terms with her feelings for Shino."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Her feelings for Shino? I must have missed something there."

"Yeah, you missed a lot there."

"I see. Is there anything else I missed?"

"Not that I can think of right now."

"I know two things I missed."

"Really? What?"

"You and this."

He kissed me gently and warmly on the lips. I was all warm and tingly. ^_^

"What is the meaning of this?!"

We sprang apart and looked around. My uncle stood there. His face was dark red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. Crap. It appears we were closer to the Complex then I thought. I guess the jigs up. Oh well, he was going to find out eventually. It's just a bit awkward. I just hope we both make it out of this alive.

"I demand an explanation!" My uncle shouted.

Kiba leapt to his feet.

"We don't have to explain anything! We aren't doing anything wrong!"

I stood up and slipped my hand into Kiba's. My uncle glared at us.

"He's right Uncle, we aren't doing anything wrong. We're engaged. What's wrong with being in love? I'm so worthless you're marrying me to someone outside the clan, why do you care what I do? What difference does it make?"

Of course, he slapped me. Kiba then tried to nudge me behind him, but I wouldn't let him.

"I don't care what happens to you, but I do care if you go about dragging the Hyuuga name through the mud! Of course, you being alive is already doing that!"

"How is being in love with him dragging the Hyuuga name through the mud?!"

"By doing whatever you've been doing with riffraff like him and claiming that you're in love! And just how far have you gone with him? To think I let you live at his house for three years!"

Under normal circumstances we would have turned bright red and started mumbling, but these were not normal circumstances

"Oh, so now he's riffraff?! Four and a half years ago he was respectable! Frankly, the Inuzuka Clan is a much better clan then the Hyuuga Clan! At least in the Inuzuka Clan you can be free! Step-father may have hated me and I didn't really know him, but there is one thing I admire about him! In the end he was _free_ and he _chose_ to be free! And it's thanks to Kiba, Team 8, and my friends that I even know what love is! And as for far we've gone, that's none of your business, that's personal! But, just so you don't get the wrong idea, though I doubt you'll believe me anyway, we haven't _done_ anything, especially what you're thinking! What you saw is as far as we've gone."

That's a small understatement on my part; we had gone more _in-depth, exploratory, deep,_ _interesting,_ _fiery_ and _exciting _before when we were kissing. Those are some of the words I would use to describe it anyway. But, he doesn't need to know every little detail. ^_^ I had hit a nerve or several nerves. His face turned purple, it was creepy, to say the least. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. Kiba, keeping his right hand in mine, tried to break my uncle's grip with his left.

"Let her go!"

"Shut up, boy! As for you, girl! If you want to be free that badly, I'll gladly free you forever!"

His grip tightened. I started to turn blue.

"As for love, you're a monster! A monster can't love!"

"Let her go! She's not the monster, you are!"

Akari and Akamaru were about to attack my uncle when a voice sounded from somewhere behind us.

"I thought I already told you to watch your mouth, Hyuuga. You never know who else you might insult. In this case you have insulted at least two people, if not more. That's not nice."

Mariah, Itachi, Naoki, and Sasuke stepped delicately out of the bushes behind us.

* * *

Happy New Year! RxR, please!


	33. Rescued

"In the name of the Hokage, release her at once!" Naoki said.

"I can speak for myself, thanks. But anyway, release her forthwith, that's an order! It's not nice to strangle people, she's turning blue!"

And so I was. My uncle released me and I dropped to the ground with a gasp. Kiba knelt down next to me and put his arms around me. Then he proceeded to glare at my uncle.

"That's better. Now I was just coming to see you about the plans to remodel and redecorate the Hyuuga Complex."

Mariah and Itachi led my spluttering uncle away. Sasuke and Naoki came over.

"You ok, Yuri?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice was quiet, croaky, and weak.

Kiba's grip on me tightened slightly.

"Hey Yuri, I know now isn't the best time, but I have to ask you something. Is what Itachi told me true? Are you really our cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm half Uchiha. Try to keep it quiet though."

"What-?"

Naoki looked confused.

"I'll explain in a bit. Thanks, Yuri. You might want to go see Sakura or Lady Tsunade. See ya, round you two."

He turned and wandered off.

"See ya guys."

Naoki hurried to catch up to him and slipped her hand in his. Kiba helped me to my feet and over to the bench.

"You're not fine." He said, gently touching the bruise on my cheek and the ten finger shaped bruises on throat. I winced slightly at his touch.

"Let's go see Lady Tsunade."

I shook my head.

"Sakura?"

I realized that he would take me somewhere anyway so I gave in and nodded.

"Good."

But he didn't help me up right away. Instead he pressed his lips to my hair.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I never can. I can't protect you. I'm useless, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Kiba, I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm just glad you're here. I can protect myself. And don't say that since I can, then why don't I protect myself against him? I can't, you know that. I have to take what he gives me without complaining. I have no choice." I croaked weakly.

"I know, I just wish you could."

"Wishing will do no good. Don't worry; I just have to survive four more years."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

He carefully helped to my feet.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"It's my throat not my legs, Kiba."

"I know, but still… I don't mind.

"I'm fine."

He groaned in protest, and then we moved off towards Sakura's house.

Kiba's POV

Sakura opened the door when we knocked on the door of her house.

"What happened?!" She gasped when she saw Yuri's neck.

"Her uncle," I said, leading Yuri inside. "I was wondering if you could take a look at her. She didn't want to go see Lady Tsunade."

"Of course."

She took Yuri from and led over to the couch, where she sat down with Yuri. I sat down next to them. Sakura worked on Yuri while I looked around the house. I could've sworn I saw Naruto's face vanishing quickly back around a corner, but it must've been my imagination.

"There, all better. It was nothing to serious. She'll be completely fine in the morning, except her voice might be a little weird sounding tomorrow. Opps! Looks like she fell asleep. Will you be able to take her home?"

"Yeah, I'll get her home. Thank you so much."

I gently picked Yuri up.

"No problem, see you around."

I carried her back to the Hyuuga Complex. I had to get her inside, but I knew I would probably be caught if I tried to sneak in. Luckily, Yuri had told me which window belonged to whom. So I located Neji's and chucked a few rocks at it. His face appeared briefly, and then vanished. I'm pretty sure he saw me. The gate open two minutes later and there stood Neji.

"What? Yuri's probably asleep. Isn't it a little late anyway? Oh."

He stopped when he saw I had Yuri in my arms.

"What happened?"

"Your uncle finally found out about us. I took her to Sakura, so she could be healed. Then she fell asleep. Can you make sure she's gets to bed safely? And can you try and make sure she's in one piece for training tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. I'll fetch Hinata to put her to bed."

He took her from me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

I watched till the door of the house closed behind them, and then turned and headed home.

Two Months Later-Kiba's POV

The Sakura Festival is today! Yuri and I are going together, of course. It'll be awesome! There'll be booths of games and activities, prizes, karaoke, dancing, and best of all, fireworks! I can't wait!

That Evening

Yuri met me at my house. It's too dangerous for me to pick her up.

"Sorry that you had come here. I know I should be picking you up…; Wow, you look… incredible. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. Cute."

She did look like all of those adjectives combined.

"I know. You say that every time I come pick you up."

"Which one?"

"Usually both. You look great to."

"And here I go to all the trouble of using big adjectives to describe you."

She giggled at the mock injured expression on my face.

"Ok, ok. I'll try again. You look cute. Handsome.

"Much better."

I hugged her briefly. Then we headed off to explore the festival. We both played a lot of games and won some prizes. We did some karaoke. Then we went and danced. It was fun, even though neither of us really knew how to dance very well. I had to let her out of my arms several times. She danced with some of the other boys and I danced with some of the girls. After awhile I managed to recapture her and stay with her for awhile. Then it was time for the fireworks! We lay down in the grass together and watched the sky.

(Yayz! ^_^)

After that Naoki and Sasuke walked up.

"Hey Yuri, the Fifth says she wants you, me, Mariah, Gaara, and Naruto to meet at the stage. I have no idea why." Naoki said.

Yuri and I got up and followed the two of them. When we reached the stage the Fifth, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, and Mariah were already there.

"So, what do you want, grandma?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO! Call me grandma one more time and I'll send you through the wall! Anyway, I called the five of you here to do something special for the closing of the festival. The five of you, come closer."

They huddled around the Fifth. The three of us hung back, waiting

"Whisper, whisper, whisper."

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"What's the point of that?!"

"…"

"Cool!"

"Whisper, whisper, whisper."

"Okay, fine."

The five of them got up on the stage. They all had mics. Gaara and Mariah were on guitar. Naoki, Yuri, and Naruto were singing. They made for an interesting combination.

Our Lives

Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Of a better life  
In this world  
Divided by fear  
We've gotta believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
Yeah, there's a reason we're here

Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives

See the truth all around  
Our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
But open our hearts and fill up the emptiness  
With nothing to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Yeah, is it not worth the risk?

Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Cause these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives

We can't go on  
Thinking it's wrong  
To speak our minds  
I've gotta let out what's inside

Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Can we get it right?  
Yeah, well can we get it right?

Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Because these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives

* * *

I don't own Naruto or the songs. RxR!


	34. Festival

We all cheered and clapped for them. They did well. I never knew Naruto could sing. After that, another song started. I had heard it once before and I finally understood why those five were up there.

Me Against The World

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

Shut Up

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Outside Looking In

You don't know my name

You don't know anything about me

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

The things that you say

You may think I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

If you could read my mind

You might see more of me

Than meets the eye

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside looking' in

I could tell they were trying to get a message across to everyone gathered around the stage and at the festival. It's like their eyes were saying: "Don't hate me. Try to understand me. Give me a chance. It's not my fault." It was moving. I looked around and saw strange expressions on everyone's faces. Even Hiashi's. They got off the stage and scattered. Yuri trotted over to me.

"That was creepy, singing in front of so many people."

"You did great! You were amazing."

I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her arms around me. It was pleasant, to say the least. ^_^

* * *

I don't own Naruto or the songs. RxR!


	35. Homecoming

Two Years Later

It's been two years since I left on my training journey. Over the course of the past two years I have grown stronger, both mentally and physically. Why did I leave, you ask? Well, one reason is that I just couldn't take living at the Hyuuga complex anymore. I also wanted to get stronger and to see the world. And to give Kiba a break from all the trouble I cause him. The day I got back I headed straight to the training grounds. Not much had changed around the village from what I could tell.

"Yuri-kun!" Hinata cried, practically toppling me over when she hugged me. Kurenai-sensei was equally happy and surprised. Even Shino was surprised. O_o They peppered me with questions like "Where did you go?" and "What did you do?", until I finally was able to ask some questions of my own.

"Where's Kiba?"

"He had something to do this morning, so he decided to take the day off."

"Ok."

"He's missed you a lot. He probably won't be happy with you."

"I know; I'm always a bother. Oh yeah, Hinata, don't tell Uncle I'm back."

"Ok."

After a while I headed over to his house. The door was slightly ajar so I slipped in. I didn't have to wait long for anybody. A minute after I came in Kiba came out of the kitchen holding a plate. He looked the same as two years ago, but older and more handsome and cute. ^_^ When he saw me his jaw dropped and so did the plate. It shattered on impact.

"Kiba? What on earth? Oh my...! Yuri!? Is that you?"

It was Tsume.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back."

"That's wonderful! Come on Kiba, don't be shy." She said hugging me. Kiba hung back. I could tell he was still in shock.

"Why, why did you leave like that?!"

"I had to." I said simply.

"You had to what?! Get away from me?!"

He was hurt. I couldn't blame him.

"Kiba, you now that's not…"

"You promised. You promised you'd never write another letter like that again! You broke your promise!"

"No I didn't. I said I was coming back."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it. How can you walk in hear after you vanish off the face of the earth for two years and act like nothings changed! I'll be in my room. I'm not hungry anymore."

He rushed upstairs.

"Kiba, wait! Hang on, I'll…" Tsume said, starting after him.

I stopped her.

"It's okay. I would hate me too if I vanished off the face of the earth for two years and didn't contact anyone. I should go. I don't want to be a bother, like always."

Kiba's POV  
Yuri was back. After two years she was back. She had changed a little since she left. She had grown even more beautiful. I knew I had probably over-reacted and not given her a chance to explain, but then again, how else was one supposed to react when ones fiancé vanishes off the face of the earth for two years, leaving only a letter for each of the people closest to her. Mainly me, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei and the Sixth Hokage.

_I walked into my room to clean up before dinner. As I was about to tug my shirt off I noticed an envelope on my pillow. It was addressed to me. I grabbed it and ripped it on. I didn't know what it could be._

_Dear Kiba,_

_I know I promised I wouldn't say goodbye like this again and I'm not, not really. So I'm not breaking my promise. I've decided to go on a journey. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but rest assured __**I will be back**__. It would take to long to explain everything like this, but it has nothing to do with you. I just want to travel and train. Please don't be too angry with me and don't worry, no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you. Don't try to find me. I'll come back when I'm ready._

_Love,_

_ Yuri & _

_PS. Akari and I love you._

"_What the heck!"_

_I sprinted out of the house, towards the Hyuuga Complex. Hinata met me outside._

"_Kiba-kun! Yuri's gone and she left a letter!"_

_I felt sick._

"_I know, she left one with me too."_

"_You two!"_

_We turned. It was Shino._

"_I just found a letter from Yuri on my pillow."_

"_So did we."_

_It was Kurenai-sensei and Mariah._

"_What should we do?!"  
"We do nothing. She's allowed to go. I left on a training journey myself when I was younger, not that I'm old or anything. She'll come back when she wants. Don't try to follow her. She'll be fine." Mariah said reassuringly._

_I wasn't reassured._

I fell asleep thinking about Yuri.

The Next Morning-Kiba's POV

"Where's Yuri?" I asked after I had scarfed down a large breakfast. "Is she still asleep?"

"How should I know if she's asleep?! She left after you ran upstairs. She said something about not wanting to be a bother and she would hate herself if she disappeared for two years. She also said that she would probably be staying at the Sixth Hokage's house. By now she's probably at training. I hope you aren't going to yell at her again. You hurt her."

"Well, maybe she should think about how other people fell as well."

"I understand, but give her a chance. You don't want to lose her."

I left the house and headed to the training grounds. Shino and Hinata were there, alone. They weren't doing anything exactly, but I still didn't want to interrupt anyway. I turned around and came face-to-face with Kurenai-sensei.

"Hey Kiba, you seen Yuri this morning?" She asked.

"No, she stopped by my house yesterday. Have you?"

"She came by here yesterday before going to your house. I think she had just got back. Did she stay to dinner?"

"No, she didn't stay long."

"I take it, since she didn't stay long, that you blew up at her?"

"Yeah." I said miserably.

"We warned her that you would get angry and she said she knew and that she's always a bother. Then, a while later, she left for your house. Give her a chance, Kiba. Your anger is understandable, but she has her reasons." Shino said.

Apparently I had disturbed them.

"Did she tell you what they were?"

"Basically. But she probably had more reasons and she'll probably go more in-depth for you. The first question she asked was about you. I have a feeling she won't be at training. She's probably tired and, if you did get mad at her, she might feel that it's best if she stayed away from you."

He was still so calm.

"Ok, thanks. I think I'll take the day off today and come back to training tomorrow. Bye!"

I beat a hasty retreat. Then I hurried over to Mariah's house. I had no idea why Yuri would be staying there, but it would probably better than staying at the Hyuuga Complex. I rang the doorbell and Naoki answered.

"Oh, hey. I take it you're here for Yuri? She's upstairs. I'll go get her, but first, remember that sometimes people need time and space to think. It may have nothing to do with you. And don't yell at each other. It gets annoying."

She vanished back inside. While I waited I looked around the porch and the street.

"Hey."

I turned around and there was Yuri. Her hair was down for a change. It was much longer now. She had definitely grown more beautiful.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry I got angry at you yesterday, but I also think I'm allowed too be like that."

"I know. I understand. I'm not angry."

"Why? Why did you leave? Why did you write another letter?!"

"I didn't break my promise. I said I was coming back. I didn't know when, but I still said I would be back! I wrote the letter because I knew if I said goodbye in person, I wouldn't be able too or that you would stop me."

She started to cry. I had never seen her cry before. Not a single tear, ever. I knew she was telling the truth and that she was being sincere.

"I left because I had to get away from him, away from the clan. I couldn't take it anymore. I also wanted to train and explore the world. I needed time to think as well. And I wanted to give you a break."

"A break from what?"

The rest of what she had said made sense and was reasonable, unfortunately for my argument. But her last statement was puzzling and made no sense.

"A break from me. A break from all the worry and pain I cause you."

I was dazed.

"What?! Why would I want a break from you?! You thought I'd be happy if you left?! Plus, you didn't do a very good job of giving me a break from pain and worry! I didn't like the letter, but I believed it! I had to! Even so, I was worried. And every day you didn't come home I got even more worried. As for the pain, your uncle "interrogated" me and you know what that means! And besides that, your being gone hurt me! I was kinda lonely and so was Akamaru!"

She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that he would bother you that much. And I thought you could forget about me for a while so you could be happy. You were always worrying about me."

"I still am. And how could I forget about you and be happy? You're part of what makes me happy, I couldn't just forget you. Sometimes your logic is as twisted as your uncle. He thought we had eloped or that I was hiding you or that we were sleeping together or something like that!"

"I'm sorry."

She was still crying. I finally relented and pulled into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. I sighed.

"Don't cry anymore. It's ok. I'm not really mad at you anymore. I understand your reasons. I hate that you were gone, but I understand. Right now, I'm just glad you're back safely. Don't ever leave again. Or at least not without telling me or taking me with you. I'm tired of this letter crap. Promise me."

I pushed her away slightly and cupped her face in my hands.

"OK, I promise. I promise I won't leave like that again."

"Good. I'm satisfied, for now."

I kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. Gently at first; then deeper. She hesitated at first; then responded. It had been two years since we had done this and it was… adjectives fail me. ^_^ After forty-five seconds of this indescribably awesome bliss someone tapped me on the shoulder. We broke apart slowly and looked up. I was initially going to punch whoever it was in the face for disturbing us, but then I saw who it was and rethought my next course of action.

"This is all fine and dandy and wonderful, but no making out on my porch, especially if you don't want your uncle to see you. Sorry."

It was Mariah.

"If you want to continue what you were doing, by all means go ahead, I'm with you all the way, not literally of course, but not here. Either, go upstairs to Yuri's room, go to your house and continue there, or go find some relatively secluded place around the village. Ok?"

"Ok."

Yuri had pulled herself back together.

"Come on Kiba, you have to show me what's changed around the village."

She grabbed my hand and tugged me along.


	36. Greeting

A Few Minutes Later-Yuri's POV

I had stopped tugging Kiba along and we were now strolling the village, hand-in-hand. Not much had changed. Mariah's face on the mountain was now completely complete. A few shops had opened and a few had closed. It was about lunch time when I started to get hungry.

"Kiba, can we stop for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Where do you think?"

"I'm assuming that means Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Uh huh. Oh! Don't worry, I'll treat."

"Ok. I know, I should be protesting, but I'm glad you're paying."

So we headed over to the ramen shop.

"Why hello, Yuri! Long time no see! Here to eat I hope? My business is has suffered without you. I don't know what I'd do if Naruto and or Mariah left as well." Teuchi said. "How much do you want?"

"I'll take ten." Kiba said.

"What about you, Yuri? Ten? Twenty? Thirty? Forty?"

"Fifty," I said calmly "For starts."

Kiba choked. Teuchi did a double take.

"You sure? That's a lot of ramen."

"I'm sure."

"I'm glad you're back."

He then vanished into the back to make sixty bowls of ramen.

"I'm glad I'm not paying." Kiba said. "Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Yup. I made money while I was gone."

"How?"

"I did some odd jobs and I worked as a mercenary, bounty hunter, assassin, ninja. It actually pays quite well."

"A mercenary, bounty hunter, assassin, ninja? Weird,"

"It was part of my training. I visited other villages and no looked at me like I was a monster. It was great. I could be a normal human being."

"If you liked it that much, then why did you come back?"

"Because, even though the majority of the village hates me, I have friends here. I have you."

He smiled and tugged my hair lightly. Then the ramen came and we dug in. It was awesome beyond awesomeness. Believe it! _ I downed the first 20 bowls in a minute and thirty seconds flat.

"Holy crap! How can you eat that fast?! You never do that with anything else!"

"I don't know. I just can. It's fun."

"You're weird when it comes to ramen."

We finished up, I paid, and then we wandered the village; eventually ending up in our favorite spot, the lake. It hadn't changed at all. We sat down together under our favorite tree. He slipped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Then we picked up were we had left off at Mariah's house. We didn't do anything weird. We stayed there the rest of the day making up for lost time. ^_^

The Next Morning-Kiba's POV

There was a knock on the door of my room around six this morning. It was my mom.

"The Sixth Hokage's here to see you. She says it's urgent."

I got dressed and hurried downstairs. Mariah, Itachi, Naoki, Sasuke, Akari were there.

"What's up?"

"Is Yuri here?" Mariah asked

"No, why would she be here? She's staying at your place. I dropped here off there last night, you saw me. Why?"

"Because she's not there now, and her bed wasn't slept in. So we figured she would be here." Mariah said.

"Why would she be here?"

"Because you're here." Naoki said.

"What does my being here have anything to do anything?"

"Well, she might have spent the night with you." Naoki said, matter-of-factly.

I turned scarlet.

"WHAT?!!!" O_O

"Kiba, what are you yelling about this early in the morning? Some people are trying to sleep."

It was Hana. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Hokage-sama. What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Yuri is missing in action. We thought she might be here, for obvious reasons. Mariah said calmly.

"OBVIOUS REASONS?!!!" O_o

"Kiba, keep it down. Honestly, it's a logic idea. But she isn't here and they aren't at that stage yet. Which means we still don't know where she is."

"She's probably at the training grounds. I'll go check there." I volunteered

"We'll come too." Mariah said.

"Why?"

"Because we have nothing better to do." Naoki said.

"Whatever."

We headed to the training grounds, but she wasn't there. Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei were though.

"Hinata, have you seen Yuri this morning?"

"No, why?"

"We can't seem to find her. Shino, Kurenai either of you seen her?"

"No."

"Nope."

I was starting to get worried, as usual.

"Where else could she be?"

"Oh my."

Hinata had turned white.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

Shino moved over to her.

"No, its just… last night, I heard sounds. I thought that it was just my imagination, but… Oh no!"

She took off running.

"Eh, what do you…? Hey Hinata! Wait for us!"

We all took off after her. We managed to catch up to after a bit.

"Hey Hinata, what are you talking about?"

"Last night I…"

Whump! We had been rounding a corner with Hinata in the lead and she had run into someone. It was Neji. Hinata staggered backwards and Shino caught her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't see you. Where are all of you going in such a hurry?"

"Neji, are you ok?"

The rest of Team 9 had arrived.

"Neji-kun, have you seen Yuri this morning?" Hinata asked.

"No, none of us have seen her in two years."

"She's back. She came back two days ago."

"Really?! No, we haven't seen her yet."

"Did you hear strange noises last night at home?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

He thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did. At the time I didn't think anything of it. Wait, you don't think Yuri…?"

Hinata nodded. Neji turned to his team.

"Gai-sensei, I'm leaving early."

"Right. It's fine with me. When you find Yuri, bring her by sometime. We haven't seen her in ages. Team, move out!"

'Yes, Gai-sensei! Good luck, Neji."

"Sure." Ten-Ten said reluctantly. I think she wanted to stick with Neji.

"Let's go." Mariah said.

As we ran we talked.

"What's going on? Do we know were Yuri is?"

"I think so."

"Where is she?"

"The Hyuuga Complex."

"What?! Why would she go there?"

"To tell uncle she was back. She must've had a death wish. I don't know why she would do it."

Team 8 looked at me suspiciously.

"What did you say to her?" Shino asked.

"Nothing bad! I…"

"Don't glare at him. Everything's fine between them. They were making out on my porch before I kicked them off of it. I don't know what they did after that." Mariah said.

I blushed.

"We just went for a walk around the village, had copious amounts of ramen, and went to the lake! That's all that happened! It was scary how much ramen she ate."

We finally reached the Hyuuga Complex.

"Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba! Get searching!" Mariah ordered.

We nodded. Neji and Hinata activated Byakugan. Shino called on his bugs. I used my nose. I knew her scent like the back of my hand. It had changed a little over the past two years, but still was basically the same. I found her.

"Found her."

"Me too."

"I have as well."

"And I."

"Let's go."

We headed in the correct direction. We entered a large room near her room. It appeared to be empty except for something over in the corner. Akari barked and charged over to it. We hurried after her. About half-way across the room I noticed something shiny a little ways away.

"Hey, it Yuri's headband."

I realized just what the thing in the corner was.

"Yuri!"

She was just lying in there. There was a small pool of by her head. She was covered in bruises. Hinata rolled up Yuri's sleeve, her arm was covered in red dots the size of a pin head.

"It looks like she fought Father."

"In my non-professional opinion, I think Tsunade needs to take a look at her. I do know some medical jutsu, which I will use, but I can't do that much for her." Mariah said.

"Hinata and I can do some medical jutsu as well. Not much though." Kurenai-sensei said.

They got to work. After ten minutes we heard footsteps. A minute later Hiashi entered the room.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

Neji stood up.

"Why did you do this to Yuri?!"

"Oh, that. I was just greeting her after her journey, more importantly, why are you here? Only two of you, plus the Hokage of course, is allowed here. I don't appreciate trespassers."

"That's not how you greet someone! You could've killed her!"

"You mean I didn't? What a pity. But that still doesn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"We came for Yuri."

"You can't have her. She's staying with me for a while. You have no authority over me in this matter. I am her uncle after all."

"Then why don't you start acting like it! Hand her over at once! That's an order!" Mariah said stepping toward Hiashi.

He wavered. He knew better then to mess with the Hokage.

"Fine, take her and good riddance to the trash."

He stalked out. I gently picked Yuri up and we took her to Lady Tsunade. In the end she wasn't that badly injured. Just a few broken ribs, a bunch of bruising, inside and out, and some internal damage.


	37. Under Attack

Yuri's POV

I'm back in the village two days and I'm already in the hospital. T_T ~_~ _ Sigh… When I opened my eyes and looked to the left, Kiba was there, of course.

"Hey, you're finally awake. I was having fun watching you sleep, but I'm glad you're awake."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell us. All I know is you went back to the Hyuuga Complex and you "talked" to your uncle."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Why did you do it?! It was scary! I thought you died!"

"Sorry, but it would've happened anyway. I decided to get it over with."

"Argh! You are so aggravating sometimes! Why didn't you tell anyone or take anyone with you?!"

"Being with someone would have done no good. Especially if I had taken you, if that's what you were thinking."

He sighed, then reached over and began stroking my hair.

"Just be careful, I don't want to lose you."

Two Months Later

"What's the status?" Mariah asked tensely.

The village is under attack from the Grass country. I'm not sure why, but they started to attack us. We were taken by surprise and though they are a small country, they have a lot of highly trained shinobi. It isn't looking good at the moment. All the teams and their captains were gathered in the Hokage's office.

"Not good. But we have managed to put up defenses and we're starting to retaliate."

"Good, what are the odds?"

"One of us for every three of them, at the moment. But we are getting reinforcements."

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato, take your teams to back up each of the gates. Team 7 goes north. Team 8 goes south. Team 9 goes east. Team 10 goes west. Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

We headed south to the gate on the southern side of the village. We immediately got to work on pushing the invaders back. We were taking a break when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Yuri. It's been a few months. We came to see you like you said we could, but I can see this isn't the best time to be paying a visit."

It was Chikara and Miruku, shinobi twins from the River Country. I met them when I stayed at their village for a month. It was originally only going to be a week, but things happened. ^_^ And I came back several times after that. I had a lot of insanely spicy curry while I was gone. They do everything together. They also complete each others sentences. It's creepy sometimes.

"Hey guys! Yeah, this isn't the best time, but feel free to wait it out some where safe."

"Yuri! You know us; we aren't going to just sit it out! We'll help!"

"That's very kind of you, but are you sure you want to get involved? This isn't your village."

"We know, but you're our friend. Plus, how can we see this place if it's under attack. And we don't want to miss out on a good fight."

"Ok, cool."

Someone else tapped me on the shoulder. It was Kurenai-sensei.

"Care to introduce us?"

"Oh right! I forgot! Team 8, these two people are Chikara and Miruku, shinobi twins from the River Country. Chikara, Miruku, these guys are the Team 8 I was telling you about."

"And I take it that that guy," Chikara said, pointing to Kiba "is the guy you talked about, a lot. As in, every day. He doesn't look all that great to me. Though some of your adjectives were correct, but most of them seem to be exaggerations."

*Eyes gleam. Fire roars up behind. I even activated Sharingan for added effect. ^_^ Glares at.*

"Care to repeat that?"

"Eep! I take it back! I take it back!"

"Good."

"This is all fine and dandy guys, but we're in the middle of a fight now. Remember? We can continue this discussion later."

"Oh, that's right! Yuri, we just remembered! There's something you have to see!" Miruku said, as they both grabbed me.

"What?! I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"But this is important! Honest!"

"It better be. Kurenai-sensei, can I go?"

She sighed. Kiba frowned slightly. I don't think he liked the idea of letting me out of his sights during a fight.

"I guess. Don't take to long though. We need you here."

"Right. If you need me, just call my name. I'll be there."

Then I let Chikara and Miruku drag me off. They dragged me to the Hokage's faces and up them.

"So we were standing on this chick's nose," began Chikara.

This chick's nose? Mariah will be thrilled when she hears that.

"When we saw something interesting and that might help the village out," finished Miruku.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look. I think if you put some explosive tags in strategic places, then you could probably bury a lot of them."

We were standing on Mariah's nose. Below us was the enemy camp. I could see what they meant. If we could bring rocks down on the camp, then we could easily half their numbers, if not more.

"Cool. Let's see. We'll split the camp into three vertical parts. Miruku, head to the left. Chikara, take the right. I'll take the center. Paper the place in as many explosive notes as possible. Then meet back here. Go!"

Twenty minutes later we were back. We had only been discovered once or twice and the one's had discovered us didn't last long enough to sound the alarm.

"Right. Now what do we do?" Miruku asked.

"Sit back, relax, and watch me work." I said. "Fire style, Great Fireball jutsu! Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Ooh, pretty colors." Chikara commented as the camp exploded.

* * *

I don't own Naruto. I do own Chikara and Miruku. Please RxR!


	38. Yuri And The Griffin to The Rescue

Kiba's POV

"What was that?" I asked.

There had just been some sort of huge explosion.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing important. We should get back to the fighting." Kurenai-sensei said.

"What about Yuri?"

"We'll have to make do without her. She can come join us when she gets back. Let's go."

"Right."

We headed back outside the gate and resumed our defense of the gate. We had pushed them back and were gaining ground when Hinata tripped over something. Shino hurried and helped her up, but froze with Hinata in his arms. I looked at what he was staring at. I felt sick. The thing that Hinata had tripped over was a person. And that person was Hana.

"Hana!"

I knelt down next to her. Her eyes were closed and at first I couldn't see if she was still breathing. But, then I checked her pulse and discovered that she was still alive, if barely.

"Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, is there anything you can do?"

Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Maybe, but we aren't experts, especially with the extremeness of her injuries. But, we'll do our best."

They got to work. To distract myself, Shino and I kept watch and fended off anyone who tried to attack us.

"Well?" I asked after we had finished the latest round of enemies.

"We can't do enough. She's lost to much blood. This is beyond our skill. I'm sorry, Kiba. She's got no chance." Kurenai-sensei said.

I nodded feeling numb. Then I remember something.

"Wait, Yuri can use medical jutsu. Maybe she could do something?"

Kurenai-sensei sighed again.

"Maybe, but she might not be very good at it. I don't know how much she trained. Plus, we don't know where she is at the moment. She could be anywhere."

"She said to just call her name if we needed her for something."

"She couldn't hear you. And even if she could, she'd never make it in time."

"It's worth a shot!"

She sighed again.

"Fine, go ahead and try. I'm just trying to be rational about this."

"YURI!!!"

I waited, no one answered my call; Yuri didn't appear. I had failed."

I sank to my knees next to Hana.

"KIBA!!!"

My head shot up. Yuri was standing on top of the gate with the twins with her. She hopped down and ran toward us.

"Yuri!"

"Kiba, guys what's wrong? I heard your call and I came as fast as I could."

"Yuri, its Hana. You can do medical jutsu right? Can you help her?"

She looked at Hana's prone form and analyzed the damage. She knelt down to get a closer look.

"Can you save her? You have to Yuri, please?"

She looked at me briefly.

"Chikara, I'll need your help for the minor injuries."

"Right."

They got to work. After a while Yuri did some handsigns and moved her hands to the center of Hana's chest. Chikara and Miruku stared at her.

"What do you think your doing?! That jutsu'll…!" They cried in unison.

"Yuri-kun."

Apparently Hinata was seeing something we couldn't.

"Shut up, all of you. I know perfectly well what I'm doing. Plus, she's not dead, I'll be fine."

"What's she doing?" I asked, beginning to panic slightly.

"She's guaranteeing that that person will live. She's using a jutsu that normally exchanges the user's life for the patient's. But, since the person isn't died it might not cost Yuri her life." Chikara and Miruku explained bluntly.

"What?!! Yuri, you don't have to go that far!"

"It's her life or mine. She's far more important then I am anyway. Akari, hold him. Don't let anyone interfere."

Akari pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. No matter how much I wiggled, I couldn't budge. I couldn't really see what was going because I had a dog on me, but after a while I heard Yuri say: "I need a bit of chakra from one of you."

"You can have some of mine. I haven't used as much as Chikara has." Miruku said.

After a while I heard Yuri sigh.

"Yuri, you ok?" Chikara and Miruku asked.

"I'm alive."

"Did the jutsu work?"

"I think so. She's alive. But I think she should still go to the hospital. Akari, you can get off Kiba now."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine in a… Holy crap, we're surrounded!"

"Eh!?"

And so we were. I guess we got totally distracted. Crud.

"I'll handle it." Yuri said getting to her feet.

"What?! We'll take them together!"

"Don't bother. Save your strength. I have an old friend for them to meet and you'll get to see someone you haven't seen in two years. He's hurt that you've forgotten about him. Chikara, Miruku, stay back and don't freak out. You can do that after this is over. Oy Griffin, its play time!"

Yuri's eye's turned violet and the familiar griffin shaped cloak of violet chakra surrounded her. This time however, she also had three tails.

"Ah, finally."

The Griffin stretched.

"I haven't gotten to play in a while. Hey humans, long time no see. Still got the idiot brigade going I see. Two new faces it appears. You must be the girls she told me about. You're the first out of village friends she has, other then the sand siblings. But from the look on your faces you didn't know I existed. Remind me to have a talk with the girl about that. I hate being forgotten or conveniently not mentioned. But enough reminiscing, I'm going to go play with the humans over there. Don't get in the way if you want to live."

The Griffin turned and charged the line of attackers with a roar. It was over in six minutes flat. The Griffin drank some of the blood, before turning back toward us.

"Ah, I feel refreshed and rejuvenated. Don't worry, I won't kill you now. Well, I've done my thing. There won't be any more enemies attacking this way. I'll be going now. Don't for get to take the human to the hospital, like the girl told you to. Ta-ta."

The cloak faded and vanished and Yuri's eyes returned to normal. She then promptly keeled over sideways. I hurried over to her.

"Ok then, let's take Hana and Yuri to the hospital." Kurenai-sensei said as she and Shino picked Hana up. Chikara and Miruku were staring at Yuri with a mixed look of terror, horror, and shock on their faces.

"Save it," I said glaring at them. "Yuri'll explain everything herself. She's still the same person as before."

* * *

I don't own Naruto. Please RxR.


	39. Explanations

Yuri's POV

I woke up in the hospital as usual. This time however, when I looked around no one was in the room. Not Kiba, not anyone. I was all alone, except for Akari. O_O ^_^. Since there was no one around to stop me or tell me otherwise, I got out of bed. I wasn't injured, so nobody could complain, except Kiba. The minute I stepped out of my room I saw Kiba walking down the hall toward my room. As soon he saw me trying to discreetly sidle down the hall away from my room he sprinted towards me with Akamaru hot on his tail. I could've tried to flee I had wanted to, but I didn't. He came to a screeching halt in front of me.

"Yuri! Just what do you think you're doing?! And where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm walking, and I don't know the answer to the second question. I'll get back to you on that.

"Oh no you won't!"

He picked me up and carried me back to my room. O_O ~_~ -_-

"Kiba! Put me down! I'm fine!"

He plopped me down on the bed and gently pinned me down.

"I don't trust your opinion on how you feel anymore. I've learned. You can't blame, considering you're the one who always says your fine, even when going into cardiac arrest. I only trust what the medics say now."

"Um… Are we interrupting something?"

We looked at the door way. It was Chikara and Miruku. Kiba released me and I sat up. He lightly pushed me back down.

"Stay. No, I was just making sure Yuri didn't try to escape again. I think I'll go make sure my mom stops freaking out and eats something. Just make sure she doesn't escape."

He strolled out of the room, leaving the three of us alone. Chikara and Miruku were watching me cautiously.

"How are you?" Chikara asked cautiously.

They edged toward me.

"I'm fine, Kiba's just a bit over protective."

"I see."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong? Do I look weird or something?"

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"? You can be honest. I don't get angry very often."

"Uh... um… right, so what was that? The thing we saw after you told us not to freak out."

"It's not a thing. It's the Griffin. I'm the container for the six-tailed Griffin."

"Oh, well that explains everything." Miruku said before keeling over onto the bed unconscious. O_o

"… Wow, even Hinata took it better then that."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Chikara said weakly, sinking onto the bed next the prone form of her sister.

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I was afraid you would be like the others and hate me."

"Your boyfriend doesn't hate you. Your team doesn't."

"Well. I'm lucky to have people who don't seem to care what other people think of me."

"Why did you think we would be any different?"

"Because, I didn't know what you had been taught about Jinchuuriki and Bijuu. I didn't want to lose the first friends I'd made outside the village, except for the sand siblings, but they don't count much because I met them in the Leaf Village."

"We don't have any reason to hate you, you haven't done anything bad. You're a good person." Chikara said, reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"Miruku will understand to, you just caught her by surprise. While we're at it, any other huge secrets you want to tell us?"

"Uh, I did tell you I was half Hyuuga, half Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah, that one you did tell us."

"And that I'm engaged to Kiba?"

"Yup."

"Ok, that's all then."

"Good, I'm not sure if my nerves could take anything else big."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Kiba poked his head inside.

"Can I come back in now? Or should I go?"

"You can come in."

Miruku came round.

"What happened?"

"Yuri told us that she is the container for the six-tailed Griffin." Chikara said.

"Oh right."

Chikara got up, pulling Miruku with her.

"Let's go outside for a bit shall we? Come on."

Chikara dragged Miruku out the door with her.

"How's Hana?" I asked as Kiba sat down next to me on the bed.

"She'll be fine, thanks to you. That reminds me, you could've died! Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to. Plus, I had a pretty good idea that I was going to die. Not that that would've mattered."

"You idiot! When will you realize that you're important?!"

I sighed.

"This is where you and I will never agree. I place no worth on my life. My existence is meaningless other then to serve the village and as the container for the six-tailed Griffin."

"That may be true, but you're also here to make people happy and to have fun."

"If you haven't noticed by now, I don't tend to make people happy. And having fun is not the reason for my existence."

"You also exist to be with me and make me happy, if nothing else. You have friends now."

"I do have one other reason for existence."

"That's good. What is it?"

"To protect you and the people I call friends with my life."

"That's not quite what I was hoping for, but your right I suppose. This is one thing we will probably never agree on. But could you at least try to keep yourself alive for as possible. You would be sorely missed, especially by me."

"I'll try."

He sighed.

"I suppose that's good enough, for now." He said, leaning over to kiss me on the lips.


	40. Rescue Mission & Hospital Of Awkwardness

Several Months Later

"Inuzuka Kiba has gone missing on his most recent mission. Your task is to find him and bring him back." Tsunade was saying.

Team 8, minus Kiba, was standing in the Hokage's office receiving mission orders.

"This is not a highly ranked mission; I figured it might be nice for you to get some exercise. But do your best anyway, for Kiba's sake. Though I doubt anything to bad has happened to him, he's only overdue by two days. Dismissed!"

I was out the door and down the hall before she had finished the word.

"She's not anxious is she?" I heard Tsunade joke as I bolted out into the sunlight.

Ten minutes later we were on our way. Kiba went on a mission nine days ago that was supposed to a one week D rank mission. He's overdue by two days, so the rest of Team 8 is going out to look for him. It's was only D rank mission, but then again, anything can happen. Like Team 7's first C rank mission. So here we are, on the way to the border of the river country. I sent a note ahead to Chikara and Miruku, so they could be on the lookout for him. We got there in half a day. We met up with Chikara and Miruku on the border, and then split in to teams of two. Shino and Hinata, Chikara and Miruku, and Akari and I, with Kurenai-sensei on her own. We all had wireless radios for communication. It took us six hours to finally locate him. It wasn't me who found him either. It was Chikara and Miruku who did. Oh well, I'm just glad we found him. ^_^ Akari and I hurried in the direction of Chikara and Miruku. When Akari and I at Chikara and Miruku's side they were crouched next to Kiba. He had some cuts and bruises, but his worst injury was a jagged cut that stretched from his right wrist up to his right shoulder. It looked deep.

"We've used some medical jutsu. It looks like he passed out from loss of blood." Chikara said as I knelt down next to Kiba. Just then Akamaru trotted out of no where with some roots and berries in his mouth. He when he saw us he set the stuff down and woofed happily. Akari trotted over to him and proceeded to give him a though once over with her nose. I unzipped Kiba's jacket and, with the girls help, took it off. I decided not sit and savor the sight of Kiba in a tee-shirt, tempting though it was. Instead I continued to heal him. By this time the others had arrived. I then pulled out some bandages and wrapped his arm in them. While I was doing that Chikara was working on Kiba's other injuries.

"What do we do now?" Miruku asked when we had finished.

"Yuri, stop drooling and put his jacket back on him." Kurenai-sensei said.

I flushed. Chikara and Miruku sniggered. I wasn't drooling, nor was I salivating! I was just keeping a close eye on him! But I did as she said.

"You can bring him to the River Village; it's much closer than the Leaf Village." Miruku offered.

"How? Who would carry him?" Hinata asked.

"Akamaru and Akari can take turns. We can tie him on." I suggested.

Personally, I wanted to carry him, but I don't think I could've. It would've been awkward.

"Ok." Kurenai-sensei agreed.

So we tied him to Akamaru first and set off for the River Village.

A Few Hours Later

When I awoke I was in the hospital. But I wasn't in the bed this time. I had fallen asleep sitting in my chair with my head resting in my arms on the bed. Kiba was awake and playing with my hair.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Where are we and what happened?"

I looked around and remembered where we were.

"We're in the River Village hospital. We found you and Akamaru about ten kilometers outside the village. We don't really now what happened to you before we found you. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I was having fun playing with your hair and watching you sleep. Why are you here though?"

"Because you were two days overdue on your mission and Tsunade decided we needed exercise. I was worried."

"Sorry." He said stroking my nose.

"Now you know how I feel when something happened to you." He continued.

"Hate to interrupt all this lovey-dovey ness, but you two aren't the only two people in the universe."

Chikara and Miruku walked in. I glared at them, but unfortunately they were right. "There's no making out allowed in the hospital, especially with a patient." They continued evilly.

I felt like doing that with him just to annoy them, but I decided not to.

"We've decided that we're going back to the Leaf Village with you."

"Why?"

"Because you found a great boyfriend there. So we're going to do the same thing."

"What's wrong with the guys here?"

"To boring. We like your boyfriend the best so far, but you're insanely overprotective of him. You're scary when you're angry. So we'll find someone else."

"Good."

"Uh… guys? I'm right here you know." Kiba said.

He looked a little annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't there. I sidled closer to him, but the other two ignored him.

"We're going to stalk you on your dates to get ideas."

"What?!"

Kiba sat bolt upright in bed. I glared at them.

"No you're not. We have two ferocious doggy bodyguards who will bite you." I said, indicating Akamaru and Akari.

I did a double-take. Our ferocious doggy bodyguards were off in their own private world being disgustingly lovey-dovey.

"It's as bad as watching you two together." Chikara said.

"What?! We do not do that!" I said, turning red.

"You mean you two haven't gone to third base yet?! You're 19! You've know each other for seven years! You've been going out for six and a half years! You've been engaged for six years!" O_O O_o

Kiba turned as red as I was.

"What?! No way! Of course not! Why does everyone think that?!

"We'll leave the two of you alone to remedy this disastrous situation. We'll make sure you two aren't disturbed. Bye-bye!" O_O O_o

"What?! Wait! Guys!" ~_~

They whisked out of the room, closing the door behind them. I stared after them, frozen in shock. After a bit I turned around to look at Kiba. He was still bright red, as was I. The he looked at me.

"Can I say that your friends are really annoying or will I get hit?"

"I agree with you on that. They are really annoying and high maintenance sometimes."

"Sometimes?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, a lot."

He scooted over to one side of the bed and beckoned me over. Then he reached up and put an arm around my waist and tugged me down. I sat down awkwardly, half leaning against him.

"I figure since we have some time alone we might as well use it.:

I stared at him. He flushed again.

"Not like that! I didn't mean we'd do what your friends said Unless you want to?" O_o

I blushed.

"N, not particularly! Not unless you wanted to."

"I figured you say something like that. I don't mind just sitting here with you."

I smiled, then reached over and ran a finger down the injury on his right arm. Even though it was bandaged I knew exactly where it was.

"How does your arm feel?"

He shrugged.

"Fine, it should be healed in a week. I might have a dashing scar to impress people with tough."

"Not that anyone would ever get to see it." I muttered.

He smiled slightly.

"Hey, I like wearing hoodies."

"In ninety degree weather?!"

"Yes, plus I haven't seen you in much else other than your normal clothes either. Let's make a deal. When we get back to the village we will go on a date. You and I will both wear a tee-shirt and shorts; in a color that we don't usually wear."

"Ok, you have yourself a bargin."

"Great. Now, what happened once you found me?"

"First you have to tell me what happened before we found you."

So we exchanged stories. After that we just snuggled for a while. Kiba's nose twitched.

"I think your friends are outside."

I activated Byakugan.

"Yup."

Then I spoke to the door.

"I can see you, you know. And Kiba can smell you. Stop hiding outside the door."

The door opened a fraction, then slide completely open. Chikara and Miruku slunk in. They observed our un-disheveled and normal state.

"You guys are too pure minded for your own good. Sheesh."

"You guys!"

Though Kiba and I both colored slightly at that remark.

"What?! You are! If I had a boyfriend as good-looking as he is I would. I think Miruku and I should fight you for him after all. Winner takes all. It'll be easy, two on one."

"Fine by me, but remember it'll be more like two on two. You shouldn't underestimate me."

"Don't my feelings count?" Kiba asked plaintively.

We look at him.

"Of course."

"Ok. No one is going to fight over me. Yuri is mine and I'm Yuri's."

He held me close and squeezed me tightly. The twins sighed.

"We were kidding. We should've figured, that despite the fact that you have had several excellent opportunities, you wouldn't go that far. You'll wait till you're happily married. But we're still going back to the Leaf Village with you!"

"Fine, but you do realize that you're a pair of hypocrites? You said there was no making out in the hospital, yet you tell us to go to third base. It makes no sense."

"We didn't think you'd be stupid enough to take us seriously!"

"I figured it was something like that. Oh well, I guess you can come to the Leaf Village with us, just don't take anyone from anyone else."


	41. Fight

Several Days Later

Kiba was actually able to pick me up today for our date. We were both wearing tee-shirts and shorts, as agreed. It was great! He looked awesome! ^_^ We went out for lunch, and then he spirited me off to a secluded place. O_O It was actually just a bench surrounded by bushes and hedges. He put an arm me and I leaned against him.

"You look great." He murmured.

"So do you." I whispered back.

We snuggled for awhile.

Several Months Later

Kiba and I were out for a stroll when we heard voices. I activated Byakugan to see what was going on. When I saw what it was and who was involved I sprinted in that direction with Kiba hot on my tail. When we arrived on the scene we saw Shino and Hinata standing together with my uncle glaring at them.

"What is the meaning of this?! First Yuri and now you, Hinata!"

"F, father, w, we aren't doing anything wrong!"

I could tell she was trembling. She's very strong, but uncle can make even the strongest shinobi wet themselves. Shino put his arms around Hinata protectively. That just pissed my uncle off even more. He advanced on them.

"How dare you do something like this without my knowledge or approval!"

He was about to hit Hinata when I stepped in. I blocked his blow easily. They all stared at me. O_O ~_~

"What are you doing, you stupid girl?!"

"The day I was branded with the curse mark you and step-father told me something. It was one of the few things step-father ever told me. You two told me to protect Lady Hinata against anything and anyone at all costs. I'm just doing what you told me to do, my duty. Plus, they have done nothing wrong." I said, settling into the Hyuuga style fighting stance.

"You! You knew about this too! I should've guessed! You're a bad influence on her! I should have kept you locked up!"

"You'd be surprised how little you know. What's wrong with falling in love? Why are you so strict, especially on Hinata? Why do you care what we do outside the Hyuuga Complex?" And don't say it's because you care about our wellbeing, because I know that's a lie."

"I care because by doing whatever you're doing, you're dragging the Hyuuga name through the mud!"

"How so?"

"By associating in such a fashion with those of lesser clans! The Hyuuga Clan is the greatest clan in Konoha."

"It's thinking like that that got the Uchiha Clan slaughtered!"

"How would an idiot like you know anything about that?!"

"I make it a point to know my clans history, no matter what means I have to use. I use my brain and notice things, especially extremely obvious ones."

"You insolent…"

He attacked and I defended, then retaliated. We fought back and forth. I was holding my own.

"Give up! You don't stand a chance!" My uncle cried, "Even with that monster inside you!"

"Let me tell you a funny story. The last time someone called me a monster while I was fighting, the Griffin got annoyed and, though he didn't take over, it's chakra leaked into mine and while I was sealing the persons points some of the Griffins chakra was used. I was originally not planning to kill him, but it seems that, not only did the Griffins chakra seal the persons points, it also leaked into their bloodstream and chakra network. It poisoned him. It was a slow and painful death. I tried to help him, but there was nothing I could do. It was interesting and educational."

My uncle just glared at me and continued to strike at me. I was still holding my own when a crowd began to form. I guess it must have been exciting to watch… maybe. I suppose it was just unusual to see us fighting outside the Hyuuga Complex and even then, it was more sparring than fighting. I could tell some people were impressed by how well I was doing. Most of the others just glared at me. The Neji appeared on the scene.

"Uncle, Yuri, what are you doing?!"

Uncle ignored him. He was too into the fight. I knew if I stopped fighting he would keep fighting till I was dead. I also knew I couldn't win. But, on the other hand, neither could he. We were too evenly matched.

"Uncle, stop!" Neji cried again.

I think he knew I would stop if I could. If only someone nearby knew the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

We both froze.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, success. That good enough Neji?"

Shikamaru was now standing next to Neji.

"Yes, thank you."

"Release me at once! How dare you!"

Shikamaru sighed and put a finger in his ear.

"Sorry, troublesome though this is, I can't."

You could practically see clouds of steam pouring out of my uncle's ears. He looked at me.

"When I get out of this jutsu, you're dead!"

"That's interest. According to you, I never existed in the first place. Why don't you calm down before you do any more damage to your reputation. I hope you realize you just said you were going to kill me in front of this crowd of people. Though ninety percent of them probably don't care if I die."

The jutsu suddenly released. My uncle lunged at me, but Shino and Kiba grabbed him from behind. Neji and Shikamaru stepped between in front of me. Hinata stepped up to my side.

"Whoa there, Hiashi. I wouldn't advise doing that if I were you."

It was Gai-sensei. With him was Team 7, the rest of Team 9, the rest of Team 10, and Kurenai-sensei. I guess they were in the crowd all along.

"I don't need advice from a fool like you!" My uncle snarled.

Lee leapt forward.

"How dare you insult Gai-sensei?! I do not care who you are! Gai-sensei is the greatest sensei there is! Nobody insults Gai-sensei and…"

Gai-sensei tugged Lee back.

"Lee, I admire and am very grateful for your devotion to me, but this really isn't necessary."

My uncle addressed Lee next.

"I take it you're the boy who can only use taijutsu. The standards for shinobi have fallen. Hinata and Yuri are proof of that as well. That fool of a Third Hokage was to kind for his own good."

Now Naruto leapt forward.

"Hey you, I don't care who you are either! Don't you dare insult the old man! Or bushy brows!"

Kakashi-sensei sighed and clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. I stepped between Neji and Shikamaru and activated my medical chakra.

"Uncle, you've gone far enough."

I brushed my hand against the back of his neck. He collapsed. I leaned down next his head. He glared at me.

"What have you done?! I can't move!"

"I know. I turned my chakra to electricity and sent a bolt straight through you entire body. I scrambled you nervous system. It's not permanent; it'll wear off in a few hours a most. Depending on how fast you learn and how much you fight it. All the same, I'd advise you to go to the healers. You can walk, if you figure out how. So you can get to the hospital on your own power or you can have your precious attendants carry you there. I told you to quit while you were ahead."

Four servants hurried through the crowd with a stretcher. They loaded my uncle onto it, stopping only to shoot me several hate laden glances. Then they hurried off. Once they were gone I sank to the ground exhausted. Kiba knelt down next to me and Sakura hurried over. She began to examine me. Seeing that the action was over, the crowd began to disperse.

"It looks like no life-threatening damage was sustained, but you should probably spend the night at the hospital." Sakura said.

Upon hearing that I would have to go to the hospital, I leapt to my feet and made a break for it.

"NOOOO! I don't wanna!! You can't make me!!"

Kiba put an end to my bid for freedom by grabbing me and pulling me back down and into his lap. He then wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Oh no you don't. If Sakura says you have to go the hospital, you go. No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! I spend so much time the dumb hospital I might as well live there!"

"That can be arranged. We can set you up in the residential ward." Sakura said, grinning wickedly.

"No need! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm…"

Then my traitorous body gave out on me and I passed out.


	42. Father

Of course, I awoke in the hospital with Kiba sitting on my left.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Good morning. I feel fine. Have you been here all night?"

"I wish I could say was I, they wouldn't let me. I woke up early so I could be here when you woke up."

"What do you do while I'm out of it?"

"I play with Akari and Akamaru. I read. I watch you sleep. That kind of thing."

"I see. So how bad was it?"

"Not bad, considering who you were fighting. Nothing major. I thought you told me no one could fight your uncle and come away alive?"

"I did, but I also didn't spend the past two years sitting on my bum. I trained, hard. I learned a lot. But I still can't beat him."

"You did pretty well in my opinion. You were awesome. If you really tried you could win."

"I know, but I don't want to kill him."

"I think you're a saint or an angel. I don't know how you put up with what you do and not want to kill him."

I blushed.

"I'm not a saint or an angel. I just don't want to stoop to his level. If he did die or was killed, I wouldn't be sad. I guess I do want to kill him, kinda, but I won't. It's complicated."

"You're still an angel."

I blushed. He said it with such honesty and sincerity. There was no hint of teasing in his voice.

"How so? I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. You put up with everything he gives you. You have wings. You're strong. You're gorgeous. You're an angel. You're my guardian angel."

He was still so honest and sincere. I turned scarlet and retreated behind my hair. He reached over and pushed it back. Then he scooted closer to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"You're modest too."

He pressed his lips to mine. It was wonderful.

Several Weeks Later

It was one of those lazy days. It was hot and we didn't feel like doing much, so we were just sort of sitting around doing nothing. It was a nice change from working our buns off. That is, it was nice until my uncle stopped by. He surveyed us as we lazed about. Then he addressed Hinata.

"Hinata, come here."

She rose hesitantly to her feet and cautiously approached him.

"Now, since you aren't doing anything constructive, I'll train you today. Your form needs much improvement."

He settled into the Hyuuga fighting stance. Hinata hesitated, then followed suit. The others looked at me, but when I made no move to stop the sparring, they relaxed. The two of them fought for a while, my uncle constantly barking out commands and reprimands. Hinata was doing really well, but my uncle is a tough nut to crack. The heat certainly wasn't helping. When I saw she began to falter I got to my feet, hopped forward, and tugged Hinata out of my uncle's range. I then deposited her in Shino's lap, before sitting back down next to Kiba. But my uncle didn't leave. Instead he turned to me.

"Come on girl, get up. I'm training you too, out of the goodness of my heart. Hurry up! Honestly, as lazy and pathetic as your father was."

I was getting to my feet when I froze. I replayed his last statement in my mind. _Honestly, as lazy and pathetic as your father was._

"Uncle you mean step-father, not father. Right?"

"No, I mean father. What difference does it make?"

"Did you know my father?!"

"Unfortunately."

"What did he look like?! How did he act?! Was he a shinobi?! How old was he?! What was his name?!"

My uncle saw that I would be happy if he answered my insistent questions, so he didn't.

"He was a worthless, lazy, player who seduced your mother. That's all you need to know."

"You knew about him all this time and you never told me?!"

"What difference does it make? It doesn't change the fact that he's dead. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

And with that he walked off. I stared after him, my frustration and annoyance building. Then I turned and left in another direction, muttering as I went; "I'm going home, wherever that is."

Kiba started to follow me, but Kurenai-sensei tugged him back. For once I was glad he wasn't with me. I needed time to be alone and to think.

Several Hours Later

I was sitting on Mariah's roof when Mariah herself hopped up to join me. She sat down next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? Did training get out early?"

"I left early. I'm thinking about stuff."

"Why did you leave early? What are you thinking about?"

"I left early because I felt like it. I'm thinking about my life."

"Sheesh! Getting information out of you is like pulling teeth! Which is good sometimes, but… Anyway, tell me what happened."

So I told her what had happened at training. Once I was done she said; "Well, I have access to old records so I could check there. You should talk to Itachi and Sasuke."

"Ok, I guess I'll talk to them tomorrow. If they aren't to busy."

"Sounds good, I don't think they have anything specific planned for tomorrow."

The Next Day

I skipped out on training and went to talk to Itachi and Sasuke. I found them without much trouble.

"Our uncle? Which one?" Sasuke replied when I asked for information on him.

"We had two. One was a lot younger then the other." Itachi said.

"How much younger?" I asked.

"About 5-10 years I think. He aged better too." Sasuke said.

"Ok, I think he's the one I want info on. If you don't mind?"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Itachi asked.

"Anything you can tell me."

"Fine, but first, why do you want to know?"

"Well, you know I'm half Uchiha right?"

They nodded.

"He's my father. And didn't you already know this?"

"Yeah, but we forgot. Anyway, what do you already know?"

"Just what my uncle told me yesterday.

"Which was?"

That he was a worthless, lazy, player who seduced my mother. I don't think my uncle liked him. But, then again, my uncle doesn't like a lot of people."

"Ok, let's see. What was he like? Well, he was a little lazy, but in a good way. He was really nice and caring. He wasn't a shinobi, but he was pretty strong. His only major fault was that he was a bit of a ladies man."

So I was the side product of a one time deal.

"But, once I did see a picture of a women in his room."

"So?"

"The one thing I distinctly remember about the women was her eyes. They were like yours. Maybe she meant something to him. Plus, it's not like he had a new girl every day. He just had more than one. And even then he mainly flirted. He rarely slept with them." Itachi said.

"And how do you know this?"

"Like you, we have our ways." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, your mother was married. They couldn't have been together even if they did have feelings for each other. And no one could've guessed you weren't fully Hyuuga."

His words made sense. They told some more about him. Then I thanked them and left. I was on the way back to Mariah's house when I ran into Kiba.

"Hey." He said, snagging me around the waist and tugging me close.

"You skipped out on training. I was worried."

"Sorry. There was something I had to do. I'll be there tomorrow though."

"Ok, I was just making sure your uncle hadn't gotten to you." He said, nuzzling my cheek.

"No, I just had to talk to some people about something."

"Yuri!"

It was Mariah. She was walking towards us, waving something.

"Is Kiba in on this?" She asked when she got closer.

"Not exactly, but he'd find out eventually anyway."

"In on what?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"Ok, so I accessed the old records and pulled them. I just need it back when you're done. He wasn't a shinobi." Mariah said, ignoring Kiba and handing me a folder. I opened the folder and flipped through it. It had a lot of the same information Itachi and Sasuke had told me. Kiba was reading over my shoulder.

"I also put this together for you." Mariah said as I handed the folder back to her. She pulled out what looked to be a book and handed it to me. When I opened it, it was hollow. Inside were to pictures. At first I didn't realize who they were, but then I did. One was a photo of my mother. I had only ever seen her once, in picture. But my step-father had hit me when I saw it and took it away. Now I had one of my own. The other picture was of my father. It was the only person it could be. Several tears slipped down my face. I closed the book box and turned to Mariah.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I sniffed.

"No problem. Dinner's at six thirty by the way. So don't get to distracted ad forget to come back on time."

With that she wandered off. Kiba put his arms around me and I buried my face in his shirt.

"What was that all about?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I asked Mariah to help me find out who my father was and what he was like. I also talked to Itachi and Sasuke. I wanted to find out if what my uncle had said was true."

"And?"

"It was true to some extent, but I'm glad I know more about him now."

"That's good. Why are you crying? What was in that book?"

I hastily wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing. The book just had something really important in it."

"If I'm not being too nosy, what was it?"

I smiled at him.

"My parents."


	43. Mrs Yuri Uchiha Hyuuga Inuzuka

Several Weeks Later

I had gone back to the Hyuuga Complex for a few days on my uncle's command. It wasn't that bad. I didn't get hit too much. I was training in my room when I heard shouts of "Intruders!" and "Halt!" That sort of thing. I headed in the direction of the commotion. There was a crowd around whatever it was, but they got out of the way when they saw me. Despite the fact that they hated and feared me, they still had to show me some respect. In the middle of the crowd were Chikara and Miruku.

"What should we do with them?" One of the guards asked.

"Uh…, I'll take care of them."

I grabbed Chikara and Miruku by the scruffs of their necks and dragged them to the back gate. It was rarely used and always locked. I picked the lock and turned to Chikara and Miruku.

"Just what do you think you two are doing here?!"

"We just wanted to visit you." Miruku complained.

"And see your house." Chikara added.

I glared at them.

"You can't visit me! I'm supposed to kill you, you know?!"

"Eh!" Miruku squeaked.

"That's a bit much!" exclaimed Chikara.

"I won't. Just get out of here before someone else finds you."

"Before someone else finds who?"

My uncle appeared. I pushed Chikara and Miruku behind me and towards the gate.

"Guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok? Now scram and don't come back here!"

They left after casting me several worried glances. My uncle let them go.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"My friends."

He slapped me.

"Who were they?"

"My friends."

He slapped me again.

"Tell the truth! Who were they?"

"I am! They're my friends!"

He slapped me again.

"We'll be here till you tell the truth!" Then we're going to be here a while because obviously you'll never believe me!"

The Next Morning

I staggered into training. I was covered in bruises and probably looked half dead. I felt half dead. Uncle didn't stop questioning me until he finally got bored, round dawn. Kiba got mad. Chikara and Miruku were there and got mad. Chikara started to heal me while I sat next to Kiba who was muttering darkly, plotting vengeance on my uncle. After I was mostly healed I accidentally fell asleep in Kiba's lap.

One Year Later

Kiba and I were on a date. We were at the lake. It was almost sunset and we were about to head home. We were just sort of standing there side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Then Kiba said:

"Yuri, close your eyes."

I was puzzled, but did as he said. He was doing something with my left hand. Particularly my left ring finger. I almost started freaking out a little when it felt like he had slipped my ring off. Each year we had gotten a larger size of the same ring.

"This might seem a little weird, but I want to do it and I think you'll like it. You'll understand better when you see. Ok, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes. Kiba was down on one knee with my ring in his hand. I realized what he was going to ask.

"Yuri Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

Even if we hadn't already been engaged, I already knew my answer.

"Yes, I will." I said, smiling.

He smiled and stood up. Then he slipped the ring back on my finger before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Thank you." He murmured after we had pulled apart.

"You said I'd like it and you were right. Thank you." I whispered back. He smiled before pulling me into several more deep kisses.

Half A Year Later

AHHHH! I just got back from my last date being single! AHHHH! I'm getting married tomorrow! I guess this is what one calls pre-wedding jitters. Our date was a little awkward, what with our wedding the next day, but we still had fun. The last few months have been hectic, but fun. My uncle had to approve all our plans, which he did, with some pushes from the Sixth. Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, Chikara, and Miruku are my bridesmaids. Hanabi is the flower girl. Shino is the best man. Neji is the ring bearer. My uncle is giving me away since I don't have a father or a step father. Tomorrow should be interesting.

The Next Day

I am officially married. I am also officially Mrs. Yuri Uchiha Hyuuga Inuzuka now. Quite a mouthful. The wedding went fine. We said I do, we kissed, people cried, my uncle glared. Now we're at the reception. My uncle left after the wedding was over. There's food, dancing, and karaoke. They made Kiba and I start the dancing and karaoke. I sang "Iris".

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Kiba sang "Do Without."

Desperate for changing  
Starving For truth  
Closer than where I started  
And chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely and complete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for all that I think I know  
I'm running here I'll crash you into go  
I'm tired of all the love divide in two  
Just thinking about a moment here with you

'cuz nothing else evolves  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving For truth  
Closer than where I started  
And chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of what I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm thinking about a moment here with you

I'm living for all that I think I know  
I'm running here I'll crash you into go  
I'm tired of all the love divide in two  
Just thinking about a moment here with you  
Just thinking about a moment  
Thinking about a moment (here with you)  
Thinking about a moment (here with you)  
Thinking about a moment here with you.

Then we both sang "Chemicals React."

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
Were you right, was I right  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We live and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you lucked into my ayes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe  
We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny  
Were you right, was I right  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We live and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you lucked into my ayes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hope on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it  
Were you right, was I right  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We live and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're week  
We're strong  
We lived to love  
But the planets all aligned  
When you lucked into my ayes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
The chemicals react  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Then we opened presents. We got a lot of useful stuff, including a whole new house from Mariah, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naoki. We tried to thank them, but they just waved it away, saying that my uncle paid for half of it and some others chipped in. We get to see the new house tomorrow. Tonight Kiba and I are staying at his house. Then in two days Kiba and I are going on our honeymoon. While we're gone the others will probably move our stuff to the new house. I'm not supposed to know that. It's supposed to be a secret. Oh well, at least Kiba will be surprised.

* * *

I don't own Naruto or the songs. Please RxR


	44. Impossiblity

Six Months Later

Kiba and I have been happily married for six months. The honeymoon was great. Not in a weird way. We haven't been doing many missions. The Sixth has been letting us get used to being married. It's been fun, I've learned a lot. I wasn't a bad cook before, but I definitely have been improving. I've never had to cook for more than one person before. Kiba's been very tolerant. Even when I don't think the dish worked out properly he still eats it, then he tells me what might be improved. The house is huge, in my opinion. Kiba says it isn't giant, but it's just the right size. Our room is about ten times as big as my room was. Kiba said that is was only two or three times as big as his room was. I'm used to small spaces. Tonight I was reading a book on the bed after dinner when Kiba came and sat down next to me, slipping an arm around my waist. This wasn't anything unusual. He liked to cuddle with me while I was reading. He had fun distracting me too. Then he tugged my book away from me and tilted my head up. He then kissed me on the lips. The kiss slowly grew deeper and deeper. Then he gently pushed me onto my back and pinned me there. Then he began to reach for my shirt. I knew what was happening and I wanted to let it happen so badly, but I couldn't. Not yet. I slipped out from underneath him and was away from the bed and across the room in seconds. Kiba had fallen flat on his face due to my sudden departure. Now he sat up and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? We can go slowly."

I shook my head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't Kiba. I'm sorry, but I can't. Not yet."

"Why can't you? What are you so worried about?"

"I wanted to let you keep going. I want to do this as much as you do, but…"

He had been dropping hints in more ways than one lately.

"But what?" There was a hint of impatience and annoyance in his voice.

"But I'm worried about what might come after it."

He pondered this for a moment.

"You mean pregnancy? You're worried about getting pregnant?"

I nodded.

"But whenever you're around kids you seem to like them. I've seen how you act with Kurenai-sensei's kid. I figured that you'd want to have one of our own."

"I do, I do. But I can't, not yet."

"Why not?!" His impatience and annoyance was rising.

"Because that child might have my eyes."

He thought for a moment.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with having your eyes? I like your eyes." ^_^

"If the child has my Byakugan, Uncle may brand it with the curse mark. Then again he might consider it so worthless he wouldn't want to brand it. But e would know it would make me happy if he didn't, so he probably would probably do it anyway."

He stared at me. O_O O_o

"Yuri, I love you more than any thing in the world, but you're basing this on chance?! If you get pregnant. If the child has your eyes. If your uncle bothers with it. It's all if's. Come on Yuri, please.

He was still impatient and annoyed, but his tone was pleading.

"Just once?"

I shook my head. I wanted to give in to him with my whole heart, but I couldn't.

"Once would lead to a second time, and a third, and a fourth, and so on."

His impatience and annoyance rose even more.

"Damn it Yuri, I just…"

He stopped when he saw I was practically in tears. He got up, hurried over to me, and pulled me close. I buried my face in his shoulder. He stroked my hair gently.

"Oh Yuri, don't cry. Please don't cry. I just want to be with you like that, but if you're so against it, we'll hold off. Just don't make me wait forever. I want to have kids with you eventually. But for now, I promise I won't make any more moves like that on you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I slipped out of his arms and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I did I heard Kiba mutter;

"No matter how much I want to."

Several Weeks Later-Kiba's POV

I was out walking Akamaru when I heard voices. In true Yuri style, I followed them. What I found was not what I was expecting.

"You pushed him away?!"

"What were you thinking?! Yuri, you're an idiot of the nth term!"

It was Chikara and Miruku standing in front of Yuri who was sitting on a bench.

"Don't you think I already know that?!"

"Apparently not! He's your husband, for cripes sake! He loves you more than anything! And you just push him away?! I… HOLY CRAP Yuri! Don't cry!" Chikara ranted.

"Don't, don't you think I already know that?! Don't you think I know I'm an idiot?! I hate putting this off! I hate doing this to him! I want this as much as he does! I want him to be happy!" She cried.

I wanted to run over and comfort her, but I knew I should stay hidden.

"If you want it so badly, why don't you do it!?" Chikara exclaimed.

"It's complicated!"

"How…?"

"Chikara, shut up!" Miruku said.

Then she sat down next to Yuri on the bench and pulled her into her arms.

"Shutting." Chikara said, sitting down next to Yuri on the bench.

"You're a smart person Yuri, you must have some reason for doing this to him and yourself. Will you tell us?"

So Yuri told them the rest of what had happened that night around two weeks ago. I hadn't brought it up since then, but I had realized my promise might be harder to keep then I thought. Ever since we got married I've been more and more attracted to her in strange ways. Ever since I was fifteen I had become more and more aware of certain aspects of her I hadn't really noticed or thought much of. Now my awareness was amplified. It was awkward sometimes. I tuned back into the conversation.

"We'll help you however we can Yuri." Miruku was saying.

"I doubt there's much you can do, but thanks guys."

"Yeah, we're here for you Yuri." Chikara said.

I turned and wandered home.

* * *

I don't own Naruto. Please RxR. The next few chapters were a little awkward to write, having had no person experience in any of these matters. So if they sound a little wierd, just bear with me and send me some suggestions.


	45. Library Break In And Hyuuga Senses

Three Months Later

I didn't bring up that topic for three whole months and I managed to keep my promise, somehow. Other then this sticky issue, married life was great. Today Kurenai-sensei asked us to baby-sit her child. So Yuri and I played with the kid all day. It was tiring, but fun. Yuri looked really happy. That night I dared to bring up the for bidden topic.

"Hey Yuri, you looked really happy today, playing with Kurenai-sensei's child. Wouldn't you like to have one of our sometime?"

"Kiba, stop. Don't start with this. It's impossible right now."

I, being the stupid idiot I was, didn't stop. I kept pressing her.

"Yuri, waiting won't change anything. Come on, please."

"Kiba, please don't do this."

She walked out of the room. I sighed.

The Next Day

This morning I found a note next to me on her pillow saying that she had gone out to do a couple errands and she'd be back this evening. After breakfast I decided to go see someone. Kurenai-sensei answered when I rang her door bell.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Sensei, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

So I told her the story and everything else. She listened and nodded. Then she sighed.

"I see where you're coming from and I can understand why you're frustrated. I can't answer you're question. I think only a Hyuuga could. Yuri probably knows best. I know it might not seem fair to you, but she's doing this for the child's sake. Yuri came by here a couple days ago and told me the same story. This is really stressing her out. You are her everything and she'd do anything to make you happy and she really wants to have kids with you and all that, but she also doesn't was those kids to suffer because if her. Try to understand the position she's in."

I sighed, then thanked her and left. I went home, but the house seemed empty without Yuri, so I wandered around the village for a while. At about five I wandered home. Yuri still wasn't there, so I fixed myself a snack and sat down with a book. It was six by the time Yuri came home.

"Yuri! What happened?!"

She was covered in bruises.

"Nothing. Uncle just found me in his private library."

"What?!"

I carefully led her over to the couch and gently sat her down. Then I scurried to the bathroom to get some ointment. She actually held still and let me apply it.

"What were you doing in his private library?"

"Researching."

"Researching what?"

Though I thought I already knew the answer.

"What do you think?"

I stared at her, and then wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Yuri, you don't have to go that far! Let's just forget about this for a while."

Though, truth be told, I highly doubted I could forget, what with my upped awareness, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to talk about it to her. She was grinning mischievously.

"You can't forget about it, can you? I've seen the way you watch me sometimes."

I blushed.

"Obviously you haven't noticed me doing the same to you. I can't help it." She said, turning red.

"Neither can I." I said, still red.

"Hello! Anyone home?! I brought dinner!"

Hana strolled in.

"Hey little brother, Yuri. Mom sent me to check on you two."

She set a casserole dish on the table. We greeted her and Yuri got out plates and silverware. She was just pouring some milk when Hana said;

"Mom was just wondering when she should be expecting grand kids. I told her it would probably be a bit, but she made me ask anyway."

I froze. Yuri did too. She almost overfilled a glass. She practically threw the jug of milk back in the fridge. She set the glass down on the table with a little more force than necessary. Then she headed towards the door saying;

"I'm going to the store. We're out of milk. I'll be back in a bit. You can start without me."

I nodded, not thinking anything of it. Then half-way through dinner as I was sipping my drink, I realized something. I was drinking milk, yet Yuri had said we were out. I got up and opened the fridge. As I feared, the jug was still at least half full. And Yuri should have been back by now if she did go to the store. I hurried to the door.

"Yuri!"

She was lying on the porch, unconscious. I scooped her up and carried her inside. I laid her on our bed. Hana came in and checked her out.

"She has a slight fever. I think she just fainted from stress. She should rest tomorrow, but she'll be fine. I'll leave you two alone."

She left. I recalled what Kurenai-sensei had said about stress. I groaned.

The Next Morning

I left Yuri in Akari's care and headed to training.

"Where's Yuri-kun?" Hinata asked when I arrived alone.

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home."

Kurenai-sensei raised an eyebrow. I knew what she was thinking. I looked away guiltily.

"Father told me that Yuri-kun tried to break into his private library. Is it true?" Hinata asked.

"She didn't break in exactly, but she was there."

"What was she looking for?"

"Just something."

I didn't really want to tell her why Yuri was in the library.

"Was it important?"

"Uh, kinda. Why?"

"I'll go look it up for you! What was it?"

I stared.

"Uh…"

"Certainly not!"

* * *

Sorry for the late update! More awkwardness..., please understand. _ RxR ^_^


	46. A Memento Of My Father

Yuri's POV

They all looked at me. Kiba came sprinting over.

"Yuri! What are you doing here?! When I left you were asleep! And you," he said, looking at Akari, "were supposed to be keeping an eye on her."

Akari gave a guilty whine.

"Don't blame her. She tried to stop me. I'm fine."

"But…"

"I'm fine."

"Yuri-kun, what were you looking for in Father's private library? I'll go look it up for you. He can't get mad at me and I'll think of a good story to tell him if he finds me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Hinata!"

"But I want to help!"

"Ugh, fine. Just be careful."

I led Hinata away briefly to explain what I was looking for. Then she hurried away. Three hours later I began to wonder what had happened to her. So did the others. Shino looked a bit antsy. Then my curse mark began to burn. I had been leaning against a tree, taking a break. My eyes snapped open and I took off in the direction of the Hyuuga Complex.

"Yuri! Wait! Where are you going?!" Kiba cried as the other three followed me.

My curse mark burned all the way to the complex. My curse mark reacted whenever a member of the Main Branch, mainly Hinata and Hanabi, was in trouble. I had a feeling Hinata was in trouble. I arrived at the main gate and charged through. No one dared to try and stop me. I activated Byakugan until I found her. When I reached the room I saw my uncle had Hinata by the arm and was hitting her. The others arrived five seconds later. I charged him.

"Uncle, stop! Leave her alone!"

My palm sent him across the room. I scooped Hinata up and carried her back to the others. I set her down gently next to the others and examined her. She was semi-conscious and had numerous bruises, but he was more shaken then anything else. I've never seen Shino truly angry before. It was scary.

"Uncle! What's going on?!"

Neji had arrived. My uncle had recovered from my blow.

"So, making your cousin do your dirty work for you? What do you want with information like that anyway? Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Good, because if you ever are and that child has our Kekkei Genkai, then it will be branded."

Shino, Kiba, and Neji looked like they were going to rip my uncle in to pieces. Shino was about to move in when I stopped him.

"I'll handle this. I know you want to fight him, but let me deal with this."

He was about to protest when Kiba nudged him. I went to stand in front of my uncle.

"I'll be taking my daughter back. I never want to see you two non-Hyuugas anywhere near here again."

He attempted to walk past me and I palmed him again.

"You'll have to get through me first. And Neji. And Shino. And Kiba. And Kurenai-sensei."

"I will."

"No, you won't! You've gone to far this time Uncle! This is a memento of my father! Sharingan!"

"W, what! Impossible! How could someone like you…"

"Tsukuyomi!"

I entered his mind. I showed him Hizashi being killed over and over. Then I showed him all the times he'd hit me, except with a twist. Instead of him hitting me, I rearranged it so it was me hitting him. I did the same with Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi. After several seconds in real time, 72 hours to him, he screamed and collapsed. I deactivated Sharingan and hurried back over to Hinata. They stared at me.

"Don't worry. He isn't dead. He's just unconscious. Lady Tsunade can fix him. Shino, take Hinata to the hospital. Neji, stay here till someone finds him. Just say I knocked him out. I'm getting out of here and so should you Kiba." I said grabbing Kiba by the hand and dragging him out. Kurenai-sensei left as well. On the way home I slipped my hand into Kiba's and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I think I'll take a nap when we get home."

My nap was nineteen hours long.

1 Month Later

It was night and I was brushing my hair before I went to bed, when Kiba snuck up behind me and plucked the brush from my hand before wrapping his arms around me.

I turned my head to look at him and protest.

"Kiba, I'm not done y… Mgh!"

He had smothered my protest with a deep kiss. The next ten seconds flashed past. Somehow I wound up on the bed with Kiba on top of me. I realized what was happening, but I couldn't protest because he was still kissing me. When we came up for air I began to protest.

"Kiba, what are you doing?! We can't!"

He smothered my protests again with another kiss. When he pulled away he said;

"Yuri, you said you wanted this as much I do. If you really do, don't push me away again, let it happen."

"But, uncle sai…"

He placed a finger on my lips.

"I don't care what your uncle said. We'll cross that bride if and when it happens. Please Yuri."

He was so persuasive and he wasn't giving me much room to negotiate. My night gown was already half-way unbuttoned. My resolve had been deteriorating for a while, now it was almost gone. I knew it wouldn't last much longer with him being so "persuasive". I decided that maybe he was right. Maybe I was over thinking things. Plus, this was a one time deal, for the time being. I gave in.

"Ok."

Kiba grinned. Then he began to place kisses on my jaw. He continued to do that, working his way down my throat and neck, and on my collarbone. Then he brought his lips back up to mine.

"Thank you." He murmured before covering my mouth with his. My last coherent thought before my brain short-circuited was: This is nice.

The Next Day

I was awakened by a kiss. I stretched, yawned, and opened my eyes. I looked to my right. There was Kiba, wide awake, lying on his side, facing me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Good morning. You're looking especially gorgeous today." He said, inching closer.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. How do you feel?"

"For lack of a better word, wonderful, perfect."

I was in heaven. I was still really tired, but I was happy. I blushed as I recalled the previous night's events. So did Kiba.

"I take it that means you're glad you gave in to me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"S' okay. You were just being smart. Now, I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Me too."

He tugged me close and slipped his arms around me. We soon fell asleep like that.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Even more awkwardness... This was really kinda awkward, please understand. I tried... _ RxR ^_^


	47. The Idiot Strikes Back

Two Months Later

We are on a mission. We have to escort that idiot from eight years ago. It sucks. Shino, Kiba, and I are sticking to Hinata like glue and keeping a very close eye on the idiot. He didn't try to go after Hinata. No, he went after me. I don't think he realized I was married. When we stopped for the night he tried to lure me out of the camp with the same way he had lured Hinata, but I didn't fall for it. But when Shino and Kiba went to gather firewood and Hinata's back was turned and I was lying out sleeping bags, he snuck up behind me. How did I, a fully trained shinobi, let an idiot like him sneak up behind me you ask? Well, at the time I thought he was still after Hinata. So I wasn't exactly excepting him to come up behind me and put a hand over my mouth. He began to feel me up. I couldn't make any noise, but he had forgotten, or he didn't know, about my hands. And the fact that have almost three-sixty degree vision. I blasted him away from me and into a tree with my palm. Hinata whirled around at the sound of his impact with the tree. I de-activated Byakugan and summoned my medical chakra. He was still wheezing when I charged him.

"Yuri-kun! Don't!"

I brushed a few spots on him and he keeled over sideways. Shino and Kiba came running. They froze at the sight before them.

"What happened?! What's going on?!"

"Nothing. Everything is fine and dandy." I said calmly.

I started to drag the idiot's body towards a sleeping bag. They all stared at me. I sighed.

"He's not dead. I just temporarily turned his voice box off and paralyzed him."

"Why?" Kiba asked as he came over and began to help me stuff the idiot's body into a sleeping bag.

"I have my reasons."

I figured if I told Kiba why I had attacked the idiot then he probably would have finished the idiot. The idiot's eyes bugged out when he saw Kiba and I clamber into a sleeping bag together. They got even bigger when he saw Shino and Hinata sharing a sleeping bag as well. I was toasty warm and happy.

The Next Day

We returned the idiot to his home. Turns out, not only is he an idiot, he's also nobility. Great… just great. I think I already knew that actually, I just forgot. The idiot's mother took a particular interest in Hinata and me.

"You, girl." She said, pointing at me. "What's your name?"

"Yuri."

"What's your last name?"

"Uh, it's kinda long. Which part do you want to hear?"

"Excellent! Long last names mean excellent breeding! I've decided! You'll make a perfect bride for my son!"

We all stared at her. The idiot sidled up to me and out his arms around me. I sent him through the wall with Juuken. Kiba looked like he really wanted to kill the idiot, or at least break his nose, but he put his arms around me instead. The idiot's mother didn't even blink when I sent her son through the wall. I had a feeling that this was regular occurrence.

"No way!"

Kiba glared.

"Sorry, but I'm already married."

"Oh… Wait! Have you done **that**?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Because if you haven't then the situation can be remedied easily."

Kiba and I turned scarlet.

"What?!!"

I grabbed Kiba by the hand and began to tug him towards the door.

"Come on. This mission is over!"

Guards suddenly blocked the door.

"Just answer the question."

"No way! That's personal!"

"A simple yes or no answer will suffice."

I sighed. I really didn't want to get in a fight. Kiba and I plugged Shino and Hinata's ears.

"Yes, we have." I said.

We unplugged Shino and Hinata's ears. The idiot's mother looked disappointed.

"Oh, I see. Well, how about you?" She asked, pointing at Hinata.

"Ehhhh?!"

Shino was scary. I swiftly took charge of the situation.

"Uh, she' already married too. And, before you ask, they have already done **that**."

"EHHHHHH?!"

Now it was Shino and Hinata's turn to turn scarlet. They all stared at me. I remembered something.

"Oh yeah. This is a fairly new thing so not many people know about it. So if you could keep it a secret, I'd be much obliged."

"You can count on me. You can also go now." The idiot's mother said, winking conspiratorially.

"Great."

Kiba and I grabbed the frozen Hinata and Shino and dragged them out the door. Once we were a good distance away we stopped dragging them.

"Yuri-kun! Why did you say that?! If Father finds out!" Hinata squeaked.

"There's a reason I told her to keep quite about it. Plus, maybe by the time he finds out, it'll be true. If not, I'll explain the situation to him."

Kiba and I chuckled at the expressions on Hinata and Shino's faces.

* * *

Please RxR


	48. Big News

Two Months Later

"Um. Uh, Kiba? I, I, I'm pregnant." O_O O_o ~_~ ^_^

I was leaning against the doorframe, watching Kiba loading the dishwasher. This turned out to not be the best time to tell him. The plate he had been about to load slipped out of his hand, hit the floor, and split in two. He was staring at me.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

My domino theory had come true. One time had lead to two times. Twice lead to three and so on... yeah. He was at my side in seconds.

"You sure? How long have you known?"

"I'm sure. I had my suspicions about a week ago. The two days ago I used one of those self test things. And today I went to see Lady Tsunade."

His face lit up. He hugged me tightly.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy!"

He expressed this happiness by kissing me vigorously several times, leaving me breathless and slightly dizzy. Then he paused.

"Wait a minute! That means you went to the hospital alone!"

"Uh yeah. Well actually, I wasn't alone. Akari went with me."

He sighed in exasperation and then towed me to the couch. He sat down and then tugged me down so I was leaning against him and wrapped his arms around me.

"How far along are you?"

"About two and a half months."

"And it took you till now to figure out that you're pregnant?"

I looked at him.

"It's not like I know what the symptoms are exactly. I didn't learn this sort of thing at the Complex. The only reason I know anything is because a servant took pity on my stupidity and innocence and lent me a book. It was rather detailed."

"That's weird. You seem pretty experienced before."

"Before?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, when we were, uh, staying up late."

"Kiba!" I cried indignantly.

"What? I'm just saying."

I blushed, but then felt an inexplicable wave of panic settle over me. I almost burst into tears. Kiba noticed this.

"Yuri? What's wrong?"

I looked away. I didn't' want to ruin his happiness. He gently turned my head back towards him.

"What's wrong Yuri? Tell me, please."

I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to raise a kid. I practically raised myself. I don't know anything about this kind of thing."

Kiba was stroking my hair.

"It'll be okay. You'll do fine. I couldn't ask for a better person to be the mother of our child. I don't know anymore about this than you do. We can talk to Lady Tsunade, Hana, Mom, and Kurenai-sensei. They'll help us. And we can go to the library and get some books. We've got plenty of time to learn and plan things out."

Ok. Thank you. I'm sorry I freaked out."

He smiled and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"It's ok. I understand. I'll probably freak out at some point too."

While you're at the library, would you mind picking up some books on puppies? Oh, and ask your Mom about them too." Akari said.

I looked at Akari.

"Why?"

Though I had a funny feeling I already knew why.

'Why? Because I'm going to have puppies, that's why."

Kiba choked. There was a strange crunching sound. We all looked at Akamaru. It seems that he had just picked up half of the plate Kiba had dropped so he could throw it away, but when Akari had made her little announcement he had bitten through the plate. Now he trotted over to Akari, spitting out bits of china plate as he went.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yup." She said proudly.

Akamaru woofed happily and nuzzled her.

"Looks like this family is going to get a lot bigger. Don't even think about having twins or any more than that. Kiba said, looking at me.

I smiled.

"Don't worry; I wasn't planning on it anyway."

The Next Day

After throwing up, I ate breakfast. Then Kiba and I headed to the library, where we remained, pouring over books, for the rest of the day. We selected several books to take home for study and reference. Then we went home, had dinner, and snuggled and read.

"Hm, it says "random mood swings may occur." That should be interesting." Kiba said looking at me.

"You wanna bet?" I snarled.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. I burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, it's okay."

He patted me gently on the back.

"This should be very interesting."

The Next Day

"Hello Kiba-kun, Yuri-kun!" Hinata greeted us as we walked into training.

"What do you want?" I growled.

Hinata stared. Shino and Kurenai-sensei raise an eyebrow. Kiba sighed. I, once again, burst into tears. Hinata continued to stare. Shino and Kurenai-sensei raised the other eyebrow. Kiba gently dragged me over to a tree, sat me down, and gave me his handkerchief.

"Take a bit to pull yourself back together, ok?"

I nodded, sniffed, and wiped my eyes.

Kiba's POV

I stroked Yuri's hair till she calmed down. Then she dozed off.

"I'm assuming there's an explanation for her behavior?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

I sighed. This would be awkward.

"Uh, well… She's, she's pregnant."

It sounded weird to say. I was nowhere near over the fact that in a little less than seven months I would be a father. I would probably never fully get over it. My brain was still moving slowly after it had temporarily short-circuited two days ago. Most of the stuff he had read at the library hadn't stuck. I had a feeling we would be making numerous trips there over the course of the next few months. I had looked down after I had made my startling announcement; now I looked back up at them. I had figured that Hinata and Shino wouldn't pose much of a problem and I was right. Kurenai-sensei was the one I was worried about though. She was looking at Yuri and I. She was smiling, but I could tell that she wanted to talk to me. At the end of training after the others had left she kept me back.

"I take it she finally gave in to you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't give her much choice."

"I see."

"Don't be angry at him. I gave in, and I'm glad I did."

Yuri had eventually woken from her morning nap and had stayed awake till about an hour ago. Now she was awake again. Kurenai-sensei went and sat down next to her.

"Despite how I may have sounded, I'm happy for you, really I am. And I know you both have a lot on your minds right now, but I have to ask, how are you going to tell your uncle?"

She shrugged.

"He'll find out one or another. There's so much to think about and it's only been two days. I think my head might explode."

I went and knelt next to her and put my arms around her. She leaned her head on my chest.

"Here's what I think you should do. Take a few days, a week even, to rest, relax and get used to things. Take things slowly and don't freak out. Don't worry about your uncle either. Talk with Kiba's family. Make a list of things to do. Don't be afraid to ask for help. It'll all work out. It'll be hectic, but if you stay calm and take things slow, it'll be fine."

Yuri nodded before falling back asleep.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei." I said as I gently picked Yuri up.

"No problem. Just don't let her get too stressed out."

Then she poofed away and I headed home. I put Yuri in bed and was wondering what do next, when I remembered that neither of us had had much to eat today. I didn't feel like making anything so I went to beg food from Mom and Hana, leaving Yuri in the two dogs care. I was enthusiastically greeted by my mom when I walked in the door. When my mom discovered that I was only there for food, she decided to take as long as possible to make some food. During that time she grilled me for information and succeeded in extracting the whole story from me. She was thrilled when she learned she would be a grandmother and Hana would be an aunt. She and Hana also offered to check in on Akari regularly. Which took a weight off my mind. Soon after that I left and headed home, food in hand. Yuri was awake and playing with Akari and Akamaru when I got back. After we ate, we snuggled.


	49. Mission

One Month Later

I've been stuck doing lousy C and D rank missions. *Sob* I'm so bored. Today I'm starting a C rank Mission. I have to go and protect this really small village from bandits. Not a hard mission in and of it's self, but… it's two weeks without Kiba. *Sob* Normally I could take care of this myself, but considering my current condition the Sixth decided to send someone with me. It wasn't Kiba. It was Ino. Oh well. Luckily the village is only about half a day away, just over the border of the Earth Country. The trip there was pretty uneventful, except for one minor event. Ino talked a lot. I only paid enough attention to respond correctly when she asked me a question or for my opinion. Ino is a good person, definitely, but she talks way to much some times.

Several Hours Later

We were greeted with much enthusiasm when we entered the village. We get to stay in the head of the village's house. Our first five days passed without anything major happening. We just helped out around the village. I learned that the Fifth and Sixth Hokages and Kiba had all told Ino to keep a close eye on me. It was a bit annoying. Ok, it was really annoying. She hovered around me twenty-four seven. She asked if I was ok every only five minutes! I'm only three months along! I'm only pulling weeds, doing odd jobs, and cooking! I'm being careful! Sometimes I was very tempted to turn off her voice. The sixth through ninth days were more extreme. The bandits decided to launch a full-scale attack. Luckily there are only fifteen of them. Though I suppose that's a lot for two people and one dog to handle. But, apparently the townsfolk will help; we just have to do the majority of the fighting. I finally managed to convince Ino that I would be okay on my own. Well, almost on my own. I have Akari. Ino doesn't trust Akari. She said Akari would cave into me if I pressured her. Which is probably true…, but anyway. So we split up. She is covering the northern half of the village, Akari and I the southern. Of course, the bandit leader and nine other bandit's decided to go south instead of north. *Sigh* How troublesome. I crisped two of them without much trouble. However, while I was crisping people one bandit snuck past me. But soon after that he met a grizzly end at the hands of the townsfolk. The remaining seven bandits plus the leader decided it would be prudent to beat a hasty retreat, for now anyway. In the northern half, Ino and the townsfolk had taken care of four of the bandits before they too retreated for the time being. Ino and I met up in the middle of the village. She immediately began to fuss over me. I just had a few cuts and bruises. Akari didn't help me. She just sniggered and wandered off. *Sob* I healed Ino's injuries. Then we went and had dinner. Around noon the next day the bandits came back, except only three of them came back to each half of the village. We got rid of them without any trouble. The next day however, was different. The bandits had called in eight of their friends. Then they all stormed the village. All ten of them. Ino, Akari, and I teamed up and met their attack head on. I was stuck using Juuken and doggy combos since Ino didn't know about my Uchiha-ness. It wasn't that bad, considering it was three on ten, or one on three and a third. I got to take on three of them plus the boss. Yeah!... *Sob* After awhile we widdled it down to two bandits plus the boss. Ino was getting tired. So were Akari and I. Then something happened. Long story short; I went Griffin. Akari got Ino out of the way as I finished the last two bandits. All that was left was the boss. I beat the crap out of him with my tails, since I couldn't fry him. After that the Griffin pulled back and I collapsed.

The Next Day

I awoke to Ino stuffing her face. When she saw I was awake she handed me some food.

"Finally. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Don't try to move your left arm, by the way." She said as I tried to move my left arm. It was in a sling.

"Why is my arm in a sling?"

"Because you got hurt."

"How badly?"

"Very."

"Ok…"

Then she started ranting about how rash I was and that Kiba would get mad at her and so on. I listened with polite interest, all the while munching on some toast. After she finished ranting I managed to convince her that I was well enough to get up. We spent our remaining time in the village doing chores and odd jobs. Then, after a total of two long weeks, we headed back to the village. After reporting to the Sixth we went our separate ways. After I had taken ten steps onside my house I was ambushed from behind by Kiba. He hugged me tightly, not noticing that my arm was in a sling. My arm wasn't healing as fast as usual. The Griffin was probably mad that I spoiled his fun.

"Yuri! You're back!"

Obviously.

"I've been hungry since you left!"

"Huh?!"

Not I missed you. Not I love you. Not are you ok? Not I'm glad you're ok. But, I've been hungry since you left?!

"The food ran out. I wasn't sure what to buy at the store. And mom and Hana were on a mission."

So the first thing I did after a long two week mission was not sit down and relax, it was head to the store so that we could eat. I wasn't in a good mood to begin with because Ino yammered for five hours straight, so this just made me even more annoyed. When I walked in the door ten minutes later I was again ambushed by Kiba. This time however he hugged me more carefully and he plucked the grocery bags from my grasp and gave them to Akari and Akamaru. The he whisked me over to the couch and plopped me down. He then knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry. Akari told me everything that happened while you were gone. I didn't realize you were hurt or in a bad mood. I would be in a bad mood to if I was stuck with Ino for two weeks. How badly were you hurt?"

"It's not that bad. I'll be fine soon. I hope…"

"Good."

He stood, sat down on my right on the couch, and pulled me close.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you. I love you."

He kissed me gently. Then he went and cooked something for dinner. After we were both no longer starving we snuggled together on the couch. Where we proceeded to swap stories about the events of the past two weeks, with lovey doveyness interspersed throughout.


	50. Disowned

One Month Later

Today is the day of this party, thing. Teams 7-10 are all going out to lunch. We'll eat and reminisce. Kiba and I are on our way now. We were one of the last one's there. It seems someone got the sand siblings to come also. We all devoured copious amounts of food and talked lots. It was great, until my uncle showed up. He watched us for a bit, and then approached the table.

"Yuri, come here."

I practically inhaled my ramen up my nose. He had actually used my name! Maybe it was just because there were five other girls at the table. Either way, this was going to be really good or really bad. I figured it was the latter. It always was. Neji, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naoki, and Kiba all shot me worried glances as I got up. The others watched with mild interest. Once I had gotten clear of the table Hiashi grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me a little ways away, though we were still in hearing range of the table. He looked me over carefully.

"You're pregnant."

This was not a question, but a statement. At four and a half months it was a little bit obvious.

"Yes." I said calmly.

He slapped me. Kiba was in his feet in seconds, Neji stood up. Even Shino half stood up. Everyone else just looked shocked.

"I warned you!"

"You know, most people are happy when they find out they're going to be a great uncle."

"You insolent brat! If I hadn't wanted to never see your face again, I would never have married you to that idiot!"

"If you wanted me out of your face that badly you could've just killed me. You've certainly tried enough times. Or would that look bad on your spotless record?"

"If that fool of a Hokage hadn't placed some value on your worthless life, believe me, I would've."

Naoki and Sasuke stood up.

"So… Why are you here? Because you're kind of interrupting something important."

"That does it! I've had enough!"

"Really; have you now? I reached that point a long time ago."

"You have disobeyed orders! You have attacked the head of the Main Branch on numerous occasions! You have disgraced the clan in many ways! You have married below your status! You are no longer part of the Hyuuga Clan! I no longer have a niece!"

Everyone stared. I smirked.

"Fine by me. You couldn't pay to go back there anyway. That place was never a home to me. A home is supposed to be a happy place, not a place where you're locked in a room the size of that table for sixteen hours a day! And where you spend the other eight hours being worked to death! You never even treated me like a human being, much less your niece!" I said, indicting the table where the others sat.

"Oh, and Uncle, I didn't marry below my station. I married above it."

My former uncle glared at me.

"This is for using Sharingan on me!"

His palm hit me in the stomach and sent me flying. A wave of agony hit me, followed by a wave of welcoming darkness.

Kiba's POV

"Yuri!"

I made a split-second decision between breaking Hiashi's face and helping Yuri. I chose Yuri. I would break Hiashi's face later. He smirked when he saw Yuri lying on the ground. Then he turned to go. I hurried over to Yuri. As did Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. The others went to back Neji and Shino up. They had surrounded Hiashi.

"Hold it right there, you old freak!"

"You think you can do that to our friend and just walk away?! Well think again!"

Chikara and Miruku appeared out of nowhere. They charged Hiashi. I turned back to Yuri. Sakura and Ino were examining her with their medical ninjutsu, while Hinata was looking her over with Byakugan.

"Well?"

"Something's interfering with my Byakugan." Hinata said.

"And my jutsu." Sakura said.

"And mine." Ino added.

"I think it's the same thing that was interfering when Zetsu got her."

"That's enough you two. Itachi, Sasuke, Naoki, get him out of here."

The Sixth Hokage had arrived. Chikara hurried in our direction. She nudged Ino out of the way and activated her medical chakra. After a bit she called for Miruku.

"I think it's the same interference as last time."

"Last time?" I asked.

"Yeah, she fell out of a rather large tree trying to help a cat. We figured she'd broken her neck or her back. When I used my medical ninjutsu to see how bad it was, something interfered. So all we could do was take her home and hope she was ok, though we doubted it. The next morning she woke up right as rain. When we checked her over the interference was gone." Miruku explained.

"I had even ordered her a coffin and everything." Chikara said.

"It's a kind of defense mechanism done by the Griffin. The Griffin either blocks you completely or shows you what the damage would be if it hadn't interfered."

Mariah walked up. She leaned over Yuri.

"In my non-professional medical opinion, she needs to go to the hospital.

She bent down and carefully picked Yuri up.

"I'll take her. It'll be faster if I do."

Then she vanished. I hesitated, but then took off in the direction of the hospital.

Several Hours Later-Kiba's POV

I was fiddling with Akamaru's ears. I could tell he didn't like it, but he was putting up with it for my sake. It had been several hours since Yuri had come to the hospital and still there was no word. Mom and Hana were here now too. As were everyone from the restaurant, plus Mariah and Itachi, minus Sakura, who was helping Lady Tsunade.

"Would you stop fiddling so much? You'll put holes in my ears!" Akamaru complained.

"Sorry."

I stopped fiddling, but ten minutes later I had gone back to it. Akamaru sighed heavily, but let it slide. Akari was curled up next to him, asleep. Though how she could sleep at a time like this was beyond me. Half an hour later we heard footsteps. I sniffed. It was Sakura, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune. My grip on Akamaru's ears tightened. He whined softly, but I ignored him. The three of them came around the corner and stopped. Lady Tsunade surveyed the room briefly, and then looked at me.

"It seems our Griffin theory was correct. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

A collective sigh of relief went through the room.

"And…?"

"It's fine too."

Akamaru looked at me.

"Now that you know that they'll be fine, would you mind letting go of my ears before you pull them off?"

I released his ears.

"Sorry."

"I should sue you for that." He grumbled.

Akari woke up.

"You can see her now. I'd advise the majority of you to wait till tomorrow if you want to see.

Half An Hour Later-Yuri's POV

When I woke up I was a bit disoriented at first. Then I realized where I was. Then I remembered why I was there. I tried to sit up, but Kiba stopped me and gently pushed me back down. Then he made sure I couldn't try to sit up again.

"Clam down. It's okay. You're fine." He said soothingly.

I wasn't really soothed.

"It's not me I'm worried about!"

"Like I said, calm down. You're both fine."

I began to relax.

"Really?"

"Yes. The griffin saved you both."

"Figures."

He sat down on the bed next to me and began to stroke my cheek.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, considering. Somehow, I'm not surprised that the Griffin helped me. It's gotten nicer lately."

Kiba smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you feel ok physically, but that's not exactly what I meant."

"You mean how do I feel about being disowned? I could care less. It's better like this. And we don't have to worry about our child being branded. Plus, I'm half Uchiha, so it's not like I don't have a clan."

Even though I said that, it still felt weird, not being a Hyuuga. It made me feel a little lonely. Kiba is sometimes terribly oblivious, but other times is very astute. This was one of those times.

"Remember Yuri, you're an Inuzuka now too. You always will be. You're home is with me, Akari, Akamaru, and our child, and it always will be."

Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Ten Seconds Later

"Ok, enough with the love fest. You can't hog her all to yourself Kiba."

Chikara and Miruku walked in. We broke apart.

"Plus, you probably do that all the time at home."

They sat down next to the bed on the opposite side from Kiba, who was looking a little annoyed and put out.

"So, you finally seduced him eh? Nice work."

We both turned red.

"You guys!"

"What?! Something must have happened." Chikara said.

"Well it was more the other way around."

"Oh… So you did go to third base." Miruku said, grinning evilly.

"Details! Now!" Chikara said, smirking.

We both turned red again.

"No way! That's personal! Get your own boyfriends if you want details!"

"Nah, too much trouble." Miruku said.

"Anyway, you might've told us sooner." Chikara said reproachfully, indicating my stomach.

"Well, it's been hectic."

Kiba was now absent mindedly playing with my hand. It tickled.


	51. Innocent Untill Proven Guilty

Several Days Later

Today has been crazy. I got out of the hospital yesterday. The rest of the day Kiba watched me like a hawk and didn't let me do anything. It was annoying, but I survived. Today I had breakfast and then promptly threw it all back up. *Sigh* The Kiba and I went shopping. When we were almost done Akamaru came racing up. Unfortunately he underestimated the slipperiness of the grocery store floor and went sliding past. He managed to stop, turn around, and scrabble back to us. He woofed urgently. We knelt down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Akari! It's Akari! The puppies are coming! I've already been to your house Kiba and I told your mom and Hana. Come on! Hurry!"

"Kiba, you go. I'll finish shopping and come home as soon as I can."

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Now go."

Kiba hesitated, but then hurried after Akamaru. I finished the shopping in record time and hurried home. The minute I stepped in the door Kiba took the groceries from me and made me lie down on the couch. Then he put the groceries away. An hour later there were seven new lives in the house. Three girls and four boys. Akari and Akamaru were thrilled. Hana and Tsume stayed for dinner. Then they stayed even longer and talked. After a while I fell asleep leaning against Kiba.

One And A Half Months Later

Today Kiba and I are at my routine checkup. Lady Tsunade had awful news.

"Yuri, I hate to say it, but for the next three months or so, you can't eat any more ramen. The healthier the foods you eat the better. Oh, and no more missions either. Everything else is fine though."

"Ehhhh?!"

Kiba chuckled at the look on my face. I burst into tears. Kiba pulled out a handkerchief, gave it to me, and began to stroke my hair.

"Sheesh. Ever since we got married I've seen you cry more times than ever before. Maybe I'm doing something wrong."

I shook my head vigorously and tried to pull myself back together.

"No, she's just emotionally unstable. She's more prone to cry and show emotions now."

She patted me on the head.

"Don't worry, in a little over three months everything will be back to normal."

Kiba took pity on me.

"Can't she have a little ramen?"

Lady Tsunade sighed.

"Today's the last day and keep it to under twenty bowls."

I was about to protest this injustice, but Kiba placed a hand over my mouth. He then tugged me out of the room. We then went out for ramen. It was delicious.

Half A Month Later

Kiba, Akari, Akamaru, and I were playing the puppies. They were so cute and funny. It was a bit hectic, taking care of seven curious, hyperactive puppies. I hated to admit it, but we would have to give some of them away. *Sob*

"Akari, Akamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"What would the two of you say if I told you that we were going to have to give some of the puppies away?"

"I wouldn't say anything. I would bite you." Akari said, glaring at me.

"Do we have to?" Akamaru whined.

I sighed.

"We can't keep all of them. They're too high maintenance. Especially with the baby coming. I know you don't want to, and neither do I, but at least they'd still be in the village and in good hands."

Akamaru sighed heavily, as did Akari. Then they went and had a conference in the corner for a while. Then they came back.

"All right, we guess. But we get to choose who and where they. And we get to keep them another week or two at least. And we get to keep two of them."

Kiba nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Might we make some suggestions as to who you should ask first? You don't have to take them of course."

"Ok."

"You should try asking Ino, Sakura, Kiba's family, Ten-Ten, Shino, and Mariah and co."

"We'll see."

A Couple Days Later

Kiba and I were having dinner at his family's house. We were having pasta. After we ate that we sat in the living room. Kiba and I sat together on the couch. We talked about random stuff, drifting from topic to topic like a boat at sea. At one point in our conversation I squeezed Kiba's hand.

"Yeeowch!"

He jumped ten feet in the air. We all stared at him. He stared at me.

"Holy Crap Yuri! What was that for?!"

I stared at him.

"What was what for?"

"You burned me!"

"Huh? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. See!"

He showed me his hand. It was badly blistered and burned.

"And it tingles, in a weird way."

"Tingles?"

"Yeah, I can't feel any chakra there."

I cautiously touched his hand again. He looked immensely relived that I could touch him without crisping him. I activated Byakugan. Most of the chakra points in his hand and wrist were sealed, with the Griffin's chakra.

"Well?"

Tsume and Hana had come over to us.

"Most of the chakra points in your hand and wrist are sealed."

"Oh, well that's not so bad." Hana said in relief.

Kiba, through years of experience, knew how to read me like an open book. He could tell something else was wrong.

"Yuri, what's wrong? There's something you're not saying isn't there?"

"Your points weren't sealed by my chakra. They were sealed by the Griffin's chakra." I whispered.

"What difference does it make?" Tsume asked.

Kiba had been thinking. Now the light bulb went off and he realized what was wrong.

"That story you told two and a half years ago, it it's true isn't it?"

I didn't answer. I had gone to have a chat with the Griffin.

_Griffin! _

_Huh? Wha…? Damn it girl, what the hell do you want?! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!_

_Why? Why did you seal his points?!_

_What are you going on about?! Whose points?!_

_Kiba's! You sealed most of the chakra points in his hand and wrist with your chakra! Why?!_

_I did no such thing! Why should I?!_

_I don't know! But you must have!_

_How many times must I tell you?! I didn't do it!_

_But it's your chakra! You must have!_

_My chakra? Who ever did it must have taken some of mine. Either way, you should take him to the hospital. Don't forget what happened last time!_

_How could I?!_

I returned to reality. They were all staring at me. My guess is that they just heard my conversation with the Griffin. I grabbed Kiba by his uninjured hand. When he didn't jump ten feet in the air I dragged him towards the door.

"Come on. We're going to the hospital. Akari, find the Sixth Hokage and tell her to meet us there."

Ten Minutes Later

"So, what do we do?"

We were in the hospital. We were all staring at Kiba's hand. Kiba was staring from it to us. He looked kinda freaked out. I couldn't blame him.

"I'm not sure. I've tried all the basic jutsu. What do you say Mariah?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"I think I know what happened, who did it, and how, but I don't know how to fix this."

"Tell us what you know and we'll work from there." Lady Tsunade said.

"Ok. The answer to all three of those questions is simple. The baby."

"Huh?!"

"The baby caused it. It's because you're a Jinchuuriki. I did something similar to Naoki, except I electrocuted her. Luckily she had lightning type chakra so nothing really bad happened."

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think so. I know it won't be if you're dead."

O_O ~_~ _

"And how do we make sure he isn't dead?" Hana asked.

"Yuri, can I talk to the Griffin for a bit?"

"Uh…, yeah, sure."

I closed my eyes.

_Oy Griffin, the Fifth and Sixth Hokages want to see you._

_I didn't do it! I'm innocent!_

_We know._

_Oh, ok._

_

* * *

I've decided to go back to one chapter an update for the last few chapters. Please RxR!  
_


	52. Saving Him and The Sleepover

Kiba's POV

Yuri's eyes closed and when she opened them again they were violet.

"WTF?! First the girl and now you lot! What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!"

"Uh, right. So what do we do?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"How the hell should I know? I want to go back to sleep."

"Aw come on. You have to know something. You being so wise and all."

I figured flattery should work. I was wrong, sort of.

"I see right through you boy. That's the oldest trick in the book.

*Sigh* But I suppose if you die the girl might go and do something stupid and drastic. So I guess it's in my best interests to save you. Humph."

"So how do we save me?"

"I have no clue. Actually I have one clue. Juuken can cut off or increase the flow of chakra in a certain place. Why don't you unseal his points with Juuken?"

"What about your chakra?"

"Maybe Juuken will counter act it. Or maybe there'll be a miracle. I don't know and I don't really care. Good night!"

Then Yuri's eyes closed and she collapsed.

Yuri's POV

When I came around I was lying in a bed in the hospital.

"Ah, you're awake. You collapsed on the floor so we figured we should make you comfortable till you woke up."

Mariah was leaning over me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, sitting up.

"Three hours."

"Ehhh?! That long?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! How's Kiba?"

"I've been better, but I'm ok."

His voice sounded strained. I looked over to the bed next me. Kiba was sitting there. He was sweating more than usual and looked to be in pain. I hopped out of bed.

"Did you hear what the Griffin said?" Lady Tsunade asked.

I nodded as I hurried over to Kiba. I activated Byakugan and carefully took his hand. The Griffin's chakra had spread a ways through his chakra network. I could also see it in his bloodstream, though it wasn't as bad as I had initially feared it to be.

"So do I just us Juuken on the sealed points?"

"Yup. That should do the trick. I hope…"

I looked at Kiba's face briefly. Actually I sort of looked through it, but… same difference.

"This might be a bit painful."

I focused on his hand again.

"Figures." He hissed from between clenched teeth.

I began to poke his chakra points. He gasped in pain. It took all my willpower not to run screaming out the door. I didn't like hurting him. Even though this whole thing was my fault anyway. I managed to poke all his points without losing heart. I examined his hand closely again. Thankfully that seemed to have done the trick. After that Kiba and I both passed out.

Several Hours Later

We both came round at home. I woke first, but was soon followed by Kiba. We were alone in the house except for Akari and Akamaru, who relocated as soon as they saw we were awake.

"How do you feel?" I asked, looking at Kiba.

He tried to sit up, but I nudged him back down.

"I'm fine." He said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Oh really?"

I leaned over him.

He gently tugged me down next to him.

"Really." He said, before kissing me deeply.

"And why should I believe you? You never believe me." I said when we broke apart.

"True, but I'm telling the truth. Honest I am."

"Ugh, fine. But take it easy today. Ok?"

"Alright."

He kissed me again.

"But first, I'm going back to sleep for a while. What about you?"

"I think I will to. I'm still tired."

I snuggled closer to him.

Two Weeks Later

Akari and Akamaru are very depressed. Two days ago five of the puppies found new homes. *Sob* They gave one of the boy dogs, that was all black except for a white chest, to Mariah and Co. They gave two of the girls to Ino and Sakura respectively. They gave one of the other boys to Kurenai-sensei and another boy to Ten-Ten. They kept one boy and one girl. They named the boy Hayashi and the girl Hayasa. They're kind of twins. They were both brown and furry. I'm glad Akari and Akamaru insisted on keeping them.

"Yuri?" Kiba said, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"Hm?"

I was chopping celery for dinner with a long and pointy knife. Kiba eyed it warily.

"Uh. I'm not going to be home for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok. That means I don't have to leave something for you to eat."

"Leave something for me to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to be here tomorrow night either."

"Where will you be?"

"Naoki's hosting an all girls sleepover at the Sixth's place. Where will you be?"

"Um. Sasuke's hosting an all boys sleepover at the Sixth's place."

I looked at him.

"Ok… Something weird is going on. I hope they aren't planning anything stupid."

"Yeah. At least I get to see you!"

"Uh… Maybe. If they have any sense, they'll keep the boys and the girls separate."

"You know that's not going to happen."

I sighed.

"Yeah. I know."

The Next Afternoon

Kiba and I headed over to the Sixth's place together. We stopped a little ways away from the house so Kiba could fuss over me.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Kiba, chill. It's only one night. We'll be in the same house. Sakura and Ino are medic nin. I'll be surrounded by girls. Don't worry."

"Ok…"

I kissed him lightly on the lips. As I pulled away he pulled me back.

"Are you guys going to actually come in the house or just make out ten feet away from the house all night?"

"We broke apart and looked around. Naoki stood there.

"Guys go in the other door. Sasuke's there." She continued, grabbing me and starting to drag me away. Kiba was about to protest at Naoki's caviler treatment of me, but decided that it probably wouldn't do any good. He went to find Sasuke instead. Naoki dragged me into the house and down a hallway. It seemed that I was the first one there and that we were alone in the big house.

"Sorry about that. Kiba just needed some reassurance that he wouldn't find me dead in the morning."

She stopped dragging me when we reached a room.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It was kinda interesting."

I blushed.

Wha…?! You!"

After a few minutes Sakura and Ino showed up. Soon after that Ten-Ten and Hinata showed up. Last to arrive was Araya.

"I'm surprised your father let you come." I said to Hinata.

"It seems that something came up and Father is occupied today and tomorrow."

"I see."

I looked at Naoki. She winked. It figures.

"So, why are the guys here too?"

"The guys are here?!" The other squealed.

"Yuri! You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Neji-kun said something about coming here today as well." Hinata said.

"Hinata!"

I smirked.

"Naoki! Are you serious?!"

"Ugh… Yes, Sasuke's having a sleepover as well. It makes no difference."

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

After things calmed down we all sat down in a circle and talked and played games. After a quick game of monopoly we started truth or dare. I prayed that nothing weird would happen.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Uh. Truth."

"Just how much do you like Naruto?"

She blushed.

"Uh… A, a lot…" ^_^

She reminded me of Hinata.

"Ten-Ten, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

O_O

"You have to sneak into the guy's room and sleep with Neji tonight."

O_O O_o _ ~_~ Why am I not surprised? Ten-Ten turned scarlet.

"What! No way!"

"Does that mean you don't like him?"

"No! I like him, it's just… Hey! You just asked another question! Not fair!"

"A dare's a dare. You'd be cheating if you don't do it. At least you'll be toasty warm tonight."

"Guys!"

"Ok then, moving on. Araya, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Araya, do you have anyone you like?"

"Nope."

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

O_O O_o ~_~ _ We all stared at her.

"Ok…, go into the boy's room and tell Shino you love him in front of everyone else."

"EHHHH?!"

Hinata turned scarlet and keeled over backwards.

"Opps."

* * *

Please RxR. I know the dares are kinda stupid, but oh well.


	53. Scary Stories

"Guys, you shouldn't tease her like that."

I went over to her and began to fan her with my handkerchief. Naoki handed me a wet cloth which I put on her forehead.

"Let's stop truth or dare and do something else." I said as Hinata came around.

"Ok," Araya said.

"Sounds good," Naoki said.

"Let's tell scary stories!" Ino cried.

"…"

O_o O_O ~_~ _

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be great!"

"Sure…"

"I'll start," said Sakura. "It's called Dancing with the Devil. The girl hurried through her schoolwork as fast as she could. It was the night of the high school dance, along about 70 years ago in the town of Kingsville, Texas. The girl was so excited about the dance. She had bought a brand new, sparkly red dress for the dance. She knew she looked smashing in it. It was going to be the best evening of her life. Then her mother came in the house, looking pale and determined.

"You are not going to that dance," her mother said.

"But why?" the girl asked her mother.

"I've just been talking to the preacher. He says the dance is going to be for the devil. You are absolutely forbidden to go," her mother said.

The girl nodded as if she accepted her mother's words. But she was determined to go to the dance. As soon as her mother was busy, she put on her brand new red dress and ran down to the K.C. Hall where the dance was being held. As soon as she walked into the room, all the guys turned to look at her. She was startled by all the attention. Normally, no one noticed her. Her mother sometimes accused her of being too awkward to get a boyfriend. But she was not awkward that night. The boys in her class were fighting with each other to dance with her. Later, she broke away from the crowd and went to the table to get some punch to drink. She heard a sudden hush. The music stopped. When she turned, she saw a handsome man with jet black hair and clothes standing next to her.

"Dance with me," he said.

She managed to stammer a "yes", completely stunned by this gorgeous man. He led her out on the dance floor. The music sprang up at once. She found herself dancing better than she had ever danced before. They were the center of attention. Then the man spun her around and around. She gasped for breath, trying to step out of the spin. But he spun her faster and faster. Her feet felt hot. The floor seemed to melt under her. He spun her even faster. She was spinning so fast that a cloud of dust flew up around them both so that they were hidden from the crowd. When the dust settled, the girl was gone. The man in black bowed once to the crowd and disappeared. The devil had come to his party and he had spun the girl all the way to hell."

"Creepy."

"Weird."

"I'll go next," Ten-Ten said. "Mine's called The Werewolf's Bride. There once was a beautiful girl engaged to a soldier who caught the eye of an evil woodsman who had sold his soul for the ability to turn himself into a wolf at will. He lay in wait for the girl when she was walking home one day and accosted her, begging her to elope with him. The maiden refused, spurning his love and crying out to her love to save her from his advances. The girl's cries were heard by her eager fiancé, who had come searching for her when she was late returning to her parent's home. The soldier drove the woodsman away, threatening him with dire consequences if he ever approached the maiden again. The furious woodsman lay low for a few days, waiting for his chance. It came on the girl's wedding day. She was dancing happily at her wedding reception with a group of her friends when the woodsman, in the form of a wolf, leapt upon her and dragged her away with him. The enraged bridegroom gave chase, but the wolf and his bride had disappeared into the thick forest and were not seen again. For many days, the distraught soldier and his friends, armed with silver bullets, scoured the woods, searching for the maiden and her captor. Once the soldier thought he saw the wolf and shot at it. Upon reaching the location, he found a piece of a wolf's tail lying upon the ground. But of the wolf to which it belonged there was no sign. After months of searching, his friends begged him to let the girl go and get on with living. But the soldier was half-mad with grief and refused to give up. And that very day, he found the cave where the werewolf lived. Within it lay the preserved body of his beloved wife. The girl had refused the werewolf's advances to the very end, and had died for it. After his murderous fury had died away, the werewolf had tenderly laid the body of the girl he had loved and had killed into a wooden coffin, where it would be safe from predators, and he came to visit her grave every day. Lying in wait for him, the soldier shot the werewolf several times as he entered the cavern, chasing him down until the maddened and dying werewolf leapt into the lake and disappeared from view. The soldier sat by the lake with his gun, staring into the rippling waters for hours as the catfish ate the bloody bits of the wolf that were floating on the surface of the water. When his friends found him, the soldier's mind was gone. He babbled insanely about a werewolf that had been eaten by a catfish when it leapt into the water, and he sobered only long enough to lead the men to the body of his beloved before he collapsed forevermore into insanity. He died a few days later, and was buried beside his bride in a little glen where they had planned to build there house. Their grave is long forgotten, and the place where it stands is covered with daisies in the spring. But to this day, the people of the area have a prejudice against eating catfish, though no one remembers why.

"That's sad."

"All of that, in the name of love."

"I'll go next," I volunteered. "Mine doesn't have a title. It was a sweltering summer afternoon. A man had been working hard in his garden. Dying of thirst, he went into the kitchen. On the counter he finds a cup of iced tea that looked as if it had just been prepared. Thinking it a blessing from heaven, he drank it all in one long sip. But as he reached the bottom, his body froze. He realized the terrifying deed he had just performed. He gazed… He gazed into the glass from which he had just drunk. Unable to even avert his eyes, his entire body was as rigid as stone. For there, sitting in the glass… was a single black _**cockroach**_!"

"EHHHHH!"

Hinata keeled over backwards again.

"Ewwww!"

"That's so gross!"

Ino and Sakura had turned green and made a break for the bathroom.

"That's awful!"

Ten-Ten was a bit pale.

"Wow."

"I didn't know you had it in you."

Naoki and Araya were staring at me. They were the only one's who hadn't really panicked.

"The next chapter is a story about grated cheese." I said as I went over to Hinata again and began to fan her again. Naoki handed me another wet cloth.

"Please, no more!"

"We beg you!"

Ino and Sakura had staggered out of the bathroom. They still looked a sickly whitish-green color, but they didn't throw up any more.

"That was disgusting Yuri!" Ten-Ten said.

"Yeah, let's stop with the creepy stories now. We can get ready for bed and tell normal stories."


	54. Kidnapped

I didn't get what was so bad about my story. While we were changing I activated Byakugan and looked through the door. Sure enough, the boys were out there. I was gratified to see that Kiba and Shino weren't one of the ones with their ears pressed to the door. Neither was Neji, but he was the one looking through the door. I made sure the girls were decent before sliding the door open. In tumbled Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru. Neji, Shino, and Kiba poked their heads around the door. The girls freaked out a little. Naoki and Araya slapped themselves on the forehead. Kiba sidled up to me.

"What happened to her?" He asked, indicating Hinata's prone form. Shino was kneeling next to her. He had picked up were I had left off in fanning her.

"Oh, nothing. This is the second time tonight."

"Wow… What've you been doing to her?"

"Nothing. The first time wasn't my fault. The second time was though."

"What happened?"

"The first time was truth or dare and yeah… The second time was scary stories and it was my story that did her in."

"Kiba, beware! Never let her tell a scary story. Not to you or your kid! It was disgusting!" Sakura said.

"Oo, oo, oo, tell it, tell it!" Naruto cried.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Ino and Sakura.

"I'll plug your ears!" cried Naruto.

Naruto plugged Sakura's ears. Choji plugged Ino's ears.

"Could someone plug my ears too? I don't think I can survive a retelling." Ten-Ten said.

Neji plugged her ears. And so I retold my scary story that was more disgusting and creepy than scary. At the end Naruto and Choji turned green and fled to the bathroom. Shino went a bit pale. As did Kiba. They all stared at me in awe.

"Point taken, Sakura. Yuri, you are not to tell that story to our child till it's at least thirteen." Kiba said.

I still didn't get what was so weird about my story. After that little incident we all, boys and girls, sat down and talked and told normal stories. Hinata finally came around. After a while Naoki went to grab something from her closet. She came back soon after she left and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yuri? Could you come with me for a sec?"

I got up.

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see."

She led me over to her closet.

"Open it."

Puzzled, I did as she said. I opened the closet doors. I stared. For in her closet stood Zetsu. He gave a little wave. I shut the closet doors quickly and turned to Naoki.

"Why is he here?! How is he here?!"

"I don't know!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know that either!"

Fourteen heads poked around the door to Naoki's room.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Why is there a strange man in your closet?" Neji asked.

He had activated Byakugan and was staring at Naoki's closet. Sasuke raced over and threw open the closet doors before Naoki or I could stop him. I think he only heard "strange man" and "closet". A vine shot out and threw Sasuke into the wall. Three more vines shot out after it and grabbed me, Naoki, and Naruto and dragged us into the closet.

"Heh heh, that was too easy."

"**Three Jinchuuriki in one go. Nifty."**

And then everything went black.

"Yuri!"

"Naoki!"

"Naruto!"

Kiba's POV

We all stared at the now empty closet and the spot where Yuri, Naoki, and Naruto had been just seconds ago.

"The four of them are no longer in the village." Neji said.

"Ehhh?!"

"How?"

"I'm not sure." Neji said, deactivating Byakugan.

"I know one person who will." Sasuke said as he took off running. We all followed him. We hurried through the house to another room. Sasuke knocked.

"What is it? This had better be important. As in, a matter of life or death."

"It is." Sasuke said.

The door slide open to reveal a slightly disheveled Sixth Hokage. Behind her, sitting on the bed was Itachi, who also looked slightly disheveled. I was able to guess what they had been doing and I was glad Sasuke had knocked instead of barging in. Mariah surveyed the thirteen of us slowly.

"I can't wait to the explanation for this. Start talking Sasuke."

My guess is that Mariah and Itachi didn't know about the sleepover. Sasuke enlightened them on the matter.

"So if it's an all girls and an all boy's sleepover, what were you all doing in one room together? And where's Naoki, Naruto, and Yuri? Seems kinda odd that s hostess wouldn't show up at her own party."

Sasuke enlightened them on that subject too. During the course of the conversation we all had made our way to the kitchen were Mariah had begun to down copious amounts of coffee. She had just taken a huge swig of the stuff when Sasuke informed her that Naoki, Naruto, and Yuri had been captured. She choked and spat it all out in a jet of coffee. If I wasn't so worried about Yuri I might've laughed. But I didn't.

"What?! What do you mean they were captured by Zetsu! How did he get in Naoki's closet in the first place?!"

"The same way he always travels."

"I know that! I meant how he got in the house! Shouldn't this place have jutsus to prevent this from happening?! I mean, we can't burn the house down, but an S Rank criminal can hide in my sister's closet?! Where's the sense in that?!"

The Sixth Hokage is every bit as scary as the Fifth when she's upset. Itachi pinned her arms to her sides with an arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"Mariah, you need to calm down. You'll wake Riku."

She slowly calmed down. Itachi unpinned her arms. Then he uncovered her mouth. She seemed to have completely calmed down.

"Ok. Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura, Araya, and Hinata, I want you to make something for us to eat. Make whatever you want. Try not to burn anything. Boys, I want you to go get dressed. Then come back here and eat."

With that she and Itachi wandered off. Sasuke led us back to the room we had been in in the beginning. We all got dressed in almost complete silence. Then we headed back to the kitchen. Mariah and Itachi were back and there was food on the table. We all sat down and ate. Then the girls went and got dressed. Then we began to plan.

"You're Hokage, you should know about Akatsuki. Where are they?"

"We've received reports that there has been some Akatsuki activity in the Earth Country."

"Let's go!"

"Hold on. Are all of you going?"

We all nodded.

"Ok then… We'll walk for a while and then we'll shimmer the rest of the way. I want all of you to go home and do what you need to do and then meet the rest of us at the main gate in ten minutes. Go!"


	55. Saved

Ten Minutes Later

After sprinting home, throwing some stuff in my backpack, and grabbing the dogs, I was ready and waiting at the gate. On the way there I explained the situation to Akari and Akamaru. I was one of the first one's to arrive. Once everyone else had gotten there we set off. After about four hours of hours of running we ran into some similar faces.

"Hey guys!"

"Where are you going?"

It was Chikara and Miruku. Mariah called for a five minute break while we explained the situation. They were pissed off. They also immediately joined our cause. We set off again soon after. At dusk we stopped and Mariah shimmered us the rest of the way. When we all were there we set up camp several miles away from Akatsuki's base. We were all asleep on our feet. After setting everything up we collapsed into our sleeping bags.

The Next Day

When we woke up we had breakfast. Then we began to plan. We then set off in the direction of the hideout. Once we got closer Neji and Hinata checked it over.

"The main entrance is protected by a barrier. But there's some lose earth near the back that we could tunnel through."

"Good. Kiba, you do the tunneling."

"Right! Man-beast transformation! Fang over fang!"

I swiftly tunneled through the earth. The others followed me. Once inside, Neji and Hinata took a closer look.

"Yuri and Naruto are northeast of here in cells that are guarded by a few random shinobi. We aren't sure where Naoki is."

"Ok! We'll go get Yuri and Naruto."

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

And with that Chikara and Miruku took off in the direction that Neji had indicated. Akari followed them. We stared after them for a bit.

"Hinata, keep an eye on them if you can. Neji, keep looking for Naoki. Kiba, use your nose. Shino, use your bugs." Mariah instructed.

After a few minutes we found her.

"She's due east from here."

"And…?"

"They're extracting the Bijuu."

Sasuke looked like he really wanted to tear off in Naoki's direction, but Mariah and Itachi seemed to have anticipated this and restrained him.

"Chill. They can't be that far along. We'll wait till Chikara and Miruku come back with Yuri and Naruto. Hinata, details on their progress?"

"They've defeated most of the guards without much trouble."

"Right. Neji, we need details about Naoki's surroundings. Like, how many Akatsuki members are actually there."

"There's Tobi and Zetsu."

"Ok."

Ten Minutes Later

Chikara and Miruku returned, supporting Yuri and Naruto. They were semi-conscious. Chikara and Miruku lowered them to the floor.

"We checked them over. They're fine, except for the fact that they were drugged." It'll wear off in a few hours."

"Ok. Itachi, Sasuke, and I are going to go get Naoki. The rest of you should leave and go back to were we camped last night. We'll meet you there."

The three of them hurried off. We left the same way we came in. An hour later we reached the spot were we had camped last night. We all sat around and talked a little. I went over and poked Chikara and Miruku.

"So, you know how you said Yuri and Naruto were drugged?"

They nodded in unison.

"And you said they would be ok, right?"

They nodded again.

"What about the baby?"

"Oh, it's ok."

"That's a relief. But how?"

"The Griffin."

"How do you know?"

"It told us."

"When?"

"In the cell. It took over Yuri for a bit and told us." Miruku said.

"Yeah. You know, despite how the Griffin sounds and acts sometimes, it's actually pretty nice. It's really protective of the kid. More than you know or think."

"Ok…"

Several Hours Later

After several more hours Mariah, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naoki returned. Naoki was unconscious. Mariah was… unconscious. I think. I hope. The drugs wore off of Yuri and Naruto, but they remained unconscious. Since Mariah was incapacitated, we were unable to shimmer back to the village. So we started walking. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. And we walked. Finally Mariah woke up. Then we shimmered. Once we reached the village we all parted ways, I took Yuri home, tucked her into bed, and made something for Chikara, Miruku, and I to eat. Chikara and Miruku are freeloading at our house for awhile. Sigh… Oh well.

Yuri's POV

When I awoke Kiba was just getting ready to go to bed. He sat down next to me when he saw I was awake.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

He leaned over me.

"How do you really feel?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hmph. Just checking."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah. The Griffin protected it."

"Nifty." ^_^

"Kiss. Kiss."

"Do it. Do it."

O_O O_o ~_~

We looked at the doorway. There stood Chikara and Miruku.

"You!!!! What are you doing in my house?!!!"

"We're staying here. We didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine. Just go to bed!"

"Ok. Ok. We're going."

They left, shutting the door behind them. Kiba looked at me.

"Don't tell your friends, but I'm going to take their advice."

"Huh? Which advice is that?"

"This."

He kissed me on the lips. I admit, my friends can be annoying sometimes, but they give really good advice sometimes. ^_^


	56. Kisa

Two Months Later

We are one big happy family of seven. I just had our little daughter, Kisa. She has brown hair that is kinda short and fuzzy at the moment. She has Kiba's marks on her cheeks. Her eyes, however, are her most interesting feature. They extremely light pink, almost white. They are more oval shaped with a tiny black speck. She is so cute! ^_^ Hana and Tsume were her, but they went to spread the news and plan a celebration. I have a feeling that they're going to be a very doting Grandma and Aunt. Hinata and Neji were also here, but they went to go get something to eat. Neji is going to be a good uncle and Hinata will be a good cousin. Not that she's a bad cousin to me or anything… Miruku and Chikara were here, are now at my house keeping an eye on things. They are going to be very enthusiastic godparents. Akari, Akamaru, Hayashi, and Hayasa were all curled up on the bed. Kiba and I were cooing over, and admiring Kisa when Hiashi stalked in. We all looked up at him. He came over and snatched Kisa from my arms. I sat bolt upright as Kiba leapt to his feet. Kisa burst into tears. Akari, Akamaru, Hayashi, and Hayasa stood up.

"What do you want here?"

"I'm just inspecting my grand-niece. Is that a crime?"

"Yes, because according to you I'm not your niece and thus she is not your grand-niece. Give her back and leave. Now."

Of course, he didn't.

"Well aren't you high and mighty now that you're out of the clan. I was considering letting you back into the clan and letting your child become part of the Side Branch if she looked like a Hyuuga, but it appears that she's a freak, just like her mother."

Kisa was still crying. I tapped into the Griffin's power. I summoned two arms of chakra, one big and one smaller. The smaller one reached out and plucked Kisa from Hiashi's arms and deposited her into Kiba's arms before returning to me. The bigger on shoved Hiashi into the wall and pinned him there for a few seconds before my concentration slipped and the arm returned to me. Hiashi's look of fear changed to glee as he was freed. He took several steps toward us. Kiba held Kisa closer. I concentrated harder and summoned a large fist of chakra. It punched Hiashi in the chest and sent him flying out the hospital room before closing the door behind him and returning to me. Kiba stared at me in awe.

"Did I know you could do that?"

Kisa had mostly quieted down once Kiba was holding her, but she was awake, so I took her from Kiba before flopping back on my pillow.

"No. I've been working with Mariah, Naoki, Naruto, and the Griffin."

"Oh, I see."

I was exhausted. I managed to hum Kisa to sleep, almost putting myself to sleep in the process. Kiba resumed his spot on the bed next to me. He stroked my hair.

"So, you think we did good?" He asked, looking at Kisa.

"Yeah, we did. She's so cute." ^_^ "And only time will tell if we'll make good parent's. But I think we will."

"I know we will, especially you."

I dozed off as Kiba continued to stroke my hair.

Several Weeks Later

"And I just can't get over how cute she is!"

*Sigh* Kisa and I are at home. Kiba is on a mission Chikara and Miruku have been living at our house, helping me out and gaining knowledge. Today, however, I had given them the day off. So it's just me and Kisa. And Tsume. She had come about two hours ago. She has been exclaiming over Kisa's adorableness for the past twenty minutes straight. I was hoping she would leave soon, so I could feed Kisa and out her to sleep. I also had to get dinner started, because Kiba's going to be back from his mission soon and he's always hungry after missions. *Sigh* I need to think of some way to get rid of her, politely.

"Mom? Yuri? What's going on?"

Kiba appeared in the doorway. He was a bit dusty, but other than that he seemed unharmed. I gave him a once over with Byakugan just to be sure.

"Mom? Why does Yuri look really annoyed? And why does it look like you're hogging Kisa?"

He went over to Tsume; plucked Kisa from her arms, deposited Kisa in my, sat down on the couch next to me, and slipped and arm around me. Inwardly I sighed in relief. Tsume grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops! I guess I got carried away. Sorry. I'll make it up to you by making dinner."

She hurried into the kitchen. I leaned against Kiba. Then I got a whiff of him and began to scoot away. He looked at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

"No offense, but you smell like you haven't taken a shower since you left. Go take a shower and come back."

"Ok. I won't be long."

He planted a kiss on my head as he got up. While he was showering, I fed Kisa and put her to sleep. After that I returned to the couch. A few minutes later Kiba came back. His hair was dripping wet. He shook himself like a dog. Water sprayed everywhere.

"Kiba!"

"Sorry. Sorry. My bad."

"S'okay. Just be a little more careful next time."

He came and sat down on the couch next to me and slipped his arm around me again. I leaned against him.

"How was your mission?" I asked, covering his right hand with both of mine.

"Not bad. Nothing special. I missed you. How was Kisa?"

"She was great. Chikara and Miruku were a big help too."

"Mom and Hana didn't bug you too much did they?"

"It wasn't that bad. Today was the worst."

"You can tell them to leave you know. It's our house. They'd understand."

"I couldn't do that! That would be rude. If I ever did that at the Complex Unc…, I mean Hiashi, would punish me."

"Yuri, this isn't the Complex. You can do what ever you want and you won't get in trouble. Like I said, it's our house. And I could never be angry at you. So feel free to throw them out if you want."

"Indeed. If I'm in the way, don't hesitate to toss me out. I won't mind. Neither will Hana. Dinner will be ready in five minutes by the way."

Tsume had popped her head around the door. Now she vanished back into the kitchen.

"See? I told you."

"Humph. You can never be to sure."

He chuckled and tugged me closer. I snuggled up under his chin. He ran his fingers through my hair. I traced the lines on the palm of one of his hands. I tickled his hand. It closed around mine and brought it to his lips.

"Dinners ready you two. Stop gazing into each others eyes and hurry up or the food will get cold."

"All right, all right. We're coming. Sheesh."

* * *

Sorry I'm a day late, I couldn't log in. Please RxR.


	57. Under Arrest And On The Run

Several Months Later

We were awakened by a furious pounding on the door in the wee hours of the morning. Kiba and I sat up groggily.

"I'll go see who it is. You go check Kisa." Kiba said, clambering out of bed slowly. I followed suite and staggered, bleary eyed, over to Kisa who had woken up due to the noise. I cuddled her while listening to Kiba get the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!... Oh… What do you need?"

"Is Inuzuka Yuri here?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Bring her here. Now."

"Um… right."

Kiba came back to our room looking concerned.

"Anbu's here. They say they want to see you. I'll take Kisa."

He carefully took Kisa from my arms and I headed for the door. Sure enough, three Anbu Black Ops stood there.

"What do you need that couldn't wait until a more respectable hour?"

I was not in a great mood.

"Inuzuka Yuri, you are under arrest. Come with us and come quietly."

On of the Black Ops swiftly bound my hands. I stared.

"What?! On what charges?!"

Kiba had appeared behind me.

"For the murder of Hyuuga Hiashi."

I choked. Unc… Hiashi was dead?!

"Now come with us."

There was no getting away. Kiba and I could see that.

"I'll take care of Kisa and then I'll come find you. We'll sort this all out. Just remember that I believe in you, no matter what. And that I love you." Kiba whispered fiercely as they led me away. They led me straight to the Hokage. Mariah looked like se too had gotten a rude awakening and would rather not be here.

"Ah, you brought her. Anbu, go wait outside."

"But Lord Hokage, she's dangerous."

"I'm Hokage for a reason. Now go."

"Yes sir."

The Anbu vacated the room.

"Well Yuri, what have you got to say for yourself?" Mariah asked, standing up.

"I didn't do it Hokage-sama. I was at home with Kiba, asleep all night."

"I see. I've already questioned Kurenai and Shino and they said that it wasn't you. The reasons they gave were that you wouldn't want to hurt Hinata and that you didn't want to kill him anyway. I've questioned the other team sand they've all said similar things. I still need to speak with Kiba, Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata. But unfortunately, Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji are indisposed at the moment."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well, Hinata didn't take the news very well and fainted. And Hanabi and Neji aren't allowed to leave the complex."

"I see."

There was a sudden commotion outside the door. I activated Byakugan and checked through the door. I grinned. It was Kiba, yelling at the Anbu.

"It's Kiba, Akamaru, Akari, Hayasa, and Hayashi." I said as Mariah headed for the door.

She swung it open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?! It's way too early for this! Let them in. I wanted to see them anyway."

Kiba, Akamaru, Akari, Hayasa, Hayashi hurried in. They made a bee-line for me.

"Yuri, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Kisa?"

I had noticed the he didn't have her with him.

"I left her with mom and Hana. Is it true? Is your uncle really dead?"

"Yeah, but he's not my uncle remember."

"Uh…, right."

"Well Kiba, do you remember Yuri being with you all night?"

"Yeah. She was right next to me all night. I distinctly remember."

"Are you absolutely sure? She didn't slip out for a bit?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I would've woken up. I always do when she has to check Kisa or go to the bathroom, even when she tries to be careful. She knows that."

"*Sigh* I see."

"Don't you believe me, or her?! She didn't do anything!"

"Believe it!"

"…I know. I believe her, and you. And everyone who testified for you. It's just that you are the only suspect. You have both means and motive. The Hyuugas are baying for your blood, so to speak."

"Why aren't Hinata and Neji defending her?"

"Hinata is indisposed at the moment and they won't listen to Neji and Hanabi."

"So what do we do?"

"There are three things we can do. One: We can let you be arrested until we find who really did it. Two: You can hide in my in my basement until we find who really did it. Three: you can leave the village until we find who really did it."

"Do you have any actual suspects?"

"Uh… yeah. The Village Hidden in the Clouds. They have the means and the motives as well. The Hyuugas don't want to except that there is a no other suspect, especially if that suspect is more likely."

"How was Hiashi killed?"

"His throat was slit. I'm 99% sure that it was done by a kunai, which means it could have been done by anyone."

"Then how do they get Yuri out of this?"

"They just want to get rid of you."

"Great."

"Yup, so what do you want to do?"

"I'll leave the village."

"What?!"

Kiba stared at me. Mariah raised an eyebrow.

"Why? If you hid in my basement you could still see Kiba. You could even do that if you were in a cell."

"I know. But if I leave the village, I could go to the Cloud Village and do some investigations of my own. I might be able to clear my name faster."

"True…"

"But what about me and Kisa?"

Kiba was still staring at me.

"You'll make do. Your mom and Hana can help you. It's not permanent. The sooner I'm gone, the sooner I'll be back."

Kiba turned to Mariah.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?"

"No problem. Since I'm supposed to be in here with I can't go out the door. So I'll just go out the window. Call me when you're done."

She hopped out the window. Kiba turned to me.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"You can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"What are Kisa and I supposed to do?"

"Like I said before, you'll be fine. And Tsume and Hana would be glad to help you. Think of it like I'm on a mission. I'll be back."

"When?"

"I don't know. When I find some evidence."

"Is there really no other way?"

"No. Not unless you want me to be locked away with no hope of escape or rescue until they kill me."

"*Heavy Sigh* Ok, fine. You can go. Just please come back. I need you."

I grinned.

"For what? To cook dinner?"

"No, of course not. Well that's partly true, but I need you as a person. The house is really depressing when you're gone. I love you."

"I know. And speaking of food, don't forget to feed Kisa. Or yourself. Don't burn the house down trying to make dinner. If you can't or don't want to make dinner, then either go out to eat or go to your moms."

Kiba grinned.

"Chill Yuri. I don't think I'll starve. And I don't think Kisa will let me forget to feed her."

"Ok. All right. I'm just making sure."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You should be more worried about you, not us. We'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just being careful. And you won't be all alone with just Kisa. You'll have Akamaru, Hayashi, Hayasa, and Akari too."

"So you're leaving Akari?"

"Yeah, it's simpler this way."

"But you'll be all alone!"

"I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"What?! At least take one of the dogs with you. Please."

"No. I'll be fine. I should get going soon."

"One last thing."

"What?"

"This."

He tilted my head up and kissed me. After we broke apart I turned and headed for the window.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." I said to Kiba.

Then I leaned out the window and said:

"I'm ready."

Mariah appeared on the roof outside the window.

"Finally. Took you long enough. Anyway, my advice is that you go out through the window and sneak past the guards at some point around the perimeter of the village. From there head straight to the Cloud Village, where you'll stay until you find something. We'll keep investigating from our end and I'll try to keep the search parties to a minimum. But be on your guard anyway. Good Luck."

"Okay. See ya."

And so, without a backward glance, I hopped out the window and fled into the night.


	58. Retun Home

Two Months Later

It's been a long two months. I've been kinda lonely, but I'm used to it. I've been investigating the Cloud Village in various methods. I managed to find some evidence! Tape recorders are wonderful things. The only reason I'm still here is because I'm seeing if I can find some more evidence. Just in case the Hyuugas won't accept the recording. I was sitting in my camp, cooking my instant ramen over the fire when some one came up behind me and put a hand over my mouth.

"Ramen, why am I not surprised?" Whoever it was whispered.

My first reaction was to elbow whoever it was as hard as I could in the stomach. Then I turned to see who it was. As I did I pulled out a kunai.

"Yuri, calm down. It's only me."

And so it was. There lay Kiba. He sat up slowly.

"I should've known better than to sneak up on you. Sorry."

My first instinct was to throw myself at him, I hadn't seen, heard from, or talked to anyone in two months. Plus, it was Kiba, can you blame me? But first I activated Byakugan and checked to make sure Kiba was Kiba. Then I threw myself at him. We both keeled over backwards.

"Whoa! Yuri, calm down! I've never seen you this enthusiastic to see anyone, much less me before! I'm glad to see you to. And I'm glad that you're glad to see me, but if you keep squeezing me so hard you're going to break something. And I can't breath."

I reluctantly released him.

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll live. But I think your ramen's burning"

"Ack!"

I whirled and threw myself at my ramen. I gazed at it sadly. It was well and truly torched.

"*Sigh* Ah well. Burnt ramen is better than no ramen."

"Sorry. I should've waited till you were done." He said, leaning over my shoulder to survey the damage.

"It's okay. I'm really glad to see you. Do you want something to eat?"

He sat down next to me and rummaged through his pack for a bit, till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out some food.

"I've got some food with me. What do you think you're doing?!"

I froze, my chopsticks carrying burnt ramen just centimeters from my lips.

"What?"

Kiba reached over and snatched both chopsticks and ramen from me.

"Hey, give that back! That's my dinner!"

"Not anymore it isn't! You can't eat this! It's toasted! Have some of this."

He handed me some of the food he had taken out. As I excepted the food, I surreptitiously scooted closer to him. As we began to chow down I peppered him with questions.

"Are you alone?"

"Not exactly. I…"

But before he could finish, Akari and Akamaru exploded out of the trees to our left, blew past Kiba, and tackled me. They then proceeded to cover every millimeter of my exposed skin with their tongues.

"As I was saying, I brought Akari and Akamaru with me. They were out scouting.

When Akari and Akamaru finally let me up I continued asking questions.

"Where's Kisa and why are you here?"

"I left Kisa with Mom and Hana. The Hokage sent me to bring you back. She thinks it's high time you came back to the village, evidence or not. Speaking of which, did you find any evidence?"

"Yup. Not much, but enough. I hope…"

"Great. Can I see?"

So I showed him. He was delighted.

"I'm assuming that they already held Hiashi's funeral."

Kiba's face fell.

"Ah… Yeah, they did. It was kinda private, but I managed to slip in with Shino."

"How are Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji doing?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Nobody's really been able to see them much. Shino's been really antsy. No pun intended. So has Ten-Ten."

"I see. So when do we leave?"

"Huh?"

"You're here to take me back, right? When do we leave?"

"Oh, right. I figured we would leave first thing in the morning. I'm pretty tired."

"But you don't have a sleeping bag."

"I know."

"I see. Where do you intend to sleep?"

"With you. I'm assuming you won't mind, of course?"

"Nope. I don't."

After we finished eating, Kiba and I curled up in my sleeping bag with Akari and Akamaru lying next to us.

Three Days Later

We are just reaching the Leaf Village main gates. On the way back I grilled Kiba for info about what had happened after I had "escaped". About a mile from the gates we had stopped so Kiba could bind my hands. Apparently to most people Kiba wasn't just bringing me back, he was "recapturing" me. We went straight to the Hokage. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were there. The Hokage tossed everyone else out. Then Hinata and Hanabi threw themselves at me. I almost fell over, but Kiba saved me. After they let go of me, the Hokage spoke up.

"So, did you find anything?"

"Yup."

I pulled out the tape and handed it to her. She pulled a tape player out of somewhere and popped the tape in. She then played it.

"Excellent. This will work great."

Suddenly, Neji sidled up to me and hugged me. I was surprised because Neji isn't the type of person to display emotions, much less affection, much less in public. I felt special. Neji almost never hugs anyone. There are only four people in the whole world who have ever been hugged by Neji and three of them are family.

"So now what do we do?" Kiba asked, eyeing Neji.

"Hinata and I get to go talk to the Main Branch officials and prove your innocence. Yuri, you stay here. The rest of you, do whatever you want." Mariah said, grabbing the tape player.

Then she and Hinata hurried off. I went and sat down on the couch. I figured that Kiba would follow me, but he didn't. Instead he headed for the window.

"I'm going to go tell Mom and Hana that we're back and extract Kisa from their clutches. I'll be back."

He hopped out the window. Neji and Hanabi stuck around and talked with me until Kiba returned. Then they scooted out the door, past the guards, and down the hall. Kiba came over to me holding a squirming Kisa in his arms. He passed her off to me and sat down next to me on the couch. I cuddled Kisa close and checked her over thoroughly with Byakugan. She had grown since I had last seen her, but she seemed perfectly fine. Kiba was stroking my hair.

"Was Kisa good while I was gone?" I asked, sitting the child in question on my lap.

"Yup, all things considered, she was great."

He wiggled a finger at her, which she promptly grabbed, while muttering a string of unintelligible sounds/letters/phrases/ words. He grinned. The three of us snuggled together for a while. Then we all got hungry. Luckily, Kiba's mom had the foresight to pack a basket of food for us. She even packed Kisa her own little basket. We then proceeded to have a picnic. Then we all curled up in my sleeping bag. Three people are a stretch. Akari and Akamaru were right next to us. Some time in the morning we were awakened by a knock. Kiba slid out of the sleeping bag and wobbled to the door. As he opened it, I sat up with Kisa in my arms.

"Please send Inuzuka Yuri out."

It was two Anbu.

"Why should I?" Kiba asked, glaring. My guess is that he hadn't forgiven the Anbu for arresting me. He probably never would.

"Because the Lord Hokage and the Head of the Hyuuga Clan want to see her at the Hyuuga Complex."

"Fine."

He turned to me. I was up, with Kisa in my arms. I went to the door, handing Kisa to Kiba as I went.

"There's just one teensy problem. There is no head of the Hyuuga Clan." I said, eyeing them carefully.

"Hyuuga Hinata has been named as Head of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Oh… I see. Oh yeah, I haven't had a shower in five days. Just thought you should know."

The Anbu just looked at me. Then Kiba spoke up.

"I haven't had a shower in a week and I think Kisa just wet her self."

We all looked at him.

"Well, the last time I took a shower since the night before I set out to find you."

"Ok. We'll escort Yuri to her house and…"

"Which one? Not the Complex, right?"

Nope, he was never going to forgive them.

"If you recall, the Hyuuga Complex is no longer her home. As I was saying, we'll escort her back to her house so she can get cleaned up. You can do whatever you want. We don't need you."

"Ok. I'll take Kisa back to Mom's house and we both get cleaned up. Akari and Akamaru can come with us. Then we'll meet up at the Complex. See ya in a bit!"

He hurried back into the Hokage's office and hopped out the window and across the rooftops with Akari and Akamaru in tow.

* * *

Please RxR!


	59. Upside Down and Inside Out

The Anbu led me off towards my house. Once we got there I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, while the Anbu waited outside the door. Then we set off for the complex. We were just reaching the gate when Kiba, with Kisa in hand, skidding around the corner. Akari and Akamaru followed in hot pursuit.

"Oh good. We made it in time. We barely escaped Mom and Hana's clutches."

Then we entered the Complex. It was already pretty quiet and subdued, but when I walked in it went dead silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Once we were about half way to the main building the whispering, pointing, glaring, hissing, and booing began. A few of them even threw small rocks and spat, but that stuff missed. It wasn't just me they were directing all of that stuff at, it was also directed at Kiba and Kisa. That pissed me off. Three-fourths of the way to the main building I checked to see how Kiba and Kisa were faring. Kisa had hidden her face in Kiba's hoodie. Kiba was a bit paler than normal and watching me. I smiled encouragingly at them. We finally reached the main building after what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. Once inside we were led to a side chamber. Inside were Mariah and Hinata. Mariah dismissed the Anbu.

"Ok, here's what's going on and what's going to happen," Mariah said, striding foreword. "After many hours of debating and deliberating we finally managed to convince the Hyuuga elders that you are innocent. Hinata is now the head of the Hyuuga Clan. She's going to give a speech addressing several large issues, including announcing your innocence."

"What other large issues are there? And where is she giving the speech?"

"You'll see! And I'm giving the speech on the roof of the Hokage's Mansion." Hinata said cheerfully.

Why do I get the feeling that if I knew what the other large issues were, I would want to bludgeon Hinata over the head, bind and gag her, and lock her in the nearest closet I could find? *Sigh* This does not bode well.

"When is this speech?"

"A couple hours."

"I see."

"Kiba, I want you to go find Shino and bring him here." Mariah said.

"Ok."

He handed a sleeping Kisa to me and hurried off. Ten minutes later, he was back with Shino in tow. Hinata then dragged him off after he had greeted me. Neji entered the room soon after.

"Kiba, I was wondering if you could fetch Ten-Ten for me?" He asked.

"Ok… I'll be back."

Twelve minutes later he was. Neji pulled Ten-Ten out of the room and down the hall. She barely had time to wave. Mariah followed suit, pausing at the door only to say;

"I'll come and get you when it's time. Be good!"

She vanished around the corner. There wasn't anywhere to sit, so the three of us sat down on the floor.

"That was some welcome we got here. Real friendly." Kiba said, grimacing.

"Sorry. They shouldn't have saying anything about you two. It was just because you were with me."

"It can't be your fault. It was probably just because we're outsiders."

"No, it's because you're with me. Of course, being outsiders doesn't exactly help, but it's my fault."

"How can you be so sure? You might be wrong."

"I'm not. I know because I get it a lot. It's no big deal to me. I'm used to it."

"That's awful. Plus, I thought they showed you some respect."

"Only because they have too."

"Hm… that's dumb. Why can't they see what a wonderful person you are?"

"Because they can't or don't want to see past the fact that I have the Six-tailed Griffin inside and that I'm an outcast."

"Humph."

Two hours Later

Mariah came and got us. She shimmered us straight to the roof of the Hokage's mansion. Neji, Ten-Ten, Shino, Hinata, and Hanabi were there. I peered over the edge of the roof. There was a massive crowd of people. It looked like the whole village and all its shinobi were down there. It was a sight to behold. The Hyuugas had their own little spot. I scooted back from the edge, straight into Kiba's arms. He tugged me away from the edge. I turned to Hinata.

"There are a lot of people down there. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

She nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"It's time." Mariah said, nudging Hinata toward the podium that had been set up for the occasion.

She swallowed hard. Suddenly she didn't look as fine as she had said she was. Shino came up and squeezed her hand briefly. She seemed to calm down. She approached the podium.

"Thank you all for coming today, especially on such short notice. I have several things to address today. First is that Inuzuka Yuri has been officially cleared of any and all charges. She is innocent."

Dead silence, followed by whoops and cheers from Teams 7-10. Other than that… dead silence. The Hyuugas just glared.

"We have evidence that my fathers murderer is from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. However, we will not act without the proper steps being taken. Secondly, Inuzuka Yuri, come foreword."

She turned and beckoned me. I hesitated until Kiba gave me a light push from behind. I went to her side.

"I am officially reinstating you to the Hyuuga Clan. You are once more part of the Side Branch of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Yuri."

I stared. She smiled and hugged me. Mariah, Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shino, Hinata, and Hanabi grinned at me. More dead silence, followed by whoops and cheers from Teams 7-10. Other than that… dead silence. The Hyuugas continued glare.

"Also Inuzuka Kisa is hereby recognized as part of the Side Branch. However, when she comes of age she will not be branded. No one will. From here on out no one will be branded with the curse seal. And for those who are already branded, the scroll that has the activation jutsu on it will be destroyed and anyone who knows the jutsu is now forbidden to use it or teach it to anyone else. The jutsu is to be forgotten and never used again."

Once again, dead silence, followed by whoops and cheers from Teams 7-10. Other than that… dead silence. The Hyuugas glared even harder.

"Now for one last thing about Yuri."

There was nothing left to tell about me…, was there?

Again, I had the strange urge to knock Hinata out.

"Many of you know that Yuri is the container for the Six-tailed Griffin. But what ninety-nine percent of you don't know is that,"

I realized what she was going to say and that I was powerless to stop it because Neji had appeared behind me. Hinata continued.

"Yuri is not fully Hyuuga. She is half Uchiha as well."

Dead silence. The Hyuugas, along with everyone else, stared.

"But this does not change anything. She is the same wonderful person on the inside and so is to be treated thus. You people need to learn to not judge people by what blood they have or if they have a daemon sealed inside them. They don't get to chose what they are. You should judge them their character and actions. I hope you all remember that. And I'm not just speaking for Yuri; I'm speaking for anyone you discriminate against without cause."

She looked at the Hyuugas in particular. Dead silence.

"Oh right, one last thing. Or two, actually. Shino and I are getting married. So are Neji and Tern-Ten. Thank you for your time. I hope you have a good rest of your day."

Once again, dead silence, followed by whoops and cheers from Teams 7-10. Other than that… dead silence. The Hyuugas looked aghast at this latest revelation. In the space of twenty minutes, Hyuuga Hinata, who at one time was considered the weakest of the rookie however-many-of-us-there-are, had completely upset, overturned, and reversed the Hyuuga Clan. And there's nothing any one can do about it. Pandemonium broke out below us. Hinata stepped away from the podium into Shino's arms. Ten-Ten hurried over to Neji. Kiba and Kisa came over to me. Mariah looked a little lonely until Itachi came out of nowhere.

* * *

Please RxR. This is the penultimate chapter!


	60. The End

One Month Later

Things have almost settled back down to normal. Or as normal as can be expected, considering. Everyone looks at me even more strangely now. I don't mind, but it annoys Kiba. He's very over protective of me. And Kisa. Neji and Ten-Ten and Shino and Hinata are getting married in a few days. They're having a double wedding, Hanabi and I get to be bridesmaids. But anyway, back to Kisa! She's soooo cute! But I digress… She's learning to crawl and can almost say a few things. It's so cute to see her crawling around the house. Normally, it would be exhausting, trying to keep an eye on her. Luckily, we have Hayasa and Hayashi. They're her constant companions and bodyguards. They don't mind at all, they love it. It's funny to see the three of them patrolling the house. Akari and Akamaru are having fun watching the three of them grow up. Kiba and I are learning a lot about being parents. It's been… interesting. And fun, for the most part… The Griffin has resigned itself to a quiet existence, so long as I go on plenty of missions. The teams have mostly disbanded. Each member has become his or her own shinobi. But just because we all aren't exactly teammates anymore doesn't mean that we don't see each other around or met up anymore. We make it a point to meet up once a month. Though its "troublesome" according to Shikamaru. Chikara and Miruku are doing great. They finally found boy friends! And their twins! Chikara and Miruku came all the way to the village just to tell me that… and eat us out of house and home… and admire their adorable little god-daughter. ^_^ Several other people are threatening marriage, but it might be a while yet. Kiba is still as wonderful as ever, of course. ^_^ I've learned a lot in the past eleven years. I've learned how to be a better shinobi. I've learned that the Griffin isn't all bed.

_Of course not, you nimrod. I never said I was. That's just how you chose to categorize me, evil. I've never been evil. I just have instincts, needs, and desires. It's as simple as that._

_If you say so._

_I do._

_Ok…_

Kiba isn't exactly of the same mind set…

Anyway, I've learned that not everybody hates me and that I have friend. And that one person loves me the most. Lastly, I've learned how to take care of kids. For better or for worse, Kisa is giving me lots of hands on experience. But I don't mind. As the years go by I'll learn lots more. I'll watch Kisa grow up. There will be good times and bad. But at least now I won't be alone. I have my friends. I have my family. I have the Griffin. I have Kiba.

Owari

Fin

The End

* * *

Last Chapter! Please review and reread the story. I am writing another fic, but it'll probably be a while. I still need to write the beginning. ^_^ So goodbye for now.


End file.
